Sink into Me
by XxeNVyxX42
Summary: Edward is a bored immortal searching for that missing element. Could the new girl be more than she seems or just more trouble than she's worth? Bella takes Edward on the adventure of his afterlife. OOC slight cross with TrueBlood
1. Dark Passenger

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

**Summary: Edward Cullen is bored. A mystery girl has him feeling things that he never has before. What makes this girl so special? Will his family approve? Will hers?**

My name is Edward Cullen and I am bored. I am an immortal and I have lived a century of the same routine. I am a vampire with a 'vegetarian' diet. This is the only redeeming quality that I have. I am guilty of almost every sin in that book people put so much stock in.

Over the last decade I have become so bored with life that I just go through the motions. School, hunt, read, listen and repeat. My siblings are all coupled up so they are usually entertained. Carlisle and Esme have their jobs to keep them company as well as each other. I try and fill my time with hobbies, but there are too many hours in a day.

8 am time for school . . .

The tiny town of Forks where we have spent the past year has had only a few events to look forward to. Mainly high school sporting events. Last week a new family moved into town, well, their stuff did. The new owners of a newly renovated house and store front had yet to make an appearance in this sleepy little town. Jessica Stanley's mother is the real estate agent for the county and has had the most interaction with the new additions Quinn and Isabella Swan. They had their belongings and vehicles shipped from California. This fountain of information has boosted Jessica's popularity for the week. She is now almost as self absorbed as my beautiful sister Rosalie.

We arrived at school and there was a crowd around Jessica. "They are going to be living in that house by themselves. Their parents are not coming. Quinn has custody of Isabella. She is starting school here tomorrow."

The guys all imagined house parties with the hot new girl. So many different visions of what she could look like bounced around in their heads. Apparently in their minds, this new girl looked like the love child of Jessica Alba and Megan Fox.

"Well at least the gossip has died down from the poor Cullen foster kids." Emmett said sounding relieved.

"Yes, we can all be thankful for that." Jasper added sending relief and calm through all of us.

"It is difficult enough to breathe their scents without having to hear all the lame gossip." Rosalie added.

We all knew she thrived on the attention, but no one ever said anything.

Each class that day was overwhelmed with thoughts of this new girl and some were almost creative. The boys all imagined themselves in love with her and the girls all wanted to latch onto the attention she would inevitably gain.

3 pm I get to leave . . .

8 am back again . . .

The minds of the students were frenzied. The mysterious new student was starting school today. I honestly was not excited about yet another human in this prison they referred to as high school.

Jasper's thoughts were as frenzied as the rest of the students, but for a different reason. It has been a good two weeks since our last hunt. We are trying to build his tolerance, but Jasper is still fairly new to our diet. I put my hand on his shoulder and he pulled away annoyed that I had been listening in. It is not like I can help it.

I put distance between us and headed to class early. The head football player was bragging about Isabella Swan smiling at him in the office. This girl was like a ball of yarn to a room full of kittens. I wonder how long her popularity will last. I tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but I knew all of this at least 25 times over. Somehow I managed to make it to lunch before going completely insane.

_I wonder if they will let me ask her on a shopping trip. She is really quite cute and I haven't had anyone new to hang out with in decades. Will that sound insulting? _

Alice's mind was circling around shopping as usual. Rosalie's vanity was forefront in her mind. Emmett was fuming about Jasper beating him in last night's bet. Jasper was still thirsty. Amazingly with the exception of Emmett my whole family was thinking about the new girl. Rosalie did not like the attention she was getting, Alice wanted to befriend her and Jasper wanted to drink her. This town is way too small for everyone to get worked up about one person.

I scanned the thoughts in the room and received more information.

_Isabella is so pretty, she seems really shy though. I bet I could get her to ask me to the Sadie Hawkins dance this month. Maybe we will have another class together. _Eric Yorkie was fantasizing about being in love with this girl and he had only observed her in a class.

The thoughts were coming from all directions. Finally I caught a glimpse of this girl.

She walked into the cafeteria with an old fashioned metal lunchbox. It was silver with obscure band stickers all over the exterior. She went to a vacant table and pulled out a journal and her iPod. She was really cute. I saw her through so many different thoughts that did not do her justice. She had long chocolate brown hair with twinges of a very subtle red highlights. She looked up at me as if I was talking out loud and her deep purple eyes [Yes, Purple] looked into mine. She flashed me a smile then turned back to her journal. I did not stare, but it was hard not to think about this girl. Her eyes especially; she had what looked like a million long eyelashes circling her beautiful purple iris'. Set against her perfect pale complexion. Her lips were the ideal shade of pink and they complimented the slight blush she had in her cheeks. Within seconds of sitting down the small girl was lost in a sea of potential friends.

They all introduced themselves and reminded her of the classes they share. She was quiet and answered in as few words as possible. Jessica Stanley had latched onto the poor girl.

_Even Edward Cullen is staring at her. She isn't even that pretty, she is just new. Don't worry everyone will pay attention to you again as soon as she settles in. I wish Mike would stop staring at her. What can I tell her about him so she won't bother? _

Her thoughts were completely selfish. I had managed to pry my eyes away from her as soon as I realized my attention was noticed. Emmett kicked me under the table. _Edward! Don't tell me you are going all gaga over this girl too. _He started making little kissing sounds and fluttering his eyelashes at me.

I shook my head and left the table. I could hear Rosalie's envy getting out of hand and Alice excited about the prospect of me finally showing interest in a girl, even a human one.

I went to the parking lot and went through my playlists while waiting for the bell to ring. Well I guess I may have been a little hard on the kids today. She was definitely worth thinking about. I was just starting to zone out when I saw her sneak out of the cafeteria and sit behind the office building facing the parking lot. No one would find her there and she could still hear the bell ring. I tried to listen to her thoughts, but I couldn't hear anything. She must have seen me straining to listen and she looked into my eyes, like she was busted. She slowly got up and walked towards me. I lowered the window and the music.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She stuck out her hand and I shook it without thinking. "Edward Cullen."

"Wow, your hand is quite chilly."

"Sorry, it is the weather." _God, how stupid, why didn't I think before touching her?_

"Yeah, this place is much rainier than California. Well, Edward Cullen as you have witnessed my humiliating attempt to hide I guess that makes you my first friend here in Forks."

"Your first friend? You seem to have made plenty of those already."

"Yes, but you are the only one who has dirt on me. That's how friendships are formed."

A slight breeze kicked up and her scent was blown into my window. A wave of freesias and strawberries hit me like a ton of bricks. I tried to keep my face composed and my body in the car. Her scent was so demanding. It was calling to me. Her blood wanted me to drink it. No one around to witness it if I did . . .

"You like Kill Hannah?"

"Yeah, I have a few songs." _Music, concentrate on answering her questions. Stop thinking about how she will taste._

"Well it is good to know I have a guy to turn to for a decent burned disc. See you inside Edward Cullen."

She walked away and was immediately engulfed by students clamoring for her attention.

Mike Newton grabbed her backpack from her and slung it over his shoulder.

_Did she come out here to find Cullen? That guy is such a freak. Well the girls say he doesn't date hopefully that will keep up._

Bella grabbed her bag back and thanked him saying she preferred having it with her. This little exchange made me smile. I have never paid much attention to 'big man on campus' Mike Newton. Now I was sure I didn't like him. This girl was in danger. Her unique scent was so powerful.

Hastily I was overcome with an unwelcome emotion. The predator was awakened inside me. He wanted blood. Not diluted animal blood. He wants her blood. I slipped a little when I was new. I thought myself a vigilante. I would drink from humans who had wronged others. Murders were my favorite. This girl is an innocent. _Well how could I be sure? She is completely silent. Who knows what secrets are hiding behind . . . _I stopped this train of thought abruptly. _Who am I kidding she has the aura of an angel._

1 pm . . . I should be headed to class, but I may let this dark passenger have his way if I do. I left the keys on the visor and ran towards home. Alice would see this and drive everyone home later. I haven't had to stay away from someone in so long. I knew it was the right choice. Her scent was sticking to my mind. I replayed the morning as my senses reset.

Once control was regained I ran home to wait for full dark. I went straight to my room and waited. I played some jazz and put Bella Swan to the back of my mind. I was looking forward to the hunt. It was a full moon and with four hungry family members the chances of some good competition were excellent.

_Knock knock_

"Come in" I told Alice as she stood outside my door.

"We are thinking of heading towards Canada tonight. What do you think?"

"Sounds good. Is Emmett ready?"

"Oh yeah he is already taunting Jasper. I don't know if they will make it before Jasper snaps."

"More for us"

_Ask me, c'mon ask about Bella!_

"You know full well I can hear your thoughts, why don't you just tell me?"

"Oh since you asked . . ."

"She was top of her class at a private school in California. She is very bright well read and loves music."

"Yes, and she dresses well, is a little on the shy side has an older step brother who just opened a shop

"Her eyes are naturally purple."

"Yeah I noticed that already."

"She hates shopping . . ." Alice said with a faux pout. "I will change that though. I have seen it. We are going to be great friends."

"Well I am happy for you Alice. It is very rare you are this excited about anything."

EDWARD!!! Come out and play!

Emmett's voice boomed up the stairs and Alice and I jumped up to join the group. We stood on the porch and Emmett counted us down.

1 – 2 – 3 Go!

We ran as hard and fast as we could. Once deep in a northern forest Alice and I took off from Emmett and Jasper.

_We will find you. You can't hide. _Emmett thought trying to be as menacing as possible.

Alice and I dominated the north east side of the radius we set and anticipating their kills were able to keep them from feeding by the time we were full. Alice and I sat in the dead center as Emmett and Jasper fed on the left over's.

When they had quenched their thirst the real fun began. Emmett launched himself at Alice. She swiftly moved out of the way and we laughed as he crashed into a boulder crushing it into pieces. Rosalie who preferred to hunt out of our game zone came to join us while Emmett continued to charge.

Finally I had mercy on him and made contact. He was really enjoying himself and I knew if I wasn't careful he would use his super strength and I would be pinned on the soft wet ground. Jasper joined in the match and it was hard to tell where the arms were coming from. Jasper and I know we are evenly matched strength wise and even though he is a better fighter my ability gives me a certain edge evening out our fighting styles.

:::Crash:::

A bolt of lightning broke through the sky followed immediately by thunder and rain. Rosalie screeched. "I'm going home! Emmett; are you coming?"

"Yeah Babe, I am right behind you." He pushed Jasper causing him to slide through the mud into a tree.

Alice tended to Jasper and I decided to stay a little longer. I love thunder storms.

"Edward, you have enough sense to get out of the rain?"

"I'll be along in a while. I want to enjoy this."

"Suit yourself"

They ran after Rose and Emmett. I jogged behind enjoying the rain and bolts crackling above head.

We got back in state and I decided to go to my meadow. The storm had not spread this far south, but the night was clear and I could at least enjoy the stars.

**(A/N: Please let me know if you like this idea! Thanks!)**


	2. Sharpen your teeth

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

8am repeat

The student body calmed down a lot in the last 72 hours. Back to who is dating who, tests and random daydreaming. I managed to think less and less about Bella Swan. I saw her walking through the halls during passing periods, she would wave to me or say hi, but I never returned the wave. I didn't want to encourage a friendship with this girl. She is really shy, but for some reason she likes me and Alice. Strange girl.

Mike Newton has been trying to convince her to ask him to the school dance in two weeks. She seems like she is getting annoyed, but he isn't giving up, along with his two friends. Mike actually thinks that he will get Bella Swan to sleep with him by prom. I have seen a lot of crazy things, but people for the most part are easy to read; even the silent Isabella Swan. I don't see that happening.

At lunch Bella's table was still packed, but there were enough seats for everyone now. Even little Alice was at the table. Jasper was shaking his head when she motioned for him to join. It is the first time in decades that one of us had actually sat with humans at lunch. I tried not to listen into their conversation, but it is difficult.

"Bella, we are all going to the beach this weekend. Are you down to go?" Erik asked.

"No, I actually have hella stuff to do this weekend. We just moved in remember?"

"Hella?" Alice laughed at her.

"Yeah, hella." She smiled. "Nor Cal term."

"Did you need some help?" Erik was getting desperate.

"No, I have my brother. I wouldn't want you to miss your beach trip. Thanks for the offer."

"Oh, okay . . ."

"So Bella, why the mid semester move? I mean California must be better than dull old Forks." Jessica asked

"Forks isn't that bad. It is really quiet and you can actually see stars at night."

I noticed she didn't answer the question, but Jessica wasn't interested in her answers just the attention.

"You will get over it after you live here for a while."

"I hope not. I am only here until college."

"So what are the boys like in California?"

"They are the same as boys anywhere. When I lived in Los Angeles they had better tans and use more product than the boys I knew in San Francisco."

"Do you have a MySpace? I was looking for you but I couldn't find you." The stalker Mike asked.

"No, I don't have any networking sites."

"How do you keep in touch with your friends?" Jessica said in disbelief

"We write letters. You know, snail mail."

"Why?" A few people asked at the same time.

The horrified looks on their faces made me laugh. Bella laughed as well. I 'finished' eating and left the cafeteria. Emmett and Rose went to make out in front of their lockers. Even after 71 years of marriage they still had the libido of a teenage couple. Jasper went to his next class and waited for the bell to ring.

I took a walk to my car. When you have a half hour to kill it is the best place to be. At least there is music. On my windshield there was an envelope. It was a deep purple square sitting under my left wiper. I picked it up and pulled out a disk with some intricate cover art. It was a spirit board with my name spelled out. Inside the jacket a note was written in a small neat script.

**Alice told me you have been in a musical rut. So I made this for you based on our short interaction. Cheer Up Emo Kid. **

**Your friend,**

**Bella **

I popped the disc in and she even printed up the lyrics inside the jacket for me. I read along with the songs and one verse stuck out in particular.

**You're all I see  
Sink into me  
Sharpen your teeth  
sink into me  
(Sink into me)  
Sink in, sink in**

This girl had no idea how much she was asking for it. I got through four more tracks before I heard the bell ring in the distance and pulled myself out of my day dream state. I haven't had anyone make me anything outside my family. I think I accidentally made a friend.

I walked at a normal human pace and took my seat in Biology. I pulled the props out of my bag and set them in front of me. The biology teacher barely noticed what I did in class. I could zone out the whole period and he would just let me be. I aced every test and pop quiz he threw at me and that was good enough for him. Alice walked in and sat behind me instead of next to me. I flashed her a WTF look and she pointed to the door. Bella glided in. I wanted to bang my head on the desk. That pixie was going to push me and she didn't realize how difficult this was going to be for me. [ Sharpen your teeth, sink into me] The lyric played in my head over and over.

The teacher pointed to the seat next to me and she sat down.

"Hello Friend."

"Hey Bella, thanks for the CD."

"You're welcome, don't be stingy now, I am expecting one from you. We can get to know one another this way since you seem to be allergic to me in public."

The lecture started and her attention was fixed on the teacher.

_I knew you would like the CD. Don't worry you won't hurt her. Trust me. _Alice thought from behind me.

She took really detailed notes in her tiny script that looked more like she typed it than free hand wrote it. She hid her face behind a curtain of her thick hair. Mike Newton was glaring at me. I wonder if she knew how crazy she is driving him wanting to be my friend. Or how crazy she was driving me for that matter. [Sink in to me]

"Ms. Swan, what can you tell us about metaphase?"

"Metaphase is a stage of mitosis in the eukaryotic cell cycle in which condensed chromosomes, carrying genetic information, align in the middle of the cell before being separated into each of the two daughter cells."

The teacher was actually hoping she would have no answer or the wrong answer.

"Very good Ms. Swan; Mr. Newton what did Ms. Swan just tell us?"

"Uh, uh . . ."

He was fumbling through his book looking for the answer and the whole class erupted into laughter. I looked over at Bella and she just went on writing and ignored the antics around her.

_She seems like a real book worm huh?_ Alice thought

I looked up at the ceiling then back to the desk letting Alice know in our subtle way that I agreed. Sitting next to her was the most exquisite torture.

_What does she think about you?_ I listened and still heard nothing. I wrote on my notes.

**I can't hear her . . .**

_What?! That is great! Oh, and frustrating. Would you mind if I asked her out for a shopping date? I can find out more info for you._

**What makes you think I want more info?**

_Edward, it's me. I know you well enough to know you are too stubborn to give up on a puzzle. Especially this cute puzzle._

I shook my head and pinched between my eyes.

**Please do not talk to Jasper and Emmett about this. I will never live it down.**

_I will burn this note right after class. I have gym with her next so I will ask her then. Don't tell Rosalie or she will be upset._

The bell rang and I bolted from my seat. I was out of the classroom and seated in history. I took a deep breath and only the normal human scents were in the air. It was painful, but not as painful as sitting next to her was. Emmett sat next to me. "I need to drink again soon. I just had gym and they made us partner up. Lauren M. almost donated."

"Yeah, we will go soon. I might just kill the new girl and crush all the adolescent hearts around here."

"She does smell nice. I have her in calculus. It was like sitting next to a strawberry farm."

"Did she talk to you?"

"No, she doesn't talk to anyone other than monosyllabic answers to questions."

"I can't hear her . . ."

"Damn, and I was just starting to settle in."

"We don't have to move just because I can't hear her."

"Try telling that to Rose." _She already hates this girl and if she finds out she could be dangerous she will jump at the chance to leave . . ._

I laughed at the thought of Rosalie actually having competition and the whole class looked up.

_OMG he is human after all. I have never even seen him smile. He is so much cuter when he is happy. I wonder what made Cullen come out of his shell. He and Emmett have the same irresistible laugh._

Well, at least they aren't thinking about her anymore. Finally the bell rang and it signaled the end of the longest school day. Emmett was rambling on about a wrestling match for tonight when I smelled her.

She walked past us and had her nose buried in her journal. We approached our cars and there was a black Eclipse parked next to my Volvo. Bella ran towards in it and jumped into the arms of the owner.

"You brought my baby! I missed her. Oh, and of course you too."

"Hey Sis, you get settled in all right?"

"Yeah, I didn't set fire to the house or anything. Proud?"

"Ecstatic! Want to drive her home?"

"Yes!"

He tossed her the keys and I saw the mischievous pixie approach. Her brother turned around and stared at Alice in an odd fashion. Jasper and Rosalie looked eager to leave. Rose began drumming her fingers against the roof of the Volvo.

"Alice, this is my big brother Quinn."

"Nice to meet you Alice." He said still staring at her.

Jasper was getting more and more impatient.

"These are the rest of the Cullens." He gave Bella a look that we couldn't see and extended his hand.

"Quinn"

We introduced ourselves one by one.

Quinn is a big guy and you can see the family resemblance. He had messy chocolate brown hair with the same deep purple eyes Bella has. He is as tall as Emmett and definitely as ripped. They had the same pale complexion too. All the teenage girls in the vicinity were having impure thoughts about this guy. Even Rosalie; I looked over at her amused and she gave me this dagger stare.

"So, Bella mentioned that your family is like ours in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we look related, but we were adopted. You all have very similar characteristics. You all share a beautiful amber eye color. I thought Bella and I had it good."

"Thanks, but it is just a freaky coincidence." Alice said this as she took Jasper's hand.

"We should get going if you want to have your big grand opening this weekend." Bella said suddenly.

"Yes, you should all make sure to come by. We just bought the vacant store on Hallow."

"What kind of store are you opening?"

"A bookstore. Bella and I realized the closest book store was in Port Angeles and decided to add a cappuccino machine and pool table and hopefully it will be a hit."

"You two are going to run it? No parent involvement?"

Bella looked sad, but she managed to pull the corners of her mouth up.

"Long story, maybe another time Alice." She was rushing off.

"So we expect to see all of you this weekend. First game of pool is on me ok?" Quinn said as he dropped into the passenger side.

"Well they sure are interesting . . ." Jasper said through his teeth.

"And perceptive . . ." Rose added.

"Jasper, I like her. Be nice." Alice scolded.

"I don't see what the big fuss is about. She is just another human girl." Rosalie said failing in her attempts to sound non-chalant. "Can we please go home now?"

"Yeah we spent too much unnecessary time here as it is!" Jasper said.

We piled into my car and drove home. Once there I bounded up the stairs to my room. I listened to the CD she made me on a loop. I could hear Alice's smug thoughts whenever she would pass my room.

Each track stuck in my head. I know 90% of songs are about love, but these choices were oddly fitting. Not that I am in love with her. I am not even sure if I like this girl. It is an odd infatuation. Was I actually going to encourage this friendship and make her a disc? Something to tell her who I was . . . that thought made my decision for me. This girl was a little too perceptive as it was I was not going to leave her any breadcrumbs into my world.

_Edward!_

"No Alice. Drop it!"

_Hmpff she is being really nice the least you can do is be polite back._

I sighed and jumped out my window. I ran towards my meadow; it was a clearing which was a perfect circle cut out in the middle of the Forks wilderness. The ground cover was soft and it was always peaceful. I found it 70 years ago when we first came to Forks. I was surprised that it was untouched when we returned. I stepped into the clearing and was surprised by a now familiar scent, freesias and strawberries.

I scanned my meadow and followed the mouthwatering aroma to the dead center. She was nowhere to be seen. I decided to go for a walk around Forks. Of course I ended up on her street. The house was dark for the most part, but I saw a faint light coming from inside. Candles not often in this day and age do you see a house lit by candlelight unless it is for romantic purposes. I listened closely for any thoughts, but there was nothing. As I got closer to the house I smelled her intoxicating scent. Then out of nowhere a severe case of paranoia fell over me. I felt like people were watching me. I had to get away from the house in a hurry.

3am . . . I could read or I could make a CD …

I jumped back through my window and there was a blank CD and supplies to make a jacket for it.

"Thanks Alice"

I got to work and perfected it before school. I wrapped it in a red wrapper and placed it in my jacket pocket.

**(A/N: Thanks for adding this story to your alerts and favorites list. I appreciate the reviews as well! Let me know if you want to see anything added!)**


	3. The School Girl and the Vampire

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

As I waited for my siblings to get ready for school I thought about my crazy plan. I was dropping all common sense and finally putting myself out there. I was going to be a teenage boy down to the definition. It would be awkward and unpredictable and the most exciting thing I have done in years.

8am . . .

Alice had told Jasper my plan and of course he blabbed to the rest of my family. The teasing on the way over was almost enough to stop me, but knowing Emmett he would take matters into his own hands if I chickened out. We got to school early and I waited by the car. She pulled into the school parking lot and slid into the spot next to me. I watched her get out of the car and she looked really cute today. She was in a fitted black pea coat with a school girl style red plaid skirt peeking out the bottom against black tights and knee high black leather boots.

The imaginations of the teen boys around me were spiraling out of control as they leered at her as she passed them. The school girl fantasy had been a favorite for decades now, but having it pointed at a girl I had interest in was unacceptable. I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I mouthed a thank you to Jasper. I walked over to greet her.

"Good morning Bella"

"Edward."

She smiled then started walking towards the school and I kept pace next to her.

"Wow, are you willing to be seen walking the halls with someone who isn't related to you? Big steps."

"I thought you said we were friends." I stepped in front of her and she peeked up at me through her long lashes.

"Did you do what I asked you?"

I patted my jacket and smiled at her, "Maybe."

She faked left as if she were going to walk around me, but ended up reaching into my jacket and snatching the CD. Her warm hands sent a shock through my body. I can't remember the last time I had someone touch me. Someone with a pulse anyway. I grabbed her arm. "You have very quick hands."

"Not quick enough apparently."

I realized I was holding her inside my jacket and the proximity was getting a little uncomfortable. I let go of her wrist and she examined the wrapping.

"It is too beautiful to open."

I shook my head at the silly idea. I tore a corner to get her started. She opened the rest and admired the artwork.

I had drawn the meadow with a silhouette of two people. Inside the jacket I messily placed lyrics to the songs, with stray pieces of my life drawn through-out the booklet.

"I know this place."

I smiled, she just confirmed that she found her way to my thinking spot.

"So that was you trespassing in my meadow?" I teased

"Your meadow? I didn't see any fences when I visited." She was still admiring the artwork.

"Well I will point them out when we go."

She stopped walking and cocked her head to look up at me. She had a smirk on her face.

"Edward Cullen, are you asking me out?"

She was flirting back. This is crazy, I was flirting with a girl. A human girl. Not just flirting I was courting a human girl.

"Well, I was working up to it . . . yes."

She got on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. I felt her warmth transfer from her soft lips to my cold hard skin.

"Thank you for the CD, but I don't date."

She smiled and then walked off to class.

I was left staring after her with my mouth hanging open. WTF just happened?

_Denied!_ Emmett and Jasper had just witnessed my rejection. They were laughing their asses off. "Well, I would have said yes." Alice tried to soothe me.

This made my brothers actually fall to the ground and shake with laughter.

"Wow, not many girls in this century have the patience to play hard to get Edward." Rosalie said.

"You think that is what she is doing?"

"No, Edward I think the most popular girl in Forks just wants to be friends with the school's social hermit."

"Sarcasm?"

"Nothing gets past you kid."

"Yeah, except Bella!" Emmett added before catching up to Rose.

I was never going to live this down. Why did I even think about asking her out? It was a sudden impulse, well, not sudden so much as a thought I tried to push to the back of my mind. I went through the motions the rest of the day waiting until I could see her again. At lunch Bella was nowhere to be seen.

_You won't find her in here._

I looked up and saw Alice seated at her regular seat.

"Where is she?"

"Quinn took her out of class for the day."

"He took her out during Calculus." Emmett confirmed.

I was disappointed. She has become the highlight of my day. What is wrong with me?

"Don't worry Eddie we will be seeing your girl tomorrow remember?" Emmett reminded me in an annoying way.

"Ugh, we are actually going to their store?"

"Edward Cullen! Of course we are going. You were not brought up to be rude." Alice said in a huff.

"Sorry Alice. Of course we will stop by and check it out."

"Thank You."

3pm time to go home…

Saturday morning 8am…

"Edward would you go to Bells place?"

"Why would I do that?"

"She needs help bringing some boxes over to the store. She called me last night, but I forgot I am going on a short hunt with Jasper, so that you know . . ."

"Fine, what time is she expecting you?"

"In 15 minutes."

"Thanks for the heads up Alice."

"You're the best Edward. Tell her I will be there in a while!"

I jumped into my car and drove over to the house. I walked to the door and had no problem approaching her house this time. I knocked three times in quick succession.

The door swung open and there was Bella Swan. In a pair of black boy shorts and a black half buttoned man's dress shirt. Period. She put her hand to her chest nearly dropping the bowl of cereal she had in her other hand. A blush of embarrassment started in her cheeks making her look extra delicious.

"Edward, you scared me! I was expecting Alice."

I felt flustered but I managed to keep my voice level and in its usual rhythm.

"She forgot about plans with Jasper this morning. So I said I would help you with moving stuff to your store."

"Thanks Edward. Come on in. I was just finishing up breakfast, then I was going to get dressed."

"I can wait down here." I tried not to watch as she bounced up the stairs and I heard her rummaging through her closet. She was absolutely perfect in every way. What was Alice thinking sending me over here? She must have seen this! She came back down the stairs a few minutes later in skinny blue jeans that sat low on her hips and a black sweater.

"Well, I am not sure whether to be impressed or disappointed."

"About what?"

"Well, you saw me in my PJ's and you didn't blush." She smiled at me obviously trying to make the situation more comfortable.

"You blushed enough for the both of us." I countered proud of myself for not cracking under my attraction to this girl.

"Well you are one of the only two boys that have seen me in my PJs so I think it was alright for me to blush. What I am curious about is how many other PJ incidents there have been to take away your blush Mr. Cullen."

"You were actually my first." I gave her a weak laugh as I said this.

She rolled her eyes thinking I was lying. "Well I like a boy who doesn't kiss and tell."

If only she knew that I had nothing to tell. I had not even kissed a girl before. She must be listening to idle gossip and making up a reputation from them. Most of the girls who found me attractive in school did; as long as I was a 'player' it was better that I did not return their attention. I used to find it amusing, but thinking that Bella thought of me that way made me sick.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, I had a big breakfast, you go ahead."

"Thanks, I am so starved I forgot to eat dinner last night."

"What were you up to?"

"I was helping at the store until late last night. It looks great though. Quinn should have just stayed there, he barely got any sleep."

"Is that why he pulled you out of school?"

"Yeah, sorry about leaving you without a lab partner."

"I managed to survive it. How did you like the CD by the way?"

"I played it on a loop the whole night. It was very revealing my friend."

"So tell me about myself."

"You are a hopeless romantic."

"Really?"

"Yes, and you have an old soul."

"I have heard that before."

"You dwell on your past mistakes."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Well, it is more prominent with you, and you are hiding a secret."

"Well you are the most secretive person I have met in a long time. You haven't given anyone a straight answer since you got into Forks."

"You caught me. So why don't I give you a straight answer in exchange for help moving these boxes. Anything you ask me I will answer honestly and to your satisfaction."

"Deal."

We moved the few boxes into the trunks of our cars and drove off to the store. We pulled into the rear parking lot and started unloading. Quinn came out and helped us.

"Good morning Edward."

"Hey Quinn."

We bumped fists [the modern day hand shake].

"You can take these to the occult section."

I followed Bella and asked, "Occult?"

"Yeah we are really interested in the occult so we have a pretty thorough section. Plus it will bring in customers from all over looking for these rare copies."

We began pulling books and there were quite a few legend books and Wiccan influenced books. They even had copies of Teen Witch. It was a thorough collection. When we finished I took the tour of the shop and the back area had been turned into a teen friendly bar atmosphere. There was a coffee bar with old timey soda fountains. Two pool tables and lots of comfortable seating. A few dart boards lined the walls and a huge flat screen was on the wall.

"Great set up."

"Yeah, teen paradise. Quinn wants to make sure I stay out of trouble. He thinks if this is the place to be that I will stay where he can watch me."

She rolled her eyes. We sat down on a big leather sofa and waited for opening time.

"Are you a trouble maker?" I asked her trying to imagine this perfect student getting into trouble. Then I thought about the side she only lets me see. She is flirty and confident. The rest of the school gets to see a shy bookworm. She was trouble, for me anyway.

"Is that your question?" She asked hoping it would be that easy.

"No." I smirked

"What is your question then?"

I knew what I would ask as soon as we made the deal.

"Why don't you date?"

"I should have known that is the question you would ask."

"You promised."

"I dated this guy back in L.A. we were hot and heavy for a while, but he was pushing too hard so I broke it off. He became a little obsessive and I convinced Quinn to take me in and I moved to San Francisco. After a year passed I was enjoying life and even started socializing again. Then he showed up and after a lot of drama Quinn moved us to Forks. I don't want to date until my life is a little less dramatic."

"When will that be?"

"When he is dead." Her look was serious, but she caught herself. "Just kidding."

"Bella! Venga Aqui." Quinn bellowed from the front room. [Bella! Come here.]

"Vengo" Bella answered in a perfect Spanish accent. [I'm coming!]

"Hablas espanol?" I asked her a little surprised. [You speak Spanish?]

"Si, Aprendí a hablar español en Los Angeles" [Yes, I learned to speak Spanish in L.A.]

She skipped into the other room and I strained to listen to their conversation. He started in Spanish, but she switched to an Asian language I was not familiar with. It sounded like he was yelling at her, but she stopped his protests. She walked back to me with a smile.

"He is so stressed whenever he opens a new store. Do you want to help me pick some music?"

"No I trust your musical genius."

"Okay I will be right back, mi tienda es su tienda." [My store is your store]

I felt a vibration in my pockets and I looked at my caller ID, Alice.

"You are on my list pixie."

"What did I do Edward?" Her crystal bell voice said full of innocence.

"You could have at least warned her that I was coming."

"Oh Edward, grow up she wasn't naked!"

Jasper grabbed the phone

"Edward, you should be thanking her not yelling."

"Jasper, butt out."

"Edward, frustration doesn't become you. Here's Alice."

"So you called to tease me?"

"No, I was calling to check on your progress with Bella."

"We finished unloading the boxes and I am just waiting for Bella to get back. [Incubus came over the PA] Which should be any second now."

"Okay I will see you this afternoon."

"Bye Alice."

I racked up a game of pool and Bella came up behind me. Her scent made me light headed. I shook my head and concentrated on maintaining my control.

"So what do I have to do to get your back-story?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know more about me than anyone in this school. Even your sister, who I love by the way."

"She is quite fond of you also."

"I know. She is very open with her feelings. Unlike her brother."

"Hey, I am pretty open to you. You know me better than any other student in Forks."

"Is that true? You have quite a reputation."

"It is crafted entirely out of curious speculation."

"Tell me something true Edward." She broke the perfect triangle of balls on the opposite side of the table. She sunk two stripes.

"What would you like to know?"

"When was the last time you took a risk?"

"Yesterday. When I asked you out." I said as I sunk the 6.

"How about before you knew me."

"I am not sure. It has been a while till you." I said as the 3 went in after the 2. "If your life was less dramatic as you put it would you have said yes?"

"No comment. I think that could ruin this friend moment."

"Fair enough. Well, your turn to tell me something about you." I intentionally missed my next shot to give her a turn.

"What would you like to know?" She tried and failed to imitate me. She bent over to line up her shot.

"Why does your brother worry about you getting into trouble?"

She laughed and was obviously trying to keep her answer simple.

"Because I get bored very easily. He thinks that I am a trouble magnet."

"It seems like he is tempting fate by moving you too the boring town of Forks."

"Well, I have you and Alice to entertain me."

"Alice will end up taking you shopping."

"I have argued this point with Alice quite a bit in the few days we have known each other. Shopping outside of necessity is a waste of time and money. Thankfully money is not an issue with me, but why waste it?"

"The word waste is where she goes ballistic right?"

"Yep." She popped the p. "Eight ball right corner pocket." She pointed to the pocket with her cue and stepped in front of me to line up her shot. I stepped back as she bent to shoot. I could feel her body heat each time she stood near me. She looked completely oblivious to the fact that she was driving me crazy. Every move she made was so inviting. I even forgot about her blood, well not completely, but I was more aware of her than just her blood.

I leaned next to her and whispered in her ear, "Don't miss this shot. No pressure."

"Oh no chance that is going to work, Cullen."

"We'll see about that, Swan."

She shot and won the game. A smirk crossed her lips and she slowly turned to face me, "Loser racks."

I had the urge to hug her, but I knew it was a bad idea. Hug? What is wrong with me? I don't even hug Alice or Esme that much.

"Okay we're ready to open. Edward did you let this one hustle you? She is a pool shark." Quinn said obviously proud of his kid sister.

"Yeah, I noticed."

**(A/N: Review please. I love hearing your input! Do you like Edward's personality?)**


	4. aesthetically pleasant

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

Alice was the first one to bounce through the door. I think half the town showed up in small bursts through the day. Bella and Alice were working as baristas all day and I stuck close to Emmett and Jasper when they showed up. We stayed for about an hour and then went off to do something else. I immediately regretted leaving when I got into Emmett's jeep and I realized what they were thinking.

"Jasper, your wife has the biggest mouth!"

"C'mon Edward we have been waiting for this for over 70 years! I was beginning to wonder about your . . . preference." Emmett teased.

I knew I would have to get this out in the open eventually.

"Okay, I give! I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen am in _like_ with Isabella Swan."

My brothers high fived and congratulated as they drove us out to the cliffs.

We got to the cliffs and it was deserted as usual. We got a soccer ball from Emmett's trunk and started kicking it around the rock face. The goal in our game was not to break the ball. It made the game look almost human.

"So if she doesn't date what is your master plan Romeo?" Jasper asked.

"I really have no clue. I have never courted a girl before."

"People don't court anymore Eddy. It is casual." Emmett said trying to sound modern.

"Yeah well that is my only reference."

"Well I think you should work on getting those other guys out of the way first." Emmett said

"Yeah, when they stop paying attention to her there will be more attention for you." Jasper added

"Oh I have plenty of ideas on how to get Mike out of the way. They are all quite messy though so I will have those as plans b- z."

"Newton? He's your competition?"

"He is definitely trying the hardest, plus he is planning a traditional prom night for the two of them."

"Need help teaching him not to mess with your girl?"

Jasper and I laughed at the idea of Emmett and Mike left alone in a room together. The boy would piss himself. Jasper's phone buzzed and he looked at the screen as a smile broke over his face.

"Newton is at the store and he has been talking to Bella for an hour no interruption . . ."

Emmett and Jasper were looking at me expectantly.

"We should go pick up Alice. She has been there for quite a while . . ." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah, sure, Alice." They said.

It was full dark when we piled back into the jeep and pulled up to the little bookstore. Parked right in front was Mike's suburban. We walked in and there were a lot of kids from school in the back area. We walked back to Alice and she was having so much fun. "This stuff smells horrible, but I apparently whip up an excellent latte." She was beaming with pride. "I think Bella needs saving Edward." She pointed to Mike and Bella on one of the sofas with her eyes. She had her legs crossed pointing straight ahead where his body was facing hers. Her body language made it clear she needed to be saved.

"Hi Bella. Hi Mike."

"Edward, you came back." I was so happy when I realized she was excited to see me.

"Hey Cullen." _You can leave now!_

I smiled at the strain that was taking over Mike's face. I sat down between the two of them and she turned her body to face me.

"So where did you run off to?"

"My brother's and I went to the Quileute reservation. Have you been there yet?"

"No, we actually haven't done much sightseeing yet."

"You know Bella; some of us are going there for a bon fire tonight do you want to join us?" Mike snuck in quickly.

"Actually I have plans with Alice tonight Mike."

"You could bring **Alice** if you want and I am sure Jessica would be happy if you showed up."

Mike emphasized Alice's name in an attempt to let me know I was most certainly not invited.

"Are you joining them Edward?"

"Not sure, I am going out with Emmett and Jasper tonight." I said trying to get a rise out of Mike.

"Well, I will talk to Alice and if she wants to go I will see you there ok Mike?"

_Note to self: Get Alice to insist on going elsewhere this evening._

It was annoying that she gave Mike a maybe and I got a flat out no when I asked her to go somewhere with me. Then again Mike was asking her to a group outing and she would have Alice tagging along. Still annoying.

"Great Bella, it will be nice to see you outside of school.

Well it is time to put some distance between Mike and Bella.

"Do you have time to help me find that book I was looking for?"

I gave her a look and it must have intrigued her because she went with my little ruse.

"Sure, I think I know exactly where it is. Would you excuse us Mike?"

"Yeah sure, I was going to grab a soda anyway."

_Damn Cullen, he's dormant the whole year and when we finally get some decent talent he has to wake up._

"So, remind me about this book Edward." She said with a smirk.

"I just thought you needed some saving. If you would rather sit with Mike though you can go."

"No. [She said quickly] I do have a book you might enjoy."

She grabbed my hand and we walked to the occult section. She didn't cringe away at the temperature of my touch. Her skin was so soft and very warm. I was careful to be gentle as I held her. She walked straight to a book with a leather bound spine. She pulled it. It fell open to a page held by a red satin ribbon.

**The Cold Ones / Vampires / Fact or Fiction**

I froze as she scanned the page. She looked up at me and smiled.

"This book has a bunch of legends and a few of them originate right here in Washington. There are quite a few from the Quileute reservation. When you asked if I had been there yet it reminded me of this book."

She handed me the book and I flipped through the pages and came across Alexandria's Genesis. She sat down on the floor in the aisle reading another book and I sat next to her with our legs touching and I quickly read it.

**The "symptoms" of those who have Alexandria's genesis are shimmering, white skin that resists tanning or burning; no body hair other than that which they are born with; purple-colored eyes; a slowing down and even stopping of the aging process** . . . **their bodies are well-developed; their immune systems are incredibly strong, and resist every disease known to man; they have perfect vision; and they never gain weight. In other words, they're really "super-human".  
**  
**The legend behind this genetic variation is that, a thousand of years ago in Egypt, a mysterious light flashed over the sky, and the people in the village under which this light flashed all developed the pale white skin and purple eyes, and they were called "spirit people" because of their appearance. These mysterious people eventually moved north and disappeared. **

**(A/N: Full article posted on my profile)  
**  
I looked over at her then back to the page.

"Why are you staring at me Edward?" she said without tearing her eyes from the page.

"I found a story that sounds an awful lot like you."

I pointed to the page and she skimmed it. "That fable is so full of holes. I think it is a cover up."

"So you are an occult conspiracy theorist?" I laughed mocking her.

She gave me a stern look and her tone became as academic as she could muster without laughing.

"Well, I think a lot of things are based on truth, but I doubt if there were a race of super humans that they would not be a dominant species by now. They have had time to evolve; ancient Egypt was a long time ago. If this genetic 'disorder' exists it is just misdirection. The real show is stage left in plain sight, but no one is paying attention because science has the answer."

"What is the real show?"

"I don't know Edward. I am distracted by stage right just like everybody else."

"Well that is quite an interesting theory. Anything else interesting in here?"

"There are a few myths in here that have traits that are similar to modern day genetics."

"Anything like me in here?" I said very hesitantly. Had she put two and two together yet?

She looked at me as if she were reading under my skin.

"A story about a boy with aesthetically pleasant features, deathly pale, with amber eyes . . . No, not that I can recall."

I felt some relief wash over me and elation at the compliment.

"All this flattery is making it hard for me to believe you just want to be my friend." I mocked

She didn't respond with a witty retort she just smiled at me. It had easily become the most wonderful smile I had ever seen. I felt her hand on my knee as she stood up to put the book back. I watched as she walked back to the barista area.

_Edward, she is smiling! Whatever you are doing keep it up. Oh and don't worry I will keep her far away from Mike tonight._

"Thanks" I said out loud but only low enough for Alice to hear.

Emmett and Jasper picked me up and we walked out." Alice and Rose are taking Bella out tonight. We have a boys night situation gentlemen." Emmett said smiling. We drove down the highway towards the national forest.

"What do you have planned Emmett?"

"Glad you asked. I was able to manage an invitation to a certain bon fire on the res tonight."

"Why would we go to that?" Jasper said obviously not pleased with Emmett's choice.

My phone buzzed and I flipped it open and read a text from Alice:

**Going to 1****st**** beach Jessica & Lauren kidnapped us. Sorry. C U there?**

I sent her a reply:

**We are already on our way.**

"Sorry Jasper it looks like we are going to the beach."

"Good thing I drank this morning." He sunk into the backseat like a sullen teenager.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading! I am loving the reviews I get. Oh and BTW yes my stories do get their names from music. I am a huge music person and I tend to use lyrics in my every day speech so it seemed natural to incorporate it in my FF. I received a PM about the playlists in the second chapter and I actually do have each of those playlists in my library if you want me to post them let me know.)**


	5. Sheltered Life

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

We arrived in first beach and most of the junior and senior class was there as well as a few kids from the reservation's school. In a town this small it was no surprise that most of them were drunk out of their minds. Mike was in fine form though. Each girl had their attention firmly on him.

"Can we go yet?" Jasper whined as the heightened emotion and hormone level hit him.

Emmett headed toward the keg and got each of us a glass. A few decades back after a night of insane boredom he realized that drinking alcohol had the same effect on vampires as on humans without the loss of coordination. You still needed to purge it after you were done, but hey as we see it humans do too. Jasper realized it acted as a mood equalizer of sorts. He chugged the beer as soon as it made it into his hands.

A drunken Eric Yorkie stumbled to Jasper "Yeah man!" and toasted with his empty glass. The two of them wandered over to the keg as Eric gave a detailed account of his 17 years on this earth. Emmett and I laughed as Jasper's face reflected the reaction to his new best bud. I was baby-sitting my drink as Emmett and I walked around the party using my ability to entertain ourselves.

Jasper was yelling in his thoughts at us to come save him so we made sure to stay clear across the party.

_We are only to his second grade memories! I hate you guys! This isn't funny. Save me!_

I relayed his thoughts to Emmett and all Jasper could hear was our raucous laughter across the bon fire.

Emmett was thinking about different ways to mess with the football players that thought they were so awesome.

"Emmett if you go over there I am not joining you."

"C'mon bro you hear these guys every day. They think they are God's gift. Watch me take them down a peg or two."

"I'll pass, but have fun. Oh and remember they can get alcohol poisoning where as we cannot."

"Yeah yeah whatever you say bro."

He walked over and the shit-talking began. Emmett sure knew how to push people's buttons. I shook my head as they sat down for a game of asshole. The 5 some was surrounded by partygoers in no time.

Alice and Rosalie found me shortly after.

"What is he doing?" Alice asked.

"Playing a drinking game with the best and brightest Forks has to offer."

"Why the stupid hat?"Rosalie said puzzled.

"He underestimated his luck with cards."

"He will be the last one standing though." Alice unnecessarily predicted.

"I am going to go and help him." Rosalie said and wandered over to her bear of a husband.

"How is your girl's night out going?"

"Not so great. Bella completely shut down as soon as she had Jess and Lauren around."

"Why does she bother playing the shy bookworm?"

"I asked her and I think she is sincerely trying to stay out of trouble."

"I really like this girl Alice."

"I know, I do too. I haven't seen much of her in our futures yet, but I am sure it will change soon."

"Have you got her to budge on the shopping front?"

"No, but this is the first time she has done anything social. It has only been a week though. I can be patient."

"Do you notice anything, odd about her?"

_Besides her aversion to shopping?_

I gave her a look.

"Yes, she has something more to her, but I cannot place it."

"I think she may be super natural."

"She is not a vampire."

"She is something, I read through one of her books today and there was a genetic disorder that matched her perfectly."

"Alexandria's genesis; I have heard of it, but there was no proof of its existence."

"There is no proof of ours either."

"Well if she is something then it will be okay to tell her about us."

"Wouldn't that be great?"

"Speaking about Bella, where is she?"

"She is with Jessica making the rounds."

Jessica doesn't even like Bella. She is so envious of the attention she gets she just uses her. Every time they are together I have to block out Jessica's thoughts. The commotion from the game was growing and we went to make sure Emmett was behaving himself. Two of the four football players were passed out on the ground next to the game so it looks like Emmett is winning.

"Your brother can sure hold his liquor." Bella's sweet voice embraced me.

"Yes, he is talented that way." I said as she turned to face me. She had changed into a new outfit and it was beautiful a silk purple top with a black cardigan over black skinny jeans.

"So are you drinking tonight?" I asked her

"No, I am underage." She said opening her eyes wide and filled with innocence.

"Yeah Bella is too much of a goody good." Jessica said. Apparently alcohol is a truth serum for her.

"Yeah, me too." I chugged the rest of the beer.

"Bella! Come here!" Lauren called from across the fire.

"One sec!" She yelled back. "Have fun, rebels." She winked at us.

I watched her walk over and she grabbed a shot on her way to Lauren and downed it without anyone noticing. Then she managed it again.

"I don't know why you bother with her Edward! I am so much cuter and more fun." Jessica slurred my way.

"Don't forget modest Jessica." I said thick with venom laced sarcasm.

"Huh?" She said leaving her mouth open like a fish.

"I thought you were into Mike?" I said coldly.

"Yeah, but he only has eyes for her." She was starring with hate filled eyes at Bella as she made it over to Lauren and Mike popped up beside her.

"So Bella, how does our bon fire compare to California?"

"It is so different. Usually people are in tanks and shorts and here we are between the forest and the sand bundled up like Eskimos. I love it."

"I am planning on going to California for college."

"Really? Where?"

"UC Santa Cruz."

"It's a beautiful place to live; very environmentally conscious. You will have a lot of fun if you end up there."

"Will you come visit me?"

"Sure, you drop me a line when you get there and I will show you around."

"Where will you take me?"

"Do you hike? There are some great places to star gaze close to the campus"

"There is a great view from the end of the beach. If you like stars it is the best place to look at them. Want me to take you?"

"Um, sure Mike. Do you want to come Lauren?"

"No, you two go and I will see you later."

_Mike is taking her to his spot. I heard he took Jessica last time and they got to third base. Well looks like the perfect princess of Forks High is going to get some action tonight. Jessica is going to freak out!_

A flurry of thoughts was surrounding the party as the two of them wandered off down the beach. Lauren quickly was at Jessica's side relaying Mike's intentions in the form of whispers.

"Do you have the camera?" I heard Lauren whisper to Jessica finally getting her to leave my side. "Yes, it's in my bag"

Mike extended his arm and Bella linked hers through. They strolled down the beach and I went to find Alice.

"Should I bother trying to stop them?"

"No, Bella is a big girl and she can handle herself. If there was any reason to go after her it would be to watch what those two gossip queens are up to."

"I didn't listen in . . . What are they planning?"

"Cyber sabotage. They are planning on snapping pictures of Mike and Bella and plastering the pictures on their sites to create gossip and a reputation for Bella."

"Girls haven't changed much since I was seventeen. The only difference is the methods."

"It would be a shame if anything happened to their camera on their way home wouldn't it?"

"Alice, are you suggesting . . ." A smile expanded across my face. Alcohol really made me petty. At this point I didn't care.

"Oh no I am just saying that I should probably go and help Jess keep a firm grip on it that's all. She is drunk and a little clumsy at this point."

Alice slipped away towards the beach. I went back to the party and amused myself with the drunken thoughts that filled the circle. Sex usually dominated most people's thoughts at this time of night, but with teenagers it also brought thoughts of inadequacies and past fumbles. It made for entertaining listening. Emmett had dominated the game and was bragging to the rest of the student body. Jasper and Eric seemed to be getting along better now and it was Jasper's turn. He was reciting the flawless cover story we gave anyone who asked. The warm glow of the fire against the skin of my family made them almost look human. Rosalie even smiled making it complete, we had never fit in like this anywhere before.

The wind kicked up and an unfamiliar smell wafted over from the water. It was sweet and reminiscent of another time. As I drifted towards its origin the smell developed a spicy aroma. I heard something franticly running out of the tree line. I jumped into a tree and awaited its appearance in my sight line. The smell became stronger as a pink piglet broke through the brush. It ran straight for the ocean and when the water covered its tiny body it disappeared.

I have never hallucinated in my afterlife before. I rubbed my eyes and wondered what was going on. Then I heard it a person gasping for air in the water. I ran into the ocean and pulled out a naked, soaking wet Mike Newton. Mike was now sobbing on the sand and Bella ran up holding his clothes.

"Here" She handed me his clothes. I looked up at her questioningly.

"He must have had too much to drink. One minute we were looking at stars and the next he was stripping and running down the beach." Her doe like eyes screamed innocence and truth, but my decades of reading people told me that there was a smile hidden deep beneath her poker face of concern and worry. She had something else in her hand too. It was a small memory card, the kind you would find in a digital camera.

"Mike are you alright?"

"Yeah, Bella I am so sorry. I don't even remember how I got here."

I found it interesting that he had no memory, but he was apologizing to Bella. We needed to talk. Mike quickly got dressed and excused himself to go home.

"Edward you should head home and get into some dry clothes. I wouldn't want you to become ill."

"May I give you a ride home?" Were the words that came out of my mouth, but my expression said we need to talk.

"Sure, I think I saw my ride passed out on the beach. Are you okay to drive?"

"Yes the cold ocean has sobered me up quite a bit."

We walked back to the party and said our goodbyes.

"Alice, something odd is going on I am going to take Bella home. Will you be okay getting home on your own?"

"No problem Edward. I can't believe you ruined your shirt. I just got that for you."

"Sorry, I will see you back at the house."

Bella and I walked to the jeep and I opened her door for her. She climbed into the passenger seat and we drove towards Forks.

"So what game are you playing Bella?"

"What do you mean Edward?

"What happened with Mike?"

"I don't know, he just started stripping and ran down the beach into the ocean. I gathered his clothes and found you pulling him out of the water."

"Please don't lie to me."

"Well what about you? You are dripping wet with ice cold ocean water and you are not shivering."

I stopped the car and got out. She did the same and we stood in front of the car in the glow of the headlights.

"What are you saying Isabella?"

"Your skin is pale white an ice cold all the time."

"You smell unlike anyone I have ever met, your eyes are naturally purple."

"You speak as if you are from another time."

"As do you."

"You got to Mike very fast, most people wouldn't have even noticed from that high up in a tree."

"I did not see Mike run into the ocean. He appeared in the ocean, I think you know how he got there."

We spat out accusations as the tension was building between us. I finally gave and said, "If you know what I am just say it. Out loud."

She looked up at me and without any emotion on her face said, "I knew from the first time we touched, Vampire."

She slowly took her cardigan off and let the strap of her silk tank top slide off her shoulder revealing a silver crescent shaped bite.

"How is that possible? Your heart still beats I can hear it."

"You lead a very sheltered life Edward." She smiled with a knowing smile.

"What are you?"

"I'm a witch, I am immune to your venom."

I stood in front of her and instantly I was clean and dry in new clothes.

**(A/N: Stay tuned for more. Please let me know what you think about the turn the story has taken. Thanks again for the reviews! Oh and I will post the playlists later on today.)**


	6. Our world has many secrets

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

**** I am not sure if they will show up but on my MS Word these zig zag lines pop up and I can't get rid of them so if there is a line just ignore it****

I stood staring down at the clothing that magically appeared on me. I stood in front of her in dark jeans and a fitted black t-shirt with a grey suit vest. I ran my fingers through my clean dry hair and it was styled in my usual messy fashion.

"Do you need a jacket?" She asked me with a slightly mocking tone.

"No, thank you." I was stunned into silence.

"Are you going to be alright? I didn't mean to give you a shock."

I quickly pulled it together to answer her. "Do you need to get to bed or can we go somewhere and talk?"

"I only require a couple hours each night, sometimes none at all. We have enough time before dawn to talk."

I didn't know what to say. She knew exactly what I was and I knew nothing about her. I went to open her car door for her and she hopped into the passenger seat again. We arrived at her home and she walked into her house. I tried to follow, but I was stopped by an invisible field.

"I have to invite you in formally. Edward, you may enter."

I hesitantly crossed the threshold and stared at her. Saying the first words since she confessed what she was. The car ride over had been deathly quiet on my end. "A witch? What were you doing in the meadow?"

"The meadow is a spiritual nexus. It is made more powerful by being a perfect circle in nature. I was casting a protection circle and it is stronger when cast inside a natural nexus. I would have asked your permission, but I was not aware you had claimed it."

She understood our nature well enough to acknowledge my territory. I still knew nothing of her nature.

"What do you need protection from?"

"A vampire."

I stared at her and I didn't know what to say.

"It will be a while before he finds me. When he does I will be strong enough to be free of him."

"Is that the real reason you moved to Forks?"

"I told you the truth earlier. The only thing I left out was the small detail of his species. I never claimed that he was human. Quinn moved us here to get away from his drama."

She dated a vampire . . . that's how she knew what I am. I can't even think about how that makes me feel I have so many questions in my mind.

"Why did you trust me with all that information and no one else?"

"I was given your name from my spirit board. It has never steered me wrong about people before."

"Is that why you wanted to be friends?"

"No, I really like you. I find you funny and your taste in music is not bad. It is just a bonus that I was guided to you on a spiritual level. I didn't realize who you were until you introduced yourself in the car that day. If you want I can wipe all this from your memory and you and I can go back to being strangers."

"No, I don't want that." I said a little too quickly

She smiled at me and said, "So you still like me even though I am a witch?"

"Yes, I am just surprised that you exist. . . Shouldn't you be the one who wants nothing to do with me?"

"Why?" She looked surprised.

"You have had a bad experience . . ." I motioned towards the bite.

"A bad experience?" She laughed a bit, "No that was a product of pleasure not pain."

"Pleasure?"

I couldn't help but be immediately embarrassed. If I could blush I would have. She looked amused by my expression.

"Our world has many secrets."

I loved how she said our world. She considered me part of hers.

"See you need me as a friend. Now you can learn about my world and I can learn about your family. What makes your eyes so different Edward?"

"Our diet is different. We only drink from animals. We consider ourselves vegetarians." I managed a small chuckle at our family inside joke.

"Is that how you are able to have such a large coven? I have never seen more than 3 living together and that is strained as it is."

"Yes, our control has kept us in touch with our humanity. It is what bonds our family."

"I wish more vampires were like you. It would make it easier for my family to get along with them."

"Do you know many vampires?"

"I have known a few, but less since the incident in L.A."

Her tone was thick with sadness and it made me wonder about her history. Even though she tried to sound like a seventeen year old girl, her speech would give her away.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." She said lifting only the corners of her lips.

"How long have you been seventeen?" I mirrored her smile.

"Only four months. Not as long as you have. You sound like you were from early 1900's. Am I in the right ball park?"

So she was actually a teenager . . . Yet she could pin point my age just from listening to me. I have never wished to hear anyone's mind, but I was dying to hear hers.

"I was born in 1901. How did you know?"

"Quinn was born in Chicago 1899. You sound like him. Maybe you can get together and exchange stories sometime. I was raised by witches from your time; actually before your time and their speech patterns rub off. We have photographic memories and the older the witch the more she enjoys reminiscing. I am no more than a parrot repeating."

She poured two glasses of wine and handed me one. I eyed her cautiously. She must know that I would not be interested.

"I actually don't drink it is only camouflage to fit in."

She smirked at me and rolled her eyes [Such a seventeen year old expression]. "I know, but I think you will like this. Trust me."

I took a sip of the wine and it was the most amazing thing I have ever tasted. The wine was laced with something that I could not place. My confusion must have shown on my face because she began to giggle.

"What's in here?"

"The reason witches and vamps get along so well." She held up her finger which was sliced down the center.

"Are you insane?" I put the glass down immediately. I drank her blood! I didn't even notice that she cut herself. I was completely in control . . .

She was sitting across the couch from me and explained more about her nature.

"I don't need it. It is camouflage and it will keep you from looking at me like a snack. As soon as you've had it you won't crave it anymore. It will make our friendship stronger."

I looked to her finger again and it was healed. I took another sip trying to pace myself. "You don't need your blood?"

"No I am sustained by earth's energy. Blood just makes it so I can be around people without looking different. Emotions give off so much energy and I need to be around people; so it is just camouflage."

"Do you eat?"

"Sometimes; if I am feeling a little weak I can eat food, but it is not necessary."

I sounded like I was interrogating her. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes, why did you give up drinking human blood? Or have you never tasted it?"

"No, I have tasted human blood. It's amazing, but I don't want to be a monster. It is easier to live with myself this way. Animal blood sustains us as well as human blood; it just doesn't taste as good."

The lock turned in the front door and Quinn stepped in. I looked at a pocket watch that was clipped into my new vest pocket, it was 4 am. He came into the living room and was surprised to see me on the couch.

"Hello brother dear, what happened to the mandatory 2am curfew?" Bella stood to greet him with a kiss on the cheek.

"It only applies to those of us under 100."

"Doesn't it seem a little backwards to you? The young don't need their beauty rest as much as the more . . . mature crowd."

Quinn laughed and poured himself a glass of wine.

"So Bella tells me you are from Chicago?" I asked him interested in hearing about home from someone who grew up there the same time as I did.

"Yes sir, Chi-town born and raised."

"I wish I had more memories of Chicago. I have seen it modern day, but I miss the old neighborhoods."

"When did you move out of the town?"

"1918."

"Good times. Before the gangsters and prohibition."

"I knew you two would get along." She beamed at us.

"So Edward, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation as I walked in. Animal blood eh?"

"Yes, we are trying to live a lifestyle that is more socially conscious.""Well that is very progressive thinking. I hope your good influence will rub off on Isabella. Your sister has already had a great effect."

Bella yawned then announced, "Well I should get in some winks before the sun rises."

"I should get back to the house I am sure Alice is dying to know where I have been."

She walked me to the door and Quinn went upstairs to his room.

"I am glad we had this talk, do you mind if I use the meadow at twilight tomorrow . . . or should I say later on today?"

"No problem. It is not mine; you are free to use it whenever you need it."

"Thanks Vampire."

"Welcome Witch."

"Good morning."

She closed the door behind me and I was left to sort out my feelings. I drove home and Alice was waiting in my room for me.

"She took you shopping!" Alice jumped up taking in the new outfit. I felt like I had done something wrong because she looked like a little girl whose tea party had been ruined.

"No, actually I think you were right about you two being good friends. She conjured this up for me." I motioned from the classic black chucks to my messy hair and back down.

"Conjured?"

"She is a witch."

"Does she know what we are?" Her tone was hopeful.

"Yes, she has known since we met."

"Can I pick out your outfit for your date?"

I read her thoughts and I was in the meadow holding Bella. She left the room knowing I would say yes. Rosalie took her place after hearing the discussion.

"Wow, she accepted an offer for a date?"

"Hi Rosalie, no not an official date. I think we will just bump into each other in the meadow."

"Did she tell you she was going to the meadow?"

"Yes, but –"

"Edward, it's a date. If you need tips see Emmett." She smiled at me and for once she was thinking about my happiness instead of her own. I would not be asking for any dating tips until I actually ask her and she accepts.

I heard Alice announce a sunny day in Forks as the sun rose in the clear sky. I was stuck inside and decided to share my new discovery with Carlisle. He and Esme were in his study and we talked into the morning about what we knew of witches.

Each time I would compliment Bella I saw Esme's face light up. I knew how badly she wanted me to find someone, but I was not even sure if Bella was interested in me that way. She had dated a vampire in the past, but would she consider it repeating a mistake?

After long discussions about myths vs. facts about witches I decided to zone out and watch some TV. Jasper was on the couch in the living room.

"Hey Jazz, mind if I join you?"

"No problem, can you believe they are actually playing music videos on MTV?"

I sat down beside him and we zoned out watching rappers throw money in the air over girls dancing in barely anything at all. Then more alternative videos came on keeping our attention a little more. A very attractive teenage girl was the focus of the next video. I recognized the melody and I watched intently as I realized the girl was Bella with brown eyes. She was looking sexy as hell dancing in a mosh pit filled with other beautiful people. Each girl became Bella to me. As the next video came on I realized it could not have been her. Her face was dominating my thoughts; every pale girl became Bella and with all the Emo videos I knew this would turn into a game of Where's Bella.

I locked myself in my room and tried to write an entry into my journal. I had about 100 years worth of journals. I thought about selling them to clinics that deal with insomnia because they were just that dull.

The sun was high in the sky and no clouds could be seen. I heard a muffled conversation coming from the roof and decided to see what was going on up there. I jumped from my balcony onto the roof and there was Alice in a bikini enjoying the warm day as if she could tan.

"… all I am saying Bells is that I think you should have told me before Edward. We have spent so much more time together."

She glared up at me her skin sparkling like tiny crystals in the sun.

"Well I guess I understand about the shopping now that I have seen your handy work on my brother last night. I must say he looked very nice."

She placed her index finger against her lips and allowed me to listen in.

**Edward always looks great Alice**

"I think you two would make a very cute couple. When are you two going out?"

**Edward is amazing Alice and he will make a vamp girl very happy one day. I have no plans on dating anyone in the immediate future.**

"Sure Bella well we shall see about that. Well I should let you enjoy the day light. I will see you at school tomorrow."

She hung up and looked up at me pleased with herself.

"What do you think you will accomplish by forcing me on her pixie?"

"She likes you; she is just very young Edward. Think back to when you were seventeen; did you actually know what you wanted? She is the youngest of her very small species. Did you know that there are less than 100 witches total in the world?"

"No, we didn't cover that in our conversation last night."

"Well at least I knew something before you did. Quinn is the warlock that is closest to her age and that is why her guardians allowed her to live with him."

I read between the lines of what she was saying. Her thoughts were always more helpful. She was expected to keep the line going and by dating a vampire it made that impossible. Quinn was a full blood warlock close to her age. I thought back to their interactions and everything was platonic. Exactly like it is between me and my siblings; she and Quinn were being thrown together just as Rosalie and I were in the beginning. She is right, her life is dramatic. Doesn't make me like her any less.

That night I smelled her in the meadow something clicked inside me. She wasn't just a curiosity anymore. She was a necessity. She is as important as blood to me.

It's Sunday at 4pm and I am in love with a witch.

**(A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews I really appreciate them all!! Please keep them coming so I know you are enjoying the direction I am going.)**


	7. You kiss by the book

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

When I arrived at the meadow it was clear that I was too late. Her scent was beginning to dissipate in the clearing. I walked to the center and saw an envelope with my name on it. It was her stationary and her smell enveloped me as I opened it.

_**Edward, **_

_**I knew you would show up. I am at your house right now meeting your folks with Quinn. Hope that you catch us before we leave.**_

_**Love,**_

_**I.M.S.**_

I rushed back to the house and their scent was thick in the air. I walked in a she was standing in the foyer with her back to me. She looked like a doll in a purple and white plaid gingham dress. She turned slightly and winked at me as Quinn spoke to Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward, why don't you join us in the living room?" Esme called full of excitement.

Alice smiled at me from the couch and Jasper nodded at me from the furthest seat from our guests. He was nervous having them inside the house, but he didn't want to embarrass Alice in front of her new friend.

We sat down and learned more about one another. After an hour or so the conversation turned into parents talking about their children and Alice and Bella excused themselves. I heard them go upstairs to Alice's bedroom. No doubt so Alice could show off her closet which was a small room in its own right.

"Bella is one of the most promising witches the elders have seen in a long time. She is learning to use her powers with such control that she has attracted a lot of attention. That is one of the main reasons I moved us to such a small town. It was difficult to keep an eye on her in the bigger cities especially with all the different supes in the area." Quinn went on bragging about Bella.

"What supes have you come across in your travels?"

"Many vampires, some shifters and I believe this girl was a faerie, but we never received confirmation. The shifters in this area are fine with us being so close, but our species have been close since we are more closely related. I understand the rivalry between vampires and shifters, but you seem to be maintaining a very cordial relationship with the Quileute wolves."

"Yes, well we do live our lives differently from the rest of our species and it helps maintain a relationship with them. How is it that I have not come across your kind before?"

"We have very small numbers and camouflage well with the human race. Most of our numbers stick to the old world. Our paths have crossed before actually Carlisle. I looked much younger at the time and we were living in Chicago. We met in the infirmary you tried to save my friend after a brutal beating, I was born John Quinn and my friend was –"

"Luigi Largo. He was attacked by the gang that held the northern part of the city. As I remember it they were hit by some sort of flu afterwards taking several lives."

"Yes, it was fortunate that illness did not spread further than that group."

"I remember you now. Your eyes were blue weren't they?"

"Yes, our eyes change when we receive full use of our powers. Bella had deep brown eyes until she was 15."

"Do you age gradually or have you halted at a certain point?" Esme asked.

"Physically I am eternally 24, when in reality I am 110. Bella will not age past 18 due to the early age she received her powers. Aging usually halts 3 years after receiving your ability; her mother looked about 25. Her father was about 23. My parents were about 25 as well."

"You use the past tense when you talk about your parents. Why is that?" I asked remembering the sad look in her eyes that afternoon in the parking lot.

"Both of us lost our parents in a small war shortly after her birth. In our species couples fight side by side. She doesn't remember her parents very well as she was only 8 when this happened. She was taken in by the elders until they sent her to live with me. I am mentoring her until she is responsible enough to be on her own."

"I am very sorry about your loss."

"Thank you."

"Do you entertain a lot of other vampires?"

"We rarely have guests in this area. As you may know vampires tend to stay to their own covens if not just to themselves."

"Yes, I have known quite a few vampires. Not all of them are as civilized as your family has proven itself to be. I just worry because another reason we moved here as I am sure Edward has told you was because of a vampire who had a relationship with Isabella. He is dangerous and I would like to keep her away from him until she is able to handle her powers with more control. Just last night she turned a local boy into a piglet for trying to kiss her. I am trying to curb these impulses she has."

I heard laughter coming from the corner where Jasper was sitting quietly. We flashed him a hard look and he just replied, "Sorry, but it was quite funny to see him walk to his car sopping wet."

"I am sure it was, but if he hadn't accidentally run into the salt water it could have been hours until he turned back into himself."

It was quiet for only a moment then Alice bounced down the stairs followed by Bella.

"Carlisle, Esme you have such a beautiful home."

"Thank you Bella, you are welcome to come and visit anytime you like." Esme beamed at her. Thoughts of Bella and I were dancing around her mind.

I was distracted by thoughts of being turned into a bat for trying to bite her. After the wine last night I did not crave her blood, but I still wanted to bite her . . .

Jasper cleared his throat and I looked away from Bella.

"Edward, would you show me your room? Alice says you have an amazing music library."

"Sure, would you excuse me?" I excused myself from the living room and I walked over to Bella took her hand and led her up the stairs to my room. I hesitated before opening my bedroom door.

"Don't look so nervous Edward, if you want I will show you my room later."

I smiled unaware of my expression and I opened the door for her. I watched her face as she appraised my room. She eyed my bookshelves and my journals. She looked around the rest of my room.

"You've never had a girlfriend have you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"No bed, if you had a girlfriend I assume you would want a bed."

"You're right. I have never had a girlfriend before."

"Even when you were human?"

"Nope not even then."

"What about you?"

"No girlfriends, but hey college is coming up you never know."

I gave her a look and she answered me.

"I dated a few boys, but none of the relationships warranted time in my bed."

She didn't look at me when she said this she was flipping though my music. She took the scarf that she was using as a headband off and tied it as a blindfold over my eyes.

"Pick an album out and I will put it on for us to listen to."

She spun me as if that would disorient me. I knew exactly which one I would pick. I pulled the vinyl copy and handed it to her. After a couple seconds I heard the needle lower onto the perfect track.

**Those fingers in my hair  
that sly come hither stare  
that strips my conscience bare  
its witchcraft**

I grabbed her hand and wrapped my other arm around her waist. We began a simple circular motion.  
**And I've got no defense for it  
The heat is too intense for it  
What good would common sense for it do**

She let me lead her and it was like she was as light as air.

**cause its witchcraft, wicked witchcraft  
And although, I know, it's strictly taboo**  
**When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says yes indeed in me  
Proceed with what your leading me to**

I twirled her and she spun back to me. Her strawberry scent was intoxicating. I inhaled her scent and felt her relax against me.

**Its such an ancient pitch  
But one I wouldn't switch  
cause there's no nicer witch than you**

She pulled my blindfold off and was smiling with me.

"You dance very well." I complimented her as the song faded to a close.

"Thank you. It is part of my training. For over ten years I have had dance lessons and combat techniques daily."

"Grace on the battlefield?"

"Exactly, although it would really be utterly useless against someone as graceful as you."

"Well, you would just have to bat your eyelashes at me and I would be powerless to stop you."

"Good to know." She said and I loosened my arms from around her. She stayed close to me and she kept my hand in hers. "Well thank you for the dance and showing me around your lovely room. I will return the favor next time you are over."

"Do you have to leave so soon?"

"Yes, Quinn and I have a sparring session. I should get going. Will you be in class tomorrow?"

"Yes, Alice predicts the weather will be overcast as usual so you will see us tomorrow."

"Great." She loosened her grip on my hand, but I kept hers in mine as I walked her down the hall. She just smiled at me and followed my lead. I was never the affectionate type, but this girl made it feel right. Before we got to the staircase I acted on an impulse and stopped her in the hallway.

"Bella, I really like you and I want to spend some time getting to know you."

"Edward, I like you too, but I need time to figure things out here." She got on her tip toes and whispered into my ear ,"I have a weekend trip planned to simplify my life a bit. If you are patient you and I can get to know each other soon."

Her lips were so close to mine as she pulled away from my ear, but I was worried about being turned into a bat so I didn't try. She skipped down the stairs and Quinn stood ready to go. They said their goodbyes and I went to my room to sulk. I expected Alice to come to my room, but she went with Bella and Quinn for the evening.  
. . . . .

About 3 hours later Alice bounced into my room in dirty work out clothes. I couldn't help but laugh at my sister who was usually very clean and dressed in the detail perfect outfits. "What happened to you?"

"Bella can pack quite a punch."

"You allowed her to strike you?"

"Allowed? No."

"Alice, you are a vampire. How could a girl who weighs, what . . . a buck ten; knock you down?"

She glared at me and replayed their sparring session in her head.

Alice was moving at human speed for the first face off and quickly learned that was a mistake. Bella had her on her back in less than a second.

The second attempt she used vampire speed and it took a couple tries, but she still connected one of her kicks. When she made contact a purple light flashed I am guessing it is energy.

"Alice, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just confused. No one is usually able to get past my ability. She sparred with Quinn and it looked like dancing. Aside from all the times he was able to land kicks or punches. "

Alice showed me some blood on her shirt. "Thank goodness she heals quickly. Tomorrow you won't even know she had been fighting."

"Why did you go anyway?"

"I wanted to see her in action. Quinn said it was a good idea since she has only had him to practice with for a while. Why? Are you jealous?"

I rolled my eyes, "Bye Alice"

"Fine, I need a shower anyway." She bounced off towards her room.

The next few weeks passed by quickly. In school people actually said hello when the Cullen kids walked down the halls. Quinn allowed Bella to loosen up a bit at school and she seemed happier.

The end of the year play auditions came and went and she snagged the lead in two of the three short scenes that made up the show. We saw less and less of her after school due to practices and her daily lessons with Quinn. Alice volunteered to help with costumes and sets and I don't think Forks High is ready for what Alice is capable of.

What I was looking forward to was Spring break. We are going hunting in northern California. There is a bear population that needs some thinning and Emmett is always hungry for angry grizzly. They are the only challenge we get in this part of the world. Alice and Rosalie were supposed to come with us, but they decided to hunt last weekend and are going on a girl's trip with Bella.

Its Friday before spring break I am picking up Alice from rehearsal.

I walked into the auditorium and Bella was talking with the rest of the cast with Alice right beside her.

"Edward! Perfect timing; I was just telling Bella and the rest of the guys about those drama workshops we attended in Alaska."

_You will thank me Edward. Just play along._

"Tyler is not aware of how to pull off a stage kiss. I suggest you and Bella demonstrate. A real kiss is too awkward on top of stage fright and jitters."

I looked over at Bella and she seemed relaxed. I wonder how good her photogenic memory actually is. I searched my memory for a scene and when I picked it I gave her a small smirk then unleashed my best Romeo on her.

_If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

I starred at Bella waiting to see if she would go along with this scene. It would afford me more than one kiss if I was successful. Then she spoke as the mask of Juliet took over her sweet face.

_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

We continued this banter as we walked to center stage in character and the eyes of everyone in the room were fixed on us. I stepped closer to her and I could hear her heart beating faster.

. . .

_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take._

I took her face in my hand and slid my thumb over her lips. She closed her eyes and I felt her lips kiss my thumb as I pretended to kiss her lips.

_Thus from my lips, by yours my sin is purged._

_Then have my lips the sin they have took._

_Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again._

We repeated the kiss and her eyelids fluttered as she opened them afterwards.

_You kiss by the book_ . . .

"End Scene!" Alice yelled.

Bella smiled and took my hand for a dramatic bow towards our captivated audience. Alice turned drama professor as I listened to Bella's heartbeat return to her normal speed.

"See Tyler a tilt of the head hides the fact that it is your thumb you are actually smooching instead of Bella. To the audience it looks like a passion filled kiss."

"I am just glad we are not doing Shakespeare. I don't think I would have gotten the part if Edward had auditioned." Tyler said sounding intimidated by our scene.

"I have terrible stage fright so don't worry your part is safe Tyler." I said trying to avert the attention from myself.

The girls said their goodbyes and we walked to the parking lot.

"Oh, I should grab my notebook before we leave I will meet you two at the cars." Alice said jogging back towards the auditorium.

"I am impressed with your instant Shakespearian recall."

She gave my arm a love tap and mockingly yelled at me, "Thanks for the warning! You are lucky I read that scene for drama last year."

"So where are you taking my sisters this week?"

"Los Angeles for some girl time and shopping."

"Is this the trip you were telling me about . . . to simplify your life?"

"Yes, but don't worry your sisters will be far away from it. I promise."

"Are you doing something dangerous?"

"Edward, I will tell you all about it when we get back."

"On our date?"

"Yes, on our date."

**(A/N: Yes I added some fluffy goodness, but I am always a sucker for all the flirting and trivial facts that lead up to a first date or first kiss for that matter. It always makes for a better relationship, or maybe that is just me? Since this story is all EPOV I am thinking about skipping through the spring break week, unless you guys think that it would be important to see what he is up to without Bella. Please let me know!)**


	8. Blackmailing my thoughts from me

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

Day five of hunting in the wilderness.

There is something calming about living amongst nature, Esme called the girls to see how their week was going. As soon as the call connected we heard music blaring.

"Rosalie"

"One sec Esme, I'll go to the VIP area it is quieter up there."

"VIP area? Well I am glad Bella is showing you such a good time."

"Apparently Bella went to the same school as all the children of the stars. Her friend owns this club and he has been monopolizing her time all night."

"Is Alice enjoying herself?"

"Yes, she is dancing the night away."

"Where are you staying?"

"Bella has a house in the Hollywood hills. The friend she is subletting it to is filming a movie in Europe so we are by ourselves."

"Well it sounds very exciting."

"I now understand why Quinn insisted she move to a small town. She is quite the party girl. This is the third club we have been to tonight. She is not even tired. She spends the daylight hours out with friends while Alice and I hide from the bright California sun, then dancing all night."

"Have you done any shopping yet?"

"Yes, some. Bella arranged for shopping to come to us. Alice is in love with L.A. Bella feels bad that we are stuck inside all day so we are actually flying to San Francisco in a few hours. Alice says it is overcast for the rest of the week there."

"We are only a couple hours from there. Maybe we can get together."

"That would be lovely. Alice is giving me a thumbs up from the dance floor."

"Did you want to speak to Emmett?"

"Yes, please."

Emmett snatched the cell phone and bounded up one of the huge redwood trees. We could hear low murmurs of their lovey dovey cooing. Jasper decided to call Alice and Esme and Carlisle went for a hike. I was the seventh wheel again. I went exploring in the opposite direction of my family and gazed up at the stars. After a while Emmett came bursting through the brush and threw the cell at me. I caught it without breaking it which was always a plus.

"Your girlfriend is driving my patience."

"She is not my girlfriend and why is she driving your patience?"

"Rosalie hung up on me because three vampires, male vampires, joined their table."

"In Los Angeles?"

"Yeah, she said they are hiding behind contacts, but they definitely are not vegetarians. Bella seems to know them quite well."

"So I am guessing you are going with Esme to San Francisco when they arrive?"

"Yes, their male companions insisted on accompanying them to San Francisco."

"Emmett, you know . . . if I didn't know any better I might think that you are jealous."

"No I just don't like guys I don't know around my wife. So are you going to come with us or do you want me to watch your girl for you?"

"She asked me for space and time and I am giving it to her."

"So just watch her then?"

" . . . Yes please." I said rethinking his offer.

"OK well I am in the mood for a challenge want to come after that big brown bag of grouchy deliciousness in the cave we found yesterday?"

"Sure, but try not to cry when I get to him first!"

I bolted into the woods with Emmett on my heels. I would have won with sheer speed, but Emmett pulled one of his monkey maneuvers by jumping on him from a boulder face.

Jasper and I were going to stay and enjoy the rest of the week in the woods, but Carlisle and Esme laid on a thick guilt trip and we ended up packing and joining them for a trip into the city by the bay. We drove in through Marin and over the Golden Gate Bridge. The city was overcast which made it even better for us.

We arrived on Stanyan which was between the park and Haight Street. Alice and Rosalie greeted us and showed us the apartment where they were going to be staying. It looked like a run-down building but when you got to the top floor it was one of those trendy lofts. They tore down the walls that separated four two bedroom apartments. The front windows looked out on the park and there were three rooms on each side of the apartment. The furniture was young, contemporary and reflected the SF lifestyle.

I heard a commotion coming up the stairs and in walked Bella and a male vampire.

"Hello! I am so glad you changed your plans to come and stay with us! Alice and I already made up your rooms so I don't want to hear anything about not staying."

Carlisle spoke up, "Thank you Bella, we have not been in the city for quite some time. I know Esme is looking forward to it."

Alice was so excited to see Jasper and she insisted on getting everyone to their room. The other two vampires joined us with our luggage and Bella began introductions.

"Carlisle and his beautiful wife Esme, Emmett who is with Rosalie and Jasper who is with Alice and their oh so amazing brother Edward."

"Cullen family these are my good friends the twins Joaquin and Laurent Roux and Jeremy Percy."

"Very nice to put faces to names. Alice and Rose have not stopped singing your praises since we met last night."

Emmett's face was smug when he heard that. I knew by reading their minds that none of them were interested in the girls. Well the twins were attracted to Bella, but terrified by her ex. Jeremy was more interested in me than Bella, we will leave it at that.

Bella grabbed my back pack and showed me to my room.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you were the type to come out and play at night so I gave you the best room in the place; mine."

She opened the door and I looked into the room. It had a fluffy white carpet on the hardwood floor. There was a nice seating area with cream leather couches.

"No bed?" I said mimicking her reaction to my room.

"Look up." I looked up and above the door was a platform that jutted out of the wall that held a bed. She led me to a computer across from the bed and it had an entire catalog of songs and movies. She picked a song and it flowed out of speakers that were built into the walls.

If you want to watch a movie just click on it and it is hooked up to the flat screen.

"You have a remarkable room."

"Quinn is a complete technology whore, which I love. He designed this room for me. My new room has the same technology, but the house in forks was unable to support the loft style we like. So my room is more conservative, but I love it just the same."

"I was expecting walls covered in posters and CD's everywhere." I admitted.

"Oh that was my room when I lived on my own. Quinn hates clutter so he integrated all my CD's DVD's and Vinyl onto hard drives. He framed my posters and the only things I have that can be strewn around my room are my books and journals."

"Where are you going tonight?"

"Jeremy is bringing me to his club to find someone. It is an underground vampire bar for your kind to rub elbows."

"A bar?" I asked a little confused.

"Yeah, no drinks just music and a place where they are free to be who they are. Trade stories and find others to put down roots while they are in town. Jeremy and I met because he was looking for someone to put a ward that kept humans out. It is for their safety as much as for the vamps privacy."

"Does Quinn know that is what you are doing here?"

"No! He would kill me. That is why I have made it a point to return to my old ways. I am on every gossip rag in L.A. for my socializing. He assumes I am just up to old antics."

She was openly using humans to manipulate her parental figure… textbook seventeen year old behavior.

"Bella I don't think that is such a great idea. Why not just relax and enjoy the rest of your vacation?"

"I am done hiding in tiny Forks. I would like to have my life back."

"Okay well can I escort you to this place tonight?"

"No, if you and I show up together and James is there I am afraid he would kill you or have you killed. Trust me it is a bad idea."

So he has a name . . .

"James is the ex-boyfriend?" I asked keeping my tone level.

"Yes the ex and a very dangerous enemy to have. So please, I understand the whole knight in shining armor thing, but I am not a damsel in distress. OK?" She gave me a sweet smile that made me want to give her anything she asked for.

If only she knew how much I wanted to keep her from any harm and how much it was killing me knowing that she may encounter danger. I knew that she was not helpless, but if this guy was dangerous enough to scare two vampires who were older than me I wasn't too optimistic. I gave her what she wanted, just like she expected me to. Is it still manipulation if you know you are being manipulated?

"Fine, what are the rest of us doing tonight?" I said pushing my negativity to the back of my mind.

She smiled and said, "Whatever you want. There are a few clubs that have all of you on their guest lists for the evening and the twins are more than happy to take you sightseeing."

"I am not much for dance clubs, it is a little distracting with my ability."

"I bet that would be annoying. I can't imagine having to filter out the incessant internal monolog of drunken people." She stopped her thought and asked me, "Can you read me?"

"No, I have given it my best effort, but I cannot hear witches."

"Do you like the fact that you cannot hear me?"

"Yes and no."

"Why?"

"Well I like it because you can't get annoyed when I accidentally over hear something you wanted to keep private or when I would like some peace and quiet. I hate it because you are one of the most difficult people to read and I actually care about what you are thinking."

"If you could have picked one moment to listen in when would it have been?"

I thought through the moments we have shared and I was struggling to pick just one. I wanted to know every thought that ran through her head.

I grinned and threw a recent moment at her, "How about the moment right after I began quoting Shakespeare? Your face was priceless. What were you thinking?"

"If I tell you do I get a question?"

"No, you already have my silence to Quinn about the true nature of this trip."

"Ah, you are blackmailing my thoughts out of me?" She used both hands to cover her heart and put on a dramatic shocked expression.

"I suppose that is what you could call it."

"You are really cute when you think you have the upper hand Cullen."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Swan."

"No, that is what I was thinking. Your face changed as you said those lines then it became that crooked smile I love so much. I assume it is your 'I know I am adorable' smile. Then I was impressed by your performance."

"Okay well what about at this point?" I pulled her close like that day in the auditorium.

We were an inch away from touching. The cocky smile dropped from her face as her heart began to beat quicker. I realized that I used my speed when pulling her close to me. Her expression wasn't scared, it was something new. Her tongue wet her bottom lip and her eyes closed. I slowly closed the space between us and stopped right before we touched. She touched her lips to mine slowly and I felt a jolt of electricity travel from my lips to my heart and back. Her lips parted slightly and she kissed my bottom lip. Then again I felt her tongue graze against my lips. It was my first kiss and I was happy to find out that it came naturally. My tongue found hers and it was as if we had done this a million times before. I felt her hands linked behind my neck and I had my hand in her hair. Her lips were so soft and warm against my cool lips. I breathed in her strawberry scent and felt her breath in mine. She moved her hands to my shoulders and pulled me closer to her as I tightened my grip on her. I felt her rhythmic heartbeat against my chest as if it were my own. She made me feel more alive than I had ever felt in my afterlife, I loved this girl and at this moment I knew it to be genuine.

Our kiss grew more passionate and I felt her suck my bottom lip and gently bite. It sent a rush through me and I returned the motion. I gently bit her lip and felt her warm blood flow from the incision into my mouth. Its warmth filled my mouth and sent a jolt down my throat as I swallowed. I heard a small moan escape her lips and knew this was something we both enjoyed. She kissed me harder and I felt her arms drop to my waist. I licked her bottom lip and the cut was already healed. I pulled away slightly and asked her if she was okay. She opened her eyes as if unwillingly and said a breathy yes. I pulled her close to me and she rested her head against my chest.

"You don't want me to go tonight?" She said more like a statement than a question.

"Of course not." I said keeping the millions of thoughts running in my head after the new step we both had just taken.

"Just know I don't want to either; I have to."

She looked up at me and I saw the resolution in her eyes.

"Well you don't have to go until later right?"

"Yes, but we should probably cool it in front of his friends."

"Thank God they are outside then." I kissed her again . . .


	9. Audaciously Cunning

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

We only spent a few minutes more in her room alone before she had to return to her hostess duties. Alice planned a date night for the couples in my family and the twins insisted on bringing me out that night.

The three of us were getting to know each other in the living room as Bella got ready to go out. Jeremy wanted all of us to share a cab downtown. The twins teased him about insisting on keeping Bella company as she got dressed.

I heard from his thoughts only ideas for clothes, hair and makeup. More like a best friend than anything else. Jeremy's mind was surprisingly pure for a vampire. I am sure if I were to dive in when he is hungry it would be a different case, but when it came to Bella he was completely enamored with her.

The jokes the twins made were made out of their jealousy that he would get to see her scantily clad and they wouldn't. I hid my annoyance with their thoughts and changed the subject to stories of our 'births'. They told me their story together taking turns with each part. They were interrupted though when a duet sailed in from the direction of Bella's bathroom.

We strained to listen and a heavy metal rift came through the door.

"Great now we will never get out of here."

"What is going on?" I asked searching their minds for a clue.

"They both have this sick obsession with metal and they will head bang their way back to the 80's if we let them."

Joaquin jumped up and went to Bella's bathroom. He broke out in laughter and we went to see what was so funny. Bella and Jeremy were singing along with a nu-metal song that spilled out of the speakers and Jeremy was putting his all into it.

Jeremy looked like he was turned in his early twenties. His long hair covers one eye and looks bothersome. He was wearing jeans and a faded t-shirt under a blazer. I listened into his thoughts as he danced around with Bella.

He was the only supe that Quinn would let around Isabella. They became fast friends despite the fact that he thinks Quinn is a complete bore. He is in love with Bella's energy and audacious attitude.

I came in as Bella flipped her hair out of her face and she looked amazing. She was wearing a snow white corset with shiny black leggings. Her hair was in loose curls that fell around her shoulders and knee-high black stiletto boots.

"Can we please get out of here while the night is young?" Laurent complained.

"You two are such spoil sports. We are just having a laugh." Jeremy said in a more composed tone. "Bella love, see, now your hair looks perfect." He turned her to the mirror and they made pouty expressions at one another until she began to laugh.

It was like everything he did was to please her and each laugh or smile made him the most special person in the world. He wondered what she saw in me and I realized that she had dished behind the scenes. He looked me over in the mirror and thought I looked more boring than Quinn. He was envious that my family were the 'right' kind of vampires for Bella. I just ignored his thoughts and looked to Bella.

Laurent was practically tapping his foot, "Okay queer peers we would like to take our new friend Edward here out for a night on the town not a morning stroll. Let's go."

"Jeremy what happened to these boys in the last year, they used to be such fun."

"Quinn happened. Must I remind you that your _brother_ stole away our entertainment? You can't blame them for being a little boring without you around." Jeremy said brother, but thought betrothed. His tone was trying to be like an authority figure scolding her.

She stole a glance at me when he said that part about Quinn. She quickly grabbed a short leather jacket and put it on while she headed for the door. We hailed a cab and Jeremy told the driver to take us downtown. Bella sat up front with the driver while the rest of us took up the rows in the back of the cab. Jeremy started naming off great places to find fun activities for _us_. They dropped us off on Valencia and it was so lively with people. I watched feeling out of my element as Bella and Jeremy drove away. She was smiling and joking around and the twins directed my attention to the menu walking by.

We debated the pros and cons of a 'proper' diet and a 'vegetarian' diet. I was out numbered but they seemed interested and understanding of my family's choices. We walked all over the city and I was actually enjoying myself. I thought it would be difficult being forced together with others with such a different diet. We surprisingly had a lot in common. They grew bored with their afterlives when they were around my age and began dabbling in real estate and businesses. They said I should find something I enjoy and build around it. I kept their ideas in the back of my head for further thought later.

Then we got to the topic of how each of us met Bella.

"We are playing high school students right now and she is at our school. Of course she knew what we were almost instantly and she and Alice are inseparable."

"So are you in love with her?" They began to laugh. Their thoughts revealed that everyone is in love with her and I would just be another sap with no chance.

"She is very attractive, but I am not sure about the whole beating heart blood flow issue." I lied casually.

"It is probably for the best mate. She is a trouble maker and has a great deal of baggage."

"We met her when she first stepped onto the scene a couple years ago. We were at a party with some people we do business with. She actually sought us out and I quote said, 'Hello I am Bella type O+ Swan, and you are?' Joaquin was standing there with his mouth open and I started to crack up. We invited her out and she proved to be quite entertaining."

"Yes, she is quite audacious. I think that is what caught James' attention. That guy fell head over heels with our wicked witch. Although you must know a completely different Bella than we know; she has changed so much since she and Quinn moved away."

"Her guardians sent Quinn to tame her?"

"Tame her? That man has acted as her Ritalin from day one. Her guardians want them to get married and have little boring witch babies. He tore up the relationship between her and James causing that incident back in LA and now he is hiding her in some backwards little town. She is starving to death! She told me she sleeps every night now. If Quinn knew that Bella was with us he would flip."

"What happened in LA?" It was so easy to pump these two for information, especially Laurent; he loves the sound of his own voice. As long as my questions are short and direct he will spew information for hours.

"Bella has always been sensitive to our dietary choices and James actually curbed his dietary needs by stealing from blood banks and vigilante justice in a pinch. Well he started to slip back into old habits and Bella found out. Quinn convinced her to leave him and she discarded him. He went into a rage and killed a few of her human friends from school. Bella deceived him into thinking she still wanted to be with him and he stopped his rampage." Laurent said and he thought about how perfectly matched they were because as he was strong and ruthless she was beautiful and devious. He thought of Bella as a predator and this outlook is what earned his respect. It worried me that she was capable of lying to someone who seemed to love her.

"Their parents think the humans ran off to Europe, but they just haven't found the bodies. And they won't find the bodies." Joaquin chuckled almost maniacally. I would be lying if I said it didn't make me uncomfortable.

"Quinn moved her to SF with him and she skipped town without telling James it was over. He searched for a year before he found her in SF when he showed up Quinn exiled him to the Bermuda Triangle, it took him two weeks to get out, but he is home now and has begun the search again."

"He came to visit us last week and he actually has a new redhead in his life, but he is livid with Bella. She will not be able to dazzle her way out of it this time."

"Is he planning on hurting her?"

"Who knows with James; he is a tracker with a penchant for revenge. She made him look foolish. He wasn't so much in love with Bella as he was possessive of her. He has spent more time looking for her than being with her."

"This guy has major issues; while they were still together he tore our friend's arm off for complimenting her figure. Do you know how long it takes to reattach and heal?"

I gave him a skeptical look

"Ok . . .I am using compliment in its broadest definition." Joaquin looked annoyed that I called him on his exaggeration.

I searched their thoughts as we discussed this. They had every right to be intimidated by James. He was a hot head and had almost no impulse control.

"Well, the next guy to date Bella better be handy with a stake."

We switched topics, but I became curious as to what Bella's plan was for the evening if this vampire was so formidable.

"Okay I don't know about you but I am done wandering the streets let's go to Nektar and see what trouble Jeremy has brewing tonight."

"Sound good to you Edward?"

"Yes, I think it will be interesting. This is a 'vampire bar' right?"

"You've never been have you? Well let's make it memorable." Their mood became excited and they couldn't keep a human pace any longer. Laurent took off down an ally and we followed close behind. The air was thick and the amount of people on the street lessened dramatically as we arrived at the door of the club.

There was a live band playing and I recognized the song from Bella's mixed CD. MSI was in the middle of a set and their members looked like they were oblivious to their audience. The band was the only thing in here with a pulse. I scanned the room for a glimpse of Bella, but all I caught was the faint smell of her blood. We followed the trail to a back room where the furniture had been cracked and broken. The door to the ally was open and a roaring fire was blazing emitting a warm purple smoke.

Without a goodbye to anyone I ran back to Bella's loft. I burst through the door and it was silent in the living room. No one had come back yet. I walked into her room and her scent was thick in the air, but she wasn't in here. I opened the bathroom door and in the dark shower I saw a small white figure under the warm stream of water. She was sitting on the tile hugging her legs and resting her cheek on her knees.

"Bella?"

She said nothing she just burst into tears. I stepped over the heap of bloodied clothes on the floor and sat behind her in the shower. She was trembling and continued to sob as I wrapped my arms around her trying to help calm her. Eventually her tears stopped and she fell silent. I grabbed a fluffy white towel from the rack and wrapped her up in it. She managed to stand and let the towel fall to her feet. In the same instant she was dry and in silk pajamas. I stripped off my sopping wet clothes and dressed quickly. Then I carried her up the ladder to her bed and we lay next to each other in silence. Eventually she drifted off to sleep and I finally heard her voice.

"Heart to thee, Body to thee, Always and forever; so mote it be."

She mumbled the same little spell a few times in her unconscious state. A couple times I heard her whisper my name. It made any concerns I had about her disappear instantly. I held her tight each time and she would relax into my arms.

She rested in the nook between my neck and shoulder and I felt her warm sweet breath against my skin. I held her hand on my chest and her fingernails would glow softly with each breath. It was fascinating to watch her sleep. After a long period of watching her sleep I heard a noise at the front door. I slid her off my chest and jumped down from the platform which held her bed. I slunk down the hallway and saw my family come through the doors and I relaxed immediately.

"Edward, why are you wet?"

"I was too lazy to dry my hair that's all." I didn't like lying to my family, but she hadn't told me what happened yet and my assumptions were just going to make my family jumpy and nervous.

"Where is Bella?"

"She is asleep, how was your date night?"

"Fabulous." I heard a sarcastic Emmett bellow from his room.

"We went to watch a show and he didn't like it." Rose answered my questioning gaze.

"Did you see Esme and Carlisle before they left Edward?"

"No, where did they go?"

"Back home. The hospital paged Carlisle because there was a major hunting accident that needed extra staff and he wanted to go and help out. Is Bella home yet?"

"She is asleep."

_Is that blood I smell?_

I gave Alice a stern look so she wouldn't vocalize her thoughts. Japer and Emmett were picking apart the plot of the show and I went back to the room to check on Bella. I went to the bathroom and picked up the bloody clothing and threw them in the hamper. The rest of my family continued conversations and watched movies together in the living room as the sun rose. I was lying down next to Bella and had gone into what I like to call stand-by mode. It probably looks like I am sleeping when I am in this state, well if I were breathing . . .

"Jeremy is gone . . ." I heard her say as the sun was full in the morning sky.

"What happened?"

"James took him from me and assumed his business as punishment for embarrassing him. Jeremy used his ability to keep me concealed from James while I lived up here in exchange for wards for his clubs. James killed him to make an example for anyone who helps me."

"Are you rid of him?"

"Him, yes. His new mate hates my guts though. James wouldn't allow her to kill me when I attacked him. He knocked me around pretty well on his own and wants me to suffer. I am not sure what I will do about her, but I have an eternity to wonder about that." She fidgeted and played with her hair. "Do you think the girls will mind going home early? I really need to see Quinn."

"I am sure they will be fine with it. Carlisle and Esme left last night actually. . . Could I ask you about your arrangement with Quinn?"

"The twins gossip like little old ladies; What did they tell you?"

"That you are practically engaged."

"That is so far from the truth. We live as siblings because that is what we consider each other. The only reason there is so much talk about us getting married is because we are the closest in age. Our population is low and they want us to extend the line. I am too young to get married, let alone have babies. Quinn feels the same and only agreed to take me in so that I would not be alone."

"So practically brother and sister; that is it?"

"That's it"

We did not move we just lay there staring at her ceiling.

"I am sorry about Jeremy, he really cared about you . . ."

"Thank you, I cared for him a lot as well. I have lost so many friends along the way, but thank god it is over. If I didn't hate that girl so much I would kiss her for taking him off my hands."

She took a long time to compose herself, but eventually she dressed up and relaxed into her natural demeanor. We left SF that morning and the girls decided to ride with us instead of flying back. Alice made a bit of a fuss when I held Bella's hand in the car but for the most part it was like any other road trip. The girls sang along with the radio and the guys punched each other when a VW bug passed us. We arrived back in Forks in record time and Quinn was waiting with three different Los Angeles newspapers in his hand.

"Ok I am in trouble, but I will see you all on Monday for school. If he doesn't kill me . . ."

She flashed us a brilliant smile and my girlfriend disappeared into her house.


	10. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

**(A/N: I am looking for a beta! I need someone to proof read and help with continuity issues I am having in my story; plus I love collaborative work. If you are interested ****please**** send me a PM!)**

__________________________________________ ________________________________________

Monday was overcast as usual; that morning as we stepped out of our house I saw a familiar black eclipse in my driveway. Bella was leaning against it and smiled at me. She was wearing a school uniform.

"What is with the outfit?" I asked her by way of a greeting.

"I just had my fitting for my senior year uniforms. I wanted to give you the first preview."

"He is sending you to a private school?" I laughed a bit.

"Yes, but I get to enjoy the rest of my junior year 'slumming' it in public school. My guardians insisted on better education and a 'higher caliber' in my peer group. So we are moving to Anchorage next year. Oh and by we, I mean just me. They are sending me into a dorm environment. They think Alaska is what is going to sort my behavior issues out. So get a good look before I am exiled to yet another sunless state." She did a smooth pencil turn and gave us a good look at the very sterile ensemble. She looked around and did another turn changing her outfit to a more casual tee jeans and chucks outfit.

"Need a ride to school?" She asked with a hopeful tone.

Emmett ran up to the car and climbed into the driver's seat. "That is so thoughtful Bells. I would love a ride to school."

"Would you like to drive Emmett?"

"Well, if you insist Bella sure I could drive us. Edward are you coming?"

"I was actually going to pick you up today . . ." I ignored Emmett and said to my girlfriend.

"Yep a little pixie called me and I wanted to surprise you instead." She said wrapping her arms around my waist. Alice was grinning from the backseat of Rosalie's BMW.

"Emmett you will not be third wheeling it on their first public appearance!" Rosalie growled at him and he pouted like a child as he vacated the car.

Bella got up on her tip toes and whispered into Emmett's ear, "You can drive home, promise."

He smiled and leapt into the convertible making it look tiny. "Shall we?" She said doing a grand Vanna White impression. I got into the passenger side and Bella took off towards school. We parked in the back of the parking lot, but it did not help. I got out of the car and opened her door for her. Every set of eyes were glued on us. So many questions, I tried my best to block them out and I put my arm around her. She smiled up at me and it was clear to everyone we passed that we were together. I am not going to lie it was a thrill to walk through the school and know that she was mine. I was practically flying. She chose me. I was happy even if I only had a couple months to enjoy her company. We have lived in Alaska before and I know we will figure something else out.

I reluctantly let her go to class, as we walked away from each other I was aware of the stares and thoughts darting between the curious teens. After each class I rushed over to her classroom to wait for her. I had seen this done a million times and I was excited to be doing it finally. Whenever she saw me her face lit up and it made me so happy. People began to think about how miserable my face used to be. Most were happy for us; confused and happy.

At lunch we snuck off and sat under a huge willow behind the school.

She conjured up a picnic blanket and we sat on the ground.

"How was the rest of your weekend?"

"Not too bad, behind the irate lecture I received I think Quinn is actually proud of me. I wish he did not call the guardians though. I really do not care for Alaska, but I suppose it could be worse. They could have taken me out of the country all together and sent me to live with the elders. At least with this new school on my transcript I can still ensure that I can go to the college I want; anything to get them to relax."

"Alaska is not that bad, that is where we lived before coming out here."

"Well of course you would like it there. I mean there is barely any sun. It will be okay I guess, they are allowing me to pick a body guard this time. In LA I was stuck with this groady little man with absolutely no sense of humor."

"Why do you need a body guard?"

"I am not allowed to live by myself and Quinn looks too old to live in the dorms. I am the youngest witch; it is just how it is done. Until I hit 100 I am like a glass figurine to them."

"Who are you taking with you?"

"I was originally going to take my friend Chuck, but she imprinted and now refuses to move. So I called Jacob Black, we met at the party on the beach and he has been sparring with me in the evenings for the past few weeks. Quinn has become close with his father and Jacob has become a really good friend."

"Jacob Black? The dog from the reservation?"

"Edward don't be so small minded. His people are an offshoot of my people. He doesn't spew that derogatory crap when your name comes up."

"Why don't you talk about him? I didn't even know you knew him."

"Edward, I am going to drop some knowledge on you. Do you want to know the secret to getting people to like you?"

I shook my head and answered just to humor her. "Okay, fine what is the secret?"

"Attention. When you are with someone you give them your full attention. You don't talk about other people. If you concentrate on them it shows them that you actually care about them and think they are special. Why would I spend the few moments I get to hang out just you and me talking about other people?"

She was beautiful in the dim afternoon light. I just blurted out the first thing that popped into my head.

"Why don't we just skip town after this? Go live somewhere else?"

"Really?" She said skeptically. Did she really think I was this much of a bore? Of course I would want to do anything that would keep her close to me.

"Yes, why not? You can always do the school thing later, we have forever."

"What about your family?"

"Rose and Emmett are moving away next year and Alice and Jasper will stay with Carlisle and Esme. You and I are free to go anywhere you want."

She bit one side of her bottom lip and tried to contain her excitement with the idea. I didn't even let her answer I grabbed her up in a passionate kiss and heard little snickers coming from the cafeteria. Emmett and Jasper were thinking encouraging words and I ignored them both.

She pulled away from me smiling, "You are going to get us suspended if you keep this up Edward." She stood up and grabbed her back pack.

The idea of a Cullen getting suspended made me laugh. Every teacher considered us to be the perfect student. The dating our adopted sibling thing was a little odd, but it never interfered with our classes so they did not care. Bella was still considered a bookworm and our relationship was not so far-fetched in the eyes of the faculty. The teenage population thought differently.

The end of the day didn't come soon enough. I waited around for Bella and Alice to get out of rehearsal and was surprised when I saw Quinn enter the school. He headed straight for the bench Emmett and I were sitting at.

"Hello Cullens, is Bells inside?"

"Yes, they should be wrapping up in about 10 minutes."

"How is the exciting world of small business ownership Quinn?" Emmett asked.

"Business is pretty good; your classmates drink their weight in coffee and soda every day, so I am pretty happy. How was your spring break?"

"Hunting was fun."

"Did you enjoy San Francisco?"

"Well, I enjoyed the city, but we went to see a show and I thought it was dreadful. Edward spent some time with the natives and I think he had more fun than the rest of us." Emmett really likes Quinn. Quinn reminds him of me in a way so he is always nice when he is around.

"Really? Who showed you around?" Quinn asked me. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to say. . . Well no use lying I guess…

"A set of twins, Joaquin and Laurent Roux. They took me to a few places and then I met back up with the family afterwards."

"Were you with them at Nektar?"

"I actually left them at that point in the evening. It looked like a mess so I went to check on Bella."

"Those two have a very interesting ability don't they?"

"What is their ability?" Emmett asked.

"They absorb information through proximity. If you notice they seem to know every one's business. It is very fortunate for Bella that they seem to be entertained by her."

"Well, they didn't let on that they were digging around in my head for any secrets, so I think it will be alright."

"I hope you are right. I did want to warn you though, after the incident last week you may want to keep your new relationship on the down low."

"What incident?" Emmett asked me upset that he wasn't in the loop.

Quinn looked amused. "If you are going to endanger your family with this relationship you should probably let them know to be on guard, Edward."

"Why would they be in danger?"

"Doesn't your kind have a thing about territory? That is why Jeremy's life was cut short; he was torn apart by his own kind for protecting Bella. If you are with her you should be on guard. James' pride was hurt by Bella and her lack of foresight in picking her companions. You should probably have the past talk soon. I am going to wait for her inside the auditorium. Bye Emmett. Edward."

I looked at Emmett a little nervous to see his expression.

"Don't worry Edward; I know that if you actually thought that this was dangerous you would have warned us. Quinn is just being dramatic, but you might want to consider having the past talk with her. How much do you actually know about her?"

The auditorium emptied out and we waved as Quinn walked past us to his car. Alice and Bella came over to us and Bella threw her keys with super speed and accuracy into Emmett's hands.

"Mind dropping me off at the res? I have to go there for my lessons today."

"Sure, no problem, if you want I will stay and give you an actual challenge."

She looked at Emmett as if sizing him up and said, "Well, I am sure I won't hurt you too badly. If you need the practice you can help out."

"That sounds like a challenge pip-squeak."

We got into the eclipse and Bella sat shotgun with Alice and me riding in the backseat.

"Do you want to come and watch? You will get to see Jake phase, it is pretty awesome."

"Yes!" Alice said for both of us.

Bella hit her speed dial and Jacob picked up, "Hey Bells, you on your way?"

"Yes, I am leaving school right now. Do you mind if I bring some friends to watch?"

"Who are you bringing?"

"Alice, Emmett and Edward. Emmett thinks he can teach me a thing or two."

A stream of laughter was crackling from the phone. "Okay well I have never seen those things in action so bring 'em along."

"See ya in a few Jake."

Bella gave us directions to a newly made clearing. Jake was standing in the middle half naked wearing only a pair of black cut off sweat shorts.

"Dramatic much?" Bella said giggling at the sight.

He smiled, "You love it though."

She stepped into the center of the clearing and Jake motioned for us to step out of the circle. Bella covered her eyes then extended her arms out I felt a pulse of energy then it was gone. Alice leaned into me, "Concealment circle, it shields us from prying eyes."

"Alice are you joining in as well?"

"No thanks Bella, once was enough for me."

"I guess it is just you and me Emmett."

She put Emmett in workout clothes and changed into a sports bra and yoga pants. For the first time I saw her bare midriff and noticed she had a tattoo in white along her ribs.

_**L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux**_

I walked over to her and spoke softly, "What is essential is invisible to the eye." I translated out-loud, then pointing to her ribs to clarify when I received odd stares.

"Do you like it? I got it when I turned 16."

"It is very fitting."

"Well you better step back so we don't bump into you."

We watched the lesson and the mixture of magic and physical attacks was fascinating. Jacob and Emmett almost had her at different points, but it proved fruitless. Alice sat next to me looking smug. Emmett was able to make contact, but she managed to get away time after time.

Jacob Black once removed from the circle was easy to read. Mostly it was critiquing her attack style when she was with Emmett. Once in a while it would be appreciating the view, but nothing that was out of the ordinary for thoughts around Bella. He made it a point not to think about me. Anytime he would look at me he would quickly think of something else. He was excited about Anchorage and the adventures he might get to have.

I almost felt bad that he would not get them, and then I thought of having Bella all to myself and traveling. I could not feel guilt with that much joy in my heart.

Afterwards Bella and I went back to her house; we dropped off Alice and Emmett on the way.

"You ready to help me with my next lesson?"

"What do you mean?"

"What two lessons do I have every day Edward?" She opened French doors that connected the living room to a room with mirrors and a ballet bar on one side. They converted the formal dining room into a dance studio. "When we saw the house online I practically begged for this room. It is not like we eat much anyway and we are more the bowl of cereal sitting at the counter kind of people."

"Do I get a tour of the rest of the house?"

"That is right I owe you a tour of my room."

She led us up the stairs and we stood in front of her bedroom door. She slowly opened the door and it was a sky blue room with the trim varnished in a dark chocolate brown. She had a desk and it was covered in pictures and books. She had a bookcase filled with composition books and journals. If there was any doubt that we were perfect for each other it was gone. Her bed was unmade and the sheets complimented the color of the walls.

"I think I like this room better than the other one."

"Thank you, this one is actually lived in. She fell onto her bed and directed my attention to the ceiling. It was covered with glow in the dark stars like in a child's room. I lay down next to her and she blacked out any incoming light and the stars glowed brightly. In the dark I could still see her perfectly. She pointed a remote at her TV and music slowly filled the room and we relaxed as sonic youth's version of superstar swept over us. She put my hand over her steadily beating heart and I could feel its relaxed rhythm and the blood coursing through her veins.

"What is the last thing you dreamt about?" She asked me in a low voice.

"I do not remember. Most of nights were spent in the hospital and I don't remember much due to my illness."

"Would you like a second chance to dream?"

"Trust me if I could fall asleep I would have found a way by now."

"Troubled blood with sleep's unease; remove the cause of this disease; awake eternal nevermore"

She placed her head on my chest and the strangest sensation fell onto me. A feeling I had not felt for 108 years; fatigue. Then I began to dream . . .

**(A/N: What do vampire's dream about? Please let me know what you think they dream about.)**


	11. If I could dream I would dream of you

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

A soft knock at my bedroom door woke me up and my mother came in carrying a tray of sausage and eggs. She is followed by my father and they began singing happy birthday.

My mother, Elizabeth Masen and my father, Edward Sr. he looked awkward singing to me. It is my 18th birthday and the last day as a civilian. Tomorrow I would be off to fight for my country.

We sat around my bed as I ate and they told stories about me as a child. It was our tradition; each birthday we would eat as a family and share memories. My mother's green eyes were dancing as she remembered my first steps. My father remembers our first Cubs game. I am silent, but I am making memories of my father sweeping a lock of my mother's bronze hair behind her ear and her smile as she looks up at him; the scent of her as she gives me a birthday hug and how firm my father's handshake is. Knowing that he is proud of the man I have become.

After breakfast I showered and groomed. A crow stared at me from the window as I slicked back my hair. It is always staring at me; which I find odd since we are in a city and you don't see many birds outside of your run of the mill pigeons. I dressed myself in my favorite shirt and casual slacks and made my way to meet the guys for a game of ball down at the field. It was just an empty lot, but for as long as I could remember it was our field.

The guys were already throwing the balls around when I got there. John and the rest of them started punching me and getting their hits in as is customary for birthdays. As my arm was about to fall off an angel's voice stopped the pain.

"Hey guys take it easy we are depending on him to be able to hold a gun tomorrow."

The city became grey and she stood in a blue sun dress. The sun warmed my face as I looked to my favorite girl. She parted the group of men that stood around me as she stepped closer to me and I picked her up and spun her. She laughed and her arms held my shoulders tight. I kissed her soft lips and she kissed me back knowing our kisses were numbered.

A loud chorus of ooh's and awe's radiated from the group around us.

"Eddy, we said no dames during baseball."

I pulled away reluctantly and put her down on her feet. "Go play with your friends. I have a couple things to finish up. I will give you your present later." Bella said sweetly.

"Yeah Eddy, your _present._" Harry said from behind me. John smacked him upside the head. "That's my sister, show some respect."

"I will pick you up after the game honey." I kissed her hand and then returned to the game.

We played in the white hot sun, but it past so quickly I didn't even notice. I hit a homerun that nearly broke Mrs. Percy's window like I did a few years back. She had me taking out her trash and picking up groceries for a month to make up for it. We never kept score when we played in the field. It was the same game that had been going on since we were 9 or 10. This was the first time we put it on an indefinite hold.

I went home to change into my uniform and groom for the dance tonight. I walked to the local florist and picked up a white corsage for Bella. I borrowed my dad's car and drove to Bella's house. I had not told John, but I was here last night while he and Bella were at church.

I sat down for the most nerve racking conversation of my young life with their father Charles Quinn. He was fond of me growing up, but being friends with his son is different than dating his only daughter. I dressed in a suit and brought flowers for his wife Renee. She was the nicest woman and the source of Bella's beautiful smile and kindness.

"Sir, as you know, I love your daughter very much. She is the most beautiful, intelligent and loving woman a man could ever ask for. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but her. I would like to ask her to marry me and I'm here today to ask you for your blessing."

I rehearsed this speech in my head for weeks. When it came out it felt like it wasn't enough, it was as if I left so many things out. . .

John and Charles were sitting on the porch when I arrived. John was also dressed in his uniform and looked as if he cut his unruly hair. "Good evening Mr. Quinn, is Bella ready?"

I was still in respect mode after our talk last night and John raised an eyebrow at my greeting.

"Hello Edward, yes why don't you come in?"

We walked into the house and Renee greeted me, "Edward you look so handsome in your uniform, even nicer than in your suit." She winked at me making sure that John was still out of the loop. If he knew what I had done I am sure he would have been sore at me for now consulting him first. John was giving me an odd glare, most likely thinking that he was missing something.

"Bella, Edward is here!" Renee called up the stairs.

She stepped into my sight and she was a vision in a deep purple dress. She stepped down the stairs carefully and smiled at me, never breaking eye contact.

"You are so beautiful Bella."

She blushed at my compliment adding tint of pink to her cheeks.

" . . .And now she is perfect" Charles said beaming at his daughter.

" Thank you." She said looking at her shoes.

I lifted her chin so her eyes met mine, "Please don't hide your eyes from me."

A huge sigh broke our gaze and John said, "Could we please go now?"

We said our goodbyes and it was the first night we did not receive a lecture or curfew. I am not sure if I would stick to a curfew tonight. I drove us to the ballroom where the dance was being held and John bolted as soon as the car stopped.

"I'll see you two in there!" John was excited for this. It was the last time we would see all our friends before we ship out in the morning. Bella and I strolled taking our time and she stopped us right before the door into the dance.

"I almost forgot, I want to give you your present!" She pulled me to the back of the building that faced the water and we sat down on a bench. She was holding a small box wrapped in purple paper. She held out the box to me in her cupped hands. Her long lashes framed her brown eyes and she was staring at me expectantly. I reached out to grab the box and a satisfied look washed over her features.

I peeled back the paper and opened the plain white box revealing a short white gold chain with a 1940 mercury dime attached through a star cut out of the top of the dime. I looked at the back of the dime and it had been sanded down flat and engraved with an intricate EB framed by a heart and the words:

**Always**

**EB**

**Bella**

"I wanted to give you a token to take with you. So you know I will be here waiting for you to come back to me. . . You can attach it inside your jacket pocket and keep it close to your heart."

I stood staring at the gift so small in my hand yet it meant so much.

"I know it is a bit selfish as a birthday gift, but I am going to be going crazy while you are gone I wanted to let you know I will miss you and think about you each minute of every day."

She was babbling, I am usually more vocal than this. I am more carefree and fun when I am with Bella. Now I was mute and contemplative. The words on the coin struck a chord in me. Always Bella.

"Sweetheart I love it. It is perfect. The best gift I have ever received."

"Truly?"

I kissed her and her smile radiated into the warm pink sky that surrounded us. I held her as we watched the sun set into the orange water and the sky turned into the pale blue of twilight. It felt so comfortable, but the air was getting chilly and there was a room of people waiting for us. I clipped the chain into my pocket as she wished and we walked into the ballroom.

The loud jazz music filled the air and the floor was hopping with people moving to the beat. We danced into the night. I swung and flipped Bella to the music and we laughed and enjoyed each other's company. I managed to steal away and had the band play our song. Her eyes welled a bit when it started and we danced with her head on my chest listening to my heart beat.

The dance finally ended, but our evening was far from over. I had one thing I needed to do before I left town. John left with some broad he met at the dance and her friends. He instructed me to take his little sister straight home. No stops. I nodded and gave him my most sincere promise with my fingers crossed behind my back. I could hear Bella stifle a giggle as she saw the gesture. When he was satisfied with my assurances he got into a car and they drove away.

"You are lucky that he is so oblivious. You could never get away with lying to me that way."

"I would never lie to you, darlin'" I said with a bit of a twang at the end . . . where did that come from?

We drove until we arrived at a small restaurant. It was not as nice as some of our usual date night restaurants, but it was open this late and almost empty. We were given a table in the back of the restaurant and we were alone in the dimly lit room. A crow was sitting on the sill as I looked at our reflections in the window.

The owner's wife came to our table and looked at us as we were mustering up the courage to talk about what was to come in the next hours. She took a deck of cards from her pocket and said, "Would you two care for a reading?"

I examined the cards in her hand and they seemed to be tarot cards. My mother and father were always on edge about gypsies and their practices. Before I could decline Bella answered for us.

"Please, if it is not a problem." She smiled at me and I could not deny her.

"Yes, please." I said.

She pulled a chair up to our table and Bella shuffled the cards. The woman flipped 5 cards over and read our fortune. I didn't listen, instead I watched Bella's eyes as each card flipped over. I enjoyed each emotion as it flashed across her face. The death card showed up and her eyes filled with worry and she stole a glance at me.

"Young lady, this is just a symbol of a change in life, not a literal prediction."

She smiled as relief colored her eyes and she found my hand under the table. Eventually we finished dinner and it was time to talk about all the things we put off.

"Bella, I love you. Last night I wasn't having dinner with my parents like I told you I was. I was meeting with your father."

"Why would you lie about something like that?"

"I asked him for your hand. . ."

"What did he say?" Her expression was unreadable.

"He said no . . ." I said very carefully.

"What?" A heartbroken look took over her features. She looked down at our interlaced fingers.

"BUT, he says that once I return we have his blessing."

Her eyes shot to mine and I placed a velvet box in her hands. She slowly opened the box and pulled out the promise ring.

Inside I had engraved:

**Always Edward 1940**

"This is just temporary, just so you know that I will be thinking of you and will count the days until I can be with you again."

My parents were in bed by the time we got to my house and we snuck up to my room.

Bella was standing in front of me in her purple dress and I slowly undressed her as we kissed. I felt her dress fall to the floor and as I opened my eyes John was in the doorway of my room.

I pushed Bella behind me and began to fall as the bullet hit my body. I expected to hit the floor of my room, but it was further. I hit my body instead and my eyes flew open. I looked around and I was no longer in Chicago. I was in Forks with Bella in my arms and I realized the front door slamming was what woke me. Quinn was home.

"Bella? Are you home?" He called up the stairs.

Bella was still sleeping on my chest and my jerking movement made her stir. Her eyes flew open and she motioned to the closet. I used my vampire speed and was in the closet tucked away when Quinn came into her room.

"How were your lessons today?"

"They went well, Emmett came to help today and I was able to get some hits in, but he is really strong so of course it was more difficult. Jacob was really good at helping me with speed and deflecting."

"Very good. How was your dance lesson?"

"I fell asleep, I will do it later. Where were you? The store closed hours ago."

"I had a date."

"oooh, who with?" Bella teased.

"Leah . . ."

"Clearwater? Are you insane?"

"Why?"

"She is going to eat you up dear brother. That one is fierce, oh and the last time I checked she wasn't on the approved dating list."

"Well, you are ruining my reputation anyways with your wild ways so I may as well enjoy myself too."

"Good to hear it. So maybe you and I, Edward and Leah should double sometime."

"Yeah, well . . . I am going to get some sleep. See you tomorrow."

"Night."

Once his bedroom door shut I stepped out of the closet. I turned to look at it, there were no clothes at all; just boxes of photos and more books and music.

"How did you sleep?" She asked bubbling with excitement.

"That was the most amazing thing I have experienced in so long." I thought back to the memories of the dream. "It was so vivid and comforting. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Were you actually there with me?"

"Yes, but I was only watching or dreaming along. You were in charge of everything; you even pulled out my parents and their personalities straight out of my head."

"So what does it mean?"

"Well you took us back to 1940 which means you wish to escape from your present reality. You want to go back into the past to a period where your hopes are realized. It can also represent your romantic nature or your desire to romanticize everything."

She was so cute, she took me literally and was defining my dream. "What else?"

"Did you notice the crow whenever you saw your reflection? To see a crow in your dreams represents death and the darker aspects of your character. Like a reminder of your true self instead of the human form you assumed in the dream.

The war, signifies disorder and chaos in your waking life. You may be experiencing some internal conflict or emotional struggle which is tearing you up inside. Perhaps you need to be prepared to put up a fight in some area of your life.

The love we shared is most likely carried over from our waking life. It also shows contentment with your place in life. Although your need to look into our future contradicts that theory. Usually fortune telling signifies fear and control issues."

"The dancing?" I asked, remembering her face and the feel of her body as we twirled around the dance floor.

"Dancing has so many meanings frivolity, happiness, sensuality . . . sexual desires. Attending a dance reflects your attempts to achieve happiness."

She gave me a funny look then said," The most interesting part was you undressing me. It means that you are trying to understand me better. I think it has to do with the fact that you can't read my mind. Also the reason why John, was your best friend in the dream instead of someone like Emmett or Jasper."

"What a great friend; he shot me."

"No, you shot yourself. Quinn's voice is what woke you immediately putting him in the room and a bullet denotes the need to persevere in a difficult situation. So in a way Quinn is a source of strength for you."

I changed the subject, "How long were we asleep?"

"Only a couple hours. How do you feel?"

"Recharged."

"The purple bags under your eyes are gone, with a spray tan you could pass for human."

* * *

**(A/N: How was it guys? Please let me know if you liked it! And definitely let me know if you hated it.)**

Quote from Eclipse:

"You see, Bella, I was always that boy. In my world, I was already a man. I wasn't looking for love — no, I was far too eager to be a soldier for that; I thought of nothing but the idealized glory of the war that they were selling prospective draftees then — but if I had found . . . I was going to say if I had found someone, but that won't do. If I had found you, there isn't a doubt in my mind how I would have proceeded. I was that boy, who would have — as soon as I discovered that you were what I was looking for — gotten down on one knee and endeavored to secure your hand. I would have wanted you for eternity, even when the word didn't have quite the same connotations." - Edward Cullen


	12. Purple to Pink Ratio

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

"A White Rose by John Boyle O'Reilly.

The red rose whispers of passion,  
and the white rose breathes of love;  
O the red rose is a falcon,  
And the white rose is a dove.

But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
with a flush on its petal tips;  
for the love that is purest and sweetest  
has a kiss of desire on the lips."

**

* * *

**

I am a blood sucking immortal, whose soul is destined to be damned in eternal hell fire and I am picking flowers in a meadow to give to my girlfriend. I am making sure that there is a good purple to pink ratio. I feel so hardcore. . .

"Edward, we are leaving!"

I heard Emmett's loud roar coming from the direction of my house. I placed the flowers in my jacket pocket and ran towards my big bear of a brother. We piled into Carlisle's Mercedes and Rosalie's BMW. This was one of the few times that our whole family was going to a town function.

Alice was already at the auditorium and she was filling in because the Mallory girl came down with a bad case of stage fright and is feigning sickness. She of course knew everyone's part and fit into the costumes.

We took seats in the center of the auditorium and Carlisle exchanged pleasantries with some of his patients. The lights flashed and the rest of the town took their seats. The house lights dimmed and the show began. The show was made up of three small plays. Alice and Bella had great comedic timing and harmonized well for the last one which was a musical. Tyler was visibly sweating during his onstage kiss with Bella. All the costumes and lighting were great; we expected nothing less from the eternal planner that was Alice.

The audience erupted in applause for the curtain call and when Bella came up to take her bow I presented her with the bouquet I put together in the meadow. She smiled at me and mouthed thank you. As I turned to sit back down two cream and red tipped roses fell at her feet and her smile fell with them. She put her hand over her eyes as a visor, but she couldn't see who had thrown it. She gracefully bent down to pick it up and joined the rest of the cast with a false smile on her face. I scanned the crowd, but I didn't see anyone out of the ordinary.

We waited in the parking lot and Alice came to greet us.

"Great job babe, we loved the costumes!" Jasper said as he grabbed her up in a hug.

"Thank you Jasper."

"Great performance Alice, where is Bella?"

"Thank you. She and Quinn are going out to celebrate; she said she will meet you at the cast party later on tonight."

We arrived at the bookstore and a familiar face was standing in front waiting for us; Laurent Roux.

"What a quaint little town you live in."

"We enjoy it." Jasper said holding back a low growl in his chest.

"Hello Laurent, how are you?" I said keeping our interaction friendly even though I now did not trust him. Knowing his ability and seeing him in a town where Bella was supposed to be hidden instantly upset me.

"Doing quite well Edward, how are you? You took off in a hurry the last time we were together."

"Sorry about that, you see I thought I had left the stove on and well you know how quickly situations can get out of hand." He knew damn well why I left. No use in pretending.

"I see you got over your aversion to the . . . how did you put it . . . beating heart blood flow issue."

"Yes, well we are quite compatible. Is your brother lurking around somewhere?"

"He is with Bella and a friend inside. Don't worry, he just fed and has been instructed to behave himself while in your territory."

"I am sorry that you will be unable to stay in our town. Excuse me while I go congratulate Bella on her performance."

My brothers flanked me and my sisters went quickly inside. The back room was packed with students and I quickly spotted Bella. She made her way to me through the crowd of rowdy teens.

"Thank you so much for the flowers, they are beautiful." She used my arms to turn her around and I saw that she used some of the flowers in her hair.

"You are welcome." I smiled at how happy my small gift made her.

She kissed me in front of everyone (which was out of character for her) and then led me to the racks which were roped off from the party crowd. As we walked away I noticed that no one was noticing us and the lack of the other Roux.

"What are the Roux twins doing here?"

"They were directed to deliver a message and now that they have they are leaving."

"The roses?"

"Yes. It is stupid. I am just glad this year is almost over. We will soon be gone and this won't matter anymore." She was trying to placate me, but I wasn't going to let her.

"Are you going to tell me what the message is?"

"Sweetheart it is nothing to stress over okay?"

I sighed and said in a whisper, "Bella you know you can trust me. I would never let any harm come to you. . . I love you."

"You love me?" Her tone was ambiguous. It made me nervous and I continued.

"Isn't it obvious?" I forced a small laugh as I said this.

She was tearing up and I pulled her close to my chest. "You know I love you too right?"

"I do now. . ." I said relieved.

"I love you so much; that is why I haven't told you everything. I can't talk here."

"Let's get out of here then. I hate sharing you with your fans anyway." I nodded in the direction of the party.

"When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is knock."

She knocked on the wall in the occult section and a door formed and opened. I followed her and we walked into her bedroom.

"Do all your spells rhyme?" I teased.

She narrowed her eyes at me menacingly which mismatched with her smirk. "You try learning spells at three without the rhymes. Let's see if you pass your classes."

"I see your point."

"Quinn is going to be pissed when he realizes we're gone."

"What was the message Bella?"

"James knows my location, and he knows enough about my kind to use me to gain territory in California. If I come to his side willingly he will not kill more than is needed to sustain his followers. They will expose themselves forcing all of you out in the open. Witches act as the NSA of the supernatural world. Each war has been shielded by a witch that is how my parents died. They were fighting against an older vampire royal family who decided to take your kind above ground. The Volturi planned to expose themselves in Rome and their numbers were so great that we couldn't control all of them. Obviously our side won, but we suffered a great number of casualties."

"That is why you need a body guard and they don't trust a vampire to protect you . . . or date you."

"We have been the dominant species in the supe world since we were created. Our numbers are smaller than ever and I am a product of two powerful families. My parents taught me to embrace the other species in our world because we are all special and will be sharing the earth for eternity. I refuse to give up that outlook because of my loss. Quinn and I see eye to eye, but he is following them blind because he is having it drilled into him that it is loyalty to our kind. I know deep down he thinks it is bull shit though. I mean he is dating a shifter, he could date almost any single witch out there."

"So James will cause another war unless you join his cause…"

"He wants two of the most populous cities to belong to him. He has been power hungry since the Volturi lost their control. It opened up so much territory that the major cities have been littered with new born vamp armies."

"Jasper has told us stories-"

She cut me off. "About his time in Texas?"

"How did you know?"

"Jasper is a little obvious with all the bite marks. He makes Quinn uncomfortable, so he did a background on him."

"What else do you know?"

"James knows Alice from before she was made vampire. I have been trying to tell her, but she seems so happy with her life now that bringing up the horrible story seems too hurtful."

"She doesn't remember anything from her human life."

"Her name is Mary Alice Brandon. Her parents had her committed for her visions. There was a vampire who ran the asylum. He used to feed on the patients, by drawing their blood under the guise of bloodletting. Alice was a favorite of his because of her visions. When James met Alice he was intoxicated by her scent and hunted her. The vampire who adored her locked her away in a windowless padded call for weeks in the dark before changing her to save her from James who in turn killed him. Alice was useless to him as a vampire and he released her on the city."

"What did you find out about me?"

"I refused to do backgrounds on any of you. Quinn may know something I don't, but the only one I listened to was about Jasper, because if we were commissioned to kill him I would want to have the chance to tell Alice so they could run. . . James told me about Alice the night in the bar. That is what started the fight."

"Wait let's rewind. Commissioned to kill?"

"We are in charge of keeping the violence to a minimum and with our powers we can be very stealth. Did you even know that the Volturi leaders were dead? If I come across a villain I am expected to kill them. That is why I attend daily lessons. I need to be ready at any time."

"So you are trying to tell me that you are what? Buffy?"

"Don't mock me Edward. It is not like I want to do this, I have to. It is for the greater good."

"I am sorry it is just hard to wrap my mind around."

"We should get back; Quinn is already upset by the roses."

I grabbed her arm and she pulled out rather quickly and turned to face me. She didn't think I was going to attack her she was just proving that she could handle herself. I stepped back to show I would respect her space.

"Bella, I am sorry. I understand where you are coming from and know that I will be with you. James will not get his way. I am sorry, you can trust me."

"Thank you, that means a lot. I love you and I am just afraid that you would hate me if you knew what I was. What is expected of me."

I hesitantly closed the space between us and took her into my arms. Her violet eyes stared up at me. "Bella I will love you no matter what. You are my life now." I kissed her softly and tasted her sweet lips and salty tears. I whispered, "Please no more tears." She wiped her face and the redness disappeared from her eyes as if she never had cried. She knocked on the wall where we had come in and we were back in the racks across town in the bookstore.

We separated as soon as we passed the ropes back into the party room.

"Bella! There you are come here I need another female for the winning team." Jessica said as she grabbed Bella and dragged her to a pool table opposite Mike and Tyler.

I walked over to Emmett and Jasper who were playing darts in the corner. "Where are the girls?"

They rolled their eyes and pointed with their chins to the middle of a crowd of kids.

"They are going to karaoke."

"Ahh, that explains why we are over here then."

"Yes . . . Edward what is that smell?"

I sniffed my shirt and realized it was the scent that comes from Bella's spells. I barely noticed it anymore, but the first time I smelled it on the beach it was on my mind for days.

"Long story. So did the twins leave?"

"Yeah they had some redhead with them. She was looking for Bella when you two disappeared, but she gave up and left with Joaquin."

"Carlisle followed them to the city limits and called us when they were gone." Jasper added.

"Thank you for taking care of that."

"No sweat big brother." Emmett said as he towered over me and handed me 3 darts.

The rest of night was as normal as could be expected. Bella and Jessica won the game and collected a twenty from both their opponents. Karaoke was surprisingly entertaining. Alice and Rosalie sounded amazing of course and the other braver kids were not too horrible, but I think the best was Emmett. He got on the small stage and looked through the book. Most of the guys in the crowd were throwing rock songs at him and he encouraged the crowd to pick songs.

"Let's see we have some Korn, Disturbed, . . ."

Lots of cheering from the football crowd.

"Oh here we go . . ."

He picked a track and dramatically turned his back to the crowd. The beat started and everyone's face grew confused. It was Don't Cha from the Pussycat Dolls and here was big vampire Emmett. Swaying to the music and hitting each lyric perfectly without looking at the screen. He sang with his back to the crowd and jumped around to sing the chorus. His confidence was off the charts and I turned around to see Jasper and Bella laughing a bit harder than everyone else. I gave Bella a look and she put up her hands in surrender then pointed at Jasper. I looked at him and he thought:

_Yeah it was me, but the idea to sing was all his. I am just helping with his performance._

I turned my attention back to my brother as he gestured to just how 'hot' he was and began to chase Rosalie around the room. No one dared to follow that act and the party gradually began to wind down and the bookstore emptied.

"Bella do you need help straightening up?" Alice asked.

She snapped her fingers and the bookstore was back to its usual pristine condition. "Nope, I think I can manage." She said as she surveyed the room.

"Show off . . ." Alice grumbled.

"Where did Quinn disappear to?" Emmett asked.

"He has a date so I am locking up and all that."

Emmett and Rosalie gave me a loaded glance. Those two always had sex on the brain. I shook my head and looked away from them.

Bella began locking up the doors and we all stepped into the now empty parking lot leaning against a black motorcycle was Jacob Black. He threw a helmet at Bella and she caught it with almost no effort.

"Jake what are you doing here?"

"Quinn was down at the res and he wanted me on duty tonight. Ya know like a trial run."

"Well, I am fine to go home on my own. If you want just make something up to tell him and I will back you up."

"Well if you want to be stuck with groady man with no sense of humor next year fine, we can go with your plan." He took the helmet from her outstretched hand and made a show of starting the bike as if he were actually going to leave.

"Eww fine, fine you win. You just have to drive me home right?"

"For the most part. Quinn wants me to stay in the house until he gets back, probably tomorrow morning."

"Just let me say goodbye ok?"

He nodded and a victory smile spread across his face.

Bella said her goodbyes to my family and then gave me a hug ,"Can I come by and see you later?"

"Are you bringing the guard?"

"You should know I am crafty enough to ditch my detail."

"See you later then."

I kissed her cheek and watched as she hopped on the back of the bike.

"How do you get out of here Bells?" Jacob asked as they sped off.

"Just flip a bitch at the intersection and take the left of the fork . . ."

They disappeared down the street and I drove my siblings home. I went to my room to wait for Bella . . .

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: Thanks for reading!)**


	13. What are you going to do? Bite me?

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

It was half past 3 when I sensed her in my room. I was picking out music with my back to her and she snuck up. I let her get close to me without giving it away that I knew she was there. She playfully sprang and bit my neck. I whirled around and picked her up. She laughed a bit as I pinned her to the couch. She wiggled to try and free herself, but eventually she stopped and just looked up at me smiling her warm smile.

"You should never sneak up on a vampire."

"Why? What would you have done? Bite me?" she said in her most challenging voice.

"Don't tempt me." I slowly kissed a trail from her cheek down to her neck. I paused there for a second letting my teeth graze against her soft skin. I heard a small gasp come from her and I kissed her.

::: Knock Knock knock knock:::

"Edward don't you dare start anything I need to talk to her first!" Alice queen of timing said through the door.

We broke apart and I sank into the couch next to her. She turned on her side to face me.

"You told her?" Bella accused.

"I just said that you had something important to tell her." I said continuing to kiss her unwilling to let her leave. She shifted us until she was lying on top of me and she kissed me passionately only to jump to her feet a second later. She skipped to open the door and I saw Alice briefly before she kidnapped Bella.

I lay on the couch for a few moments to calm down; I resumed my quest for music and updated my journal. The entries have become a lot more interesting since I met her.

I was able to record a dream **I** had, exploring a side of myself that has been dormant all my life. I feel like for the first time in so long I am actually living my life versus floating along in the wake of the lives of others.

I made my way to the living room and sat at my piano. I began to play and felt Esme glide into the room and hover; listening. She loves to hear me play and was delighted that I was composing again.

I played a song I wrote for her what now seems like a lifetime ago. Afterwards I played a song as I thought about the dream I had. Esme's thoughts wove a beautiful story from the notes and I saw what Bella and I's relationship looked like from her eyes. I turned and motioned for Esme to join me at the piano.

"I haven't seen you happy in a very long time. I have missed it."

"I am happy, although now that I am, I am constantly afraid that it will slip through my fingers. Is that abnormal?"

"No, it is very human. Just enjoy it Edward, this is meant to be."

The two of us played into the night and I finally heard footsteps come from Alice's room. Esme smiled and nodded to the staircase. I sped up to my room and Bella was waiting on the couch for me.

"I have never seen Alice frown." She said.

"It is better that she knows . . ."

"I should get home. Jacob will be upset if he finds me gone."

"He is probably still asleep." I said

"Yes, but I should be too. Tomorrow I have two shows and lessons in between. I probably won't see you until Monday. Alice is going to Biloxi in a couple hours. You may want to spend some time with her before she leaves."

"Alright, I guess this is goodnight then."

"Oh wait one more thing. Have you seen my iPod? I was listening to it before the show and when I went back it was gone."

"You think someone stole it?"

"No, I just am not the kind of person to misplace things so I thought if anything maybe you took it to put music or something for me."

"No love, sorry. I can make you something to listen to if you like."

"No thank you. I will track it in the morning."

She placed her lips to mine and whispered "Good night."

"Night"

And she was gone.

I walked down the hallway to Alice's room and she was searching the internet. Her thoughts were dark, obviously trying to remember anything from her early life. I peered over her shoulder to the computer screen and saw pictures of their trip to Los Angeles.

_**Isabella Swan rumored girlfriend of LA club owner James Hunter out for a girl's night. Back on the scene after two years, sources say the couple jetted up north for a weekend in San Francisco.**_

_**Jeremy Percy fellow club owner and good friend of Isabella was overheard saying Isabella is single despite the couple being spotted in several LA hot spots.**_

"Alice why are you reading this dribble?"

"I am looking for a picture of him."

"Of James?"

"Yes, if I see his face maybe I will remember."

She Google imaged his name and a few side profiles and club scene pictures popped up.

"He is a vampire I doubt he has allowed a lot of pictures to surface of him Alice."

"Yes, I know but he sounds like he is arrogant enough to have something!"

She typed in Isabella Swan into the images search bar. Not too many pictures of her mainly her name attached to pictures.

_**Teen heartthrob romantically linked to fellow Sacred Heart student Isabella Swan.**_

She clicked the pictures and we began reading through articles about a scandal with underage teens being allowed into clubs because of celebrities and shady club owners. The Roux twins were mentioned and Jeremy. As well as a few Las Vegas club owners. Then there it was a picture of James and Bella. The caption had no names, but it was clear that they were a couple. Alice stared at his face and her thoughts were vague.

The room where she was kept was a fuzzy black haze and she could feel a presence in the room, but without light there was no way to see him. Her first memory is stalking the night in search for a way to quench her thirst.

Jasper came in at that moment and had a small suitcase packed and ready for Alice.

"Alice, do you want us to come with you?"

"No thank you Edward. I will be home tomorrow night. I just need to go to the asylum and search for any records. I want to see if I can remember anything."

Jasper drove her to the airport and I went to the school to search for Bella's lost iPod. I was able to climb into the auditorium through a window left open in the projection room. I walked the empty aisles and went backstage through the sets and searched the dressing room. I took a deep breath and located Bella's chair. On the seat was her iPod and tied to it with a scarlet ribbon was an envelope.

On the front of the envelope was Isabella written in blood from a fountain pen. The blood was dry and distinctly not human. It was horrible and made my nose crinkle when I sniffed it. I text Bella:

_**I am in the auditorium. I found your iPod, it has a note attached.**_

Less than 10 seconds later she text me back.

_**I'll be there in 5, please don't leave.**_

She arrived in record time and I handed her the letter. She opened it and there was a lock of brown hair tied with a ribbon. In the card:

"_**Oh, how wrong we were to think**_

_**That immortality meant never dying."**_

…

_**XOXO,**_

_**James**_

"Bastard." It was all she could say.

"Who did he get that from?"

"Groady man with no sense of humor."

"Your former body guard?"

"Yes, he was really fierce; I am not sure how James managed it."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." She scanned through her iPod and was annoyed when she saw he added a playlist.

"Do you know where the quote is from?"

"Yes, it is from a song, Our Lady of Sorrows. It is about shedding your fear and fighting for revenge and ending an ongoing battle. He is so dramatic."

"What do you want to do?"

"Nothing, we will just ignore it and move on with our plans. He won't proceed without my help and if he continues going after my friends and protectors the elders will have him taken care of."

"You don't seem upset" I observed.

"I am not upset. Mr. Finch was a very skilled warrior in his own right and if he met his end I know he took someone else with him. It was the way he wanted to go. No joke. He was the toughest shifter I knew. James dug his own grave by taking him out. His pack will be hunting him now and once the elders find out they will be pursuing him as well. "

She looked into my eyes and smiled. "Honest Edward, I am fine. This is not a big deal."

"Fine, but I would like to stay close. Just in case."

"I have no objection to you staying close. Jacob is still snoring on my couch if you are worried about me being home, but you can see me later in the evening. After lessons, if you want."

I made sure she got to bed then I let myself out of her house and ran home before the sun rose. I kept replaying her reaction in my head. She seemed to be more offended when she discovered he altered her music than to the death of her former body guard. It was upsetting. She even fell asleep with no issues. I ran through different conversations in my head that Bella and I shared and I tried to remember anything about death or mourning. She was catatonic the night that Jeremy died. Then the next day she was singing show tunes in the car with Alice and Rose. I had to remind myself that even though Bella looks and feels human, she is not. Maybe her lack of emotion over this death is a witch trait. I replayed the information that Laurent spilled the night we spent together and I remember him saying she and James broke up because he was killing humans, but in the bookstore before I knew she was a witch she told me it was just due to his intensity. Laurent probably lied about most of what he told me, but wouldn't I have heard the truth in his thoughts?

I arrived as Carlisle pulled into the garage.

"Morning Edward, are you just getting home from the party now?"

"Not exactly, the party ended hours ago, but I just left Bella now."

"Oh?"

"No, Carlisle nothing happened. You are just as bad as Rose and Emmett."

"Well you are doing the walk of shame as I have heard it called; one can only draw so many conclusions."

"I actually have some news for you, or maybe it is something you already know." I thought of the best way to tell him that the group that he spent so many years with had been wiped off the planet.

"Yes, Alice stopped by on her way to the airport." Carlisle blurted having it still fresh in his mind.

"No, it is about the ---"the words escaped from my head. What was I going to say? Volturi?

"About what Edward?"

"The –"I knew what I was trying to say, but the words would not leave my lips. "Um, well I will fill you in later; I need to figure something out." I bolted from the garage up to my room.

My mind was fuzzy; I couldn't remember what I wanted to tell him. Why was it important? What is going on? Lots of questions, but no clear answers were coming to mind. Then my attention span became that of a gnat. I read a novel and even organized my room. Emmett and Jasper came up in the early evening. Jasper was worried about me because my mood was so flighty. He had never felt that from a vampire before. We are usually able to think of so many things at once that we have no need to behave this way.

We went for a hunt and I was so focused on the task at hand that I was done in record time. We ran up to the reservation and skipped rocks into the ocean while Jasper updated us on Alice's trip. "She was able to find record of her stay, but so far no other leads."

I shrugged and picked up another rock smoothing it into the right shape with my strength. The bits flaked off and I chucked it into the ocean watching it hop into the horizon. I felt a buzz come from my pocket and it was Bella.

"Are you done with lessons already?"

"Yep, what are you up to?"

"I am over at the res. with Emmett and Jasper."

"Tell them I say Hi."

"Hi Bella." They said in unison.

"So do you want to meet up or something?"

"Are you allowed to go out?"

"He won't be thrilled with the idea, but really can you imagine trying to ground me? It would be difficult and require him to stay home and watch me."

"What about your guard dog?"

"JACOB" She said his name with emphasis on each syllable "Has the night off. If you are so worried you can guard me."

"I'll be there in a little while."

"Can't wait, Love ya! Bye"

"Bye"

Ever had that feeling you forgot to ask something, but you just don't remember?

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Thanks for reading and below I have the full lyrics to our lady of Sorrows – My Chemical Romance. The song fit my story so well I had to put it in. As always I love to hear your feedback, it really helps me post as quickly as possible. I am such a sheep in that way I go with the general mood I receive. =D)

* * *

"**Our Lady of Sorrows" – My Chemical Romance – I brought you bullets you brought me your love**

We could be perfect one last night  
**And die like star-crossed lovers** when we fight  
And we can settle this affair  
**If you would shed your yellow take my hand**  
And then we'll solve the mystery of laceration gravity  
**This riddle of revenge please understand it has to be this way**

Stand up fucking tall  
Don't let them see your back  
**And take my fucking hand  
And never be afraid again**

We've only got one chance to put this at an end  
and cross the patron saint of switchblade fights  
**You said we're not celebrities, we spark and fade, they die by threes  
I'll make you understand** and you can trade me for an apparition

Stand up fucking tall  
Don't let them see your back  
And take my fucking hand  
And never

Trust, you said  
Who put the words in your head  
**Oh how wrong we were to think  
That immortality meant never dying**

Stand  
Take my fucking hand  
Take my fucking...

**Stand up fucking tall  
don't let them see your back  
And take my fucking hand  
And never be afraid again**

Just because my hands around your throat!


	14. I will talk you will listen

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

I arrived at Bella's house and heard loud music coming from her studio. I stepped around to the window and peered in to watch her. She was staring at herself in the mirror. Not in the same way that Rosalie does, but like she was seeing past her reflection. She started at her pale pink ballet shoes and moved up her legs to her black spandex shorts and black tank top.

She let her hair down and did a sharp bow. She flipped her hair and came up with the upbeat of the music, moving free form to the music. She is very graceful and moved as if she were silk. The music's tempo increased and she moved to match it. The lights in the room began to flicker and colors and images played along the mirrors. The music changed dramatically to a pop song and she didn't miss a beat. Her movement became sharper yet still graceful. The images on the mirrors changed as well and there were faces and lights staring back at her from the mirror like memories being projected. She was dancing face to face with herself in the mirror. She did a pirouette and sank down to a crouch with her back touching the mirror and one leg extended to the side. She held the ballet bar above her head. Her eyes were closed and she exhaled slowly. I stepped into the light and her eyes met mine. I waved and she came to open the French doors that opened to the garden.

"Please come in Edward. A good friend of mine once told me it was not smart to sneak up on people."

"What are you going to do? Hex me?"

"It crossed my mind." She said this in a tone where I was not sure that she was kidding. That line brought back that feeling like I forgot something.

She began moving to the music again and I watched until she extended her arms out to me. I grabbed her hand and spun her into me. She kissed me and it was like I could feel the music pulsing through our lips. I had my cold marble hands on her waist and I could feel each note through her warm skin.

"Are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" She said between kisses. That sick feeling I had before I came inside vanished and I was swept up in the emotion that filled the room. The temperature was rising in the room around me and I lifted her shirt up over her head. As it fell to the floor it swept her sweet scent into my lungs and I wanted to hold it in forever.

"I love you . . ." She whispered and I couldn't answer I just wanted her in my arms. I wanted to be close to her and … I felt her fingers unbutton my shirt. Her nails lightly grazed against my bare chest and over my shoulders as she slid the shirt to join hers on the floor. The sensation was intense and it sent a rush through me. I picked her up and perched her on the ballet bar against the mirror. She arched her back as the cold glass touched her hot skin. I let my hands wander over her body and our kisses grew fiery and the rest of the world fell away from us. Her silky hair swept over my arm as I pulled her against me. Our bodies were pressed against one another and it was like I could feel each heartbeat call to me. It was not the hunger it called, it was something else something more primal. She was gasping for air and I found my way to the base of her neck. I kissed the pulsing vein beneath the thin sweet skin. She gasped a little and mumbled, "Please." That one word let any hesitation disappear and I bit softly as a moan escaped her lips. Her body was writhing against mine and I drank from her. I felt her nails dig into my shoulders as she held me close. Her moans became more ragged and we both received our release. I licked the wound and made my way to her lips. I had her blood mingling with the enchanting taste from her lips. It was heaven. I slid her off the bar and carried her to the couch on the far end of the room. The lights and music had slowed and dimmed leaving her pale skin glowing faintly in the moonlight. I lay beside her and examined the bite. It had not fully healed yet. A single drop of her crimson innocence dripped from the silvery bite and slid down onto her chest. I lightly licked it and as I reached her neck it was healed. Her heart beat slowed as we held each other half naked in the moonlight. I whispered into her hair, "I love you too . . ."

Her gentle eyes met mine and I felt lost in them. I blurted, "I don't know if I will ever get used to how beautiful you are. Each time I look at you it is as if I am discovering something new and wonderful."

She buried her face into my chest but I knew she was smiling. She hugged me close to her and we shifted so her head was on my chest. "When I invited you over I was not expecting that to happen, but I am glad it did."

"Me too."

"Are you feeling better? When you arrived you looked as though you were conflicted."

"I feel great right now. Earlier I was just feeling lost and confused, like I keep forgetting something."

"Forgetting what?" Her tone was guarded, but I didn't pay much attention. I was so distracted by the feeling I had.

"I really don't know. I was doing something and I kept getting distracted. Which is odd because I have never experienced that before?"

"Were you talking to someone when this first happened?"

I dug through the murky water that was my mind and finally came across a memory of Carlisle in the garage. I thought to before that and everything was clear and made sense.

"Yes, I was talking to Carlisle in the garage when he got back to the house."

"About what?" She prompted.

I circled around the memory and tried to remember. "The ---"

She sat up and grabbed her shirt. "Were you going to tell him about what we talked about in the store?"

With that sentence everything clicked into place. The murkiness was gone I saw the crazy way I was behaving and the impulse to distract myself with tedious tasks.

"What happened to me?" I was angry now.

"I thought I could trust you!" She nearly screamed at me.

"What are you talking about? You are the one who manipulated my mind, and you are yelling about trust?"

"I didn't do anything to you! There is a reason people have gone 13 years without realizing their leaders are gone. No one is able to talk about it! I told you it was a secret, what gives you the idea that you can go around sharing that with people?"

"You told me. How is that possible?"

"I am a witch and you are my consort. I can talk to you about anything I damn well please. I would never go and tell your secrets to anyone. I don't even talk to Alice about what we talk about. This is the second time you have betrayed my confidence. I wanted to tell Alice in my own time and you had to push. I forgave you because I knew that it was important for her."

"I share everything with my family. If you wanted this kept between us you just had to say so." I snapped. She looked at me with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Take this as my way of saying so. I rescind your invitation into my house."

She waved her hand and the doors flew open. She threw my shirt at me and I began an involuntary slow walk backwards toward the door. Once outside the door slammed in my face and the house went dark.

"Bella, don't do this. Talk to me."

There was no answer just silence. The wards took effect and I started to feel very uncomfortable just like the first night I tried to visit her. I got home and checked my cell. No messages. I dialed her phone number, but there was no answer. After the third try it went straight to voicemail.

The next day I went to the auditorium to try and see her after the last show. She played her part just as she had the first night. I waited outside the stage door, but she never came out. The rest of the cast passed me by.

"Hey Lauren, is Bella still inside?"

"No, that Jacob guy from La Push gave her a ride on his bike to the wrap dinner. Did you guys break up?"

"Thanks Lauren." I didn't bother answering her question. I went to the parking lot and decided to head home. We had class tomorrow and no matter how angry Bella was with me I doubt she would skip class to avoid me. I arrived and Alice was waiting in my room for me.

"What did you do?" She asked as soon as I walked in.

"Hello Alice, how was your trip?"

"She is nowhere in your future. I leave you alone for one weekend and she just disappears."

"I am unable to talk about it. Literally. So I ask again how was your trip?"

"Um, oh Kay. I found some records of the day I was admitted to the asylum. I used the information to find my family. I have a niece who still lives in Biloxi. There was really not too much information, but I did gain back some memories. He stayed with me until I completed the change and I asked to come with him."

"You wanted to go with him?"

"He was the only vampire I knew. He led me to the street and left me there. . . Thank you for helping me find this part of my past Edward."

"Thank Bella."

"I will; I was just waiting for you to get home. I am going to the cast dinner. Did you want to come?"

"No, I will just see her at school tomorrow."

"You really won't share with me?" The look in her eyes nearly broke my still heart. I shared everything with Alice.

"I can't Alice. Ask Bella."

"Oh, I will. I'll see you later."

I couldn't stay in my room for very long. I went into town and decided to pick up a new book. I stepped into the bookstore which had a pretty decent crowd. I picked up a Palahniuk and headed to the counter. Quinn stood there and looked surprised to see me.

"Hey Edward, I thought you would be with Bella tonight."

"No she is at the cast dinner."

"Everything alright? You look like you are in pain."

"No pain, I just feel a little frustrated that is all."

"Bella has been walking around with her artificial smile all day, anything I should be aware of?"

"No idea what to tell you."

"Well you two are better suited than I thought."

"How so?"

"It is very difficult to get a straight answer out of the two of you."

"I think it is just a Bella trait that rubbed off on me."

"Our _families_ do require us to keep people on a need to know basis, so be thankful it is a positive trait of Bella's that is rubbing off on you."

"Does she have negative traits?" I said before walking away. He shook his head and whispered something under his breath which translated to 'he has got it bad'.

As soon as I got home I avoided my family and locked myself in my room. I took my time reading the book and 8 hours later I decided to reread it. It was an intriguing story and there was little to no love story which suited me at the moment.

At around 5am Alice knocked at my door. "Edward, can I come in?"

I unlocked the door and she glided into my room. "How are you?"

"I am fine Alice, how was the wrap dinner?"

"It was fun, I missed quite a bit it seems over the weekend. Bella came down with a stomach bug and left early to sleep it off."

"So she wasn't there at all?"

"She was leaving as I arrived. I tried talking to her, but she was in a rush to get home. Is everything alright with her? She had a new scar on her neck."

"Please don't mention the scar to her Alice. Trust me it was nothing to worry about."

"Of course Edward I am just worried because my best friend and my brother are keeping things from me and I am not used to secrecy in this family." She was annoyed, but trying to be supportive.

"Alice, I would never keep anything from you that is important. It is just couple stuff. I know it is annoying that I know everyone else's business, but my situation is a little different. Please just give me my space; I have never had to go through this before."

"Did you break up?"

"I do not know. I think she just needs to calm down before we talk."

"Ok well, I am here if you need to talk."

"Thanks sis."

She kissed my forehead and left the room. I spun my cell phone on my desk and decided to try calling her again.

It rang once. . .

Twice . . .

Then I heard a click; "Bella?" She didn't say anything, but she was on the line I could hear her soft breaths in the background. "Will you let me see you? We need to talk. Ignoring me will not fix this."

I waited a few moments then continued, "Fine I will talk and you listen."

I still heard her on the other side so I said my peace.

"I don't know as much about you as you know about me. My family is the world to me. With my ability I know everything about each of them; I am used to telling them what I know as a way to be fair. I am not apologizing for that. I understand that what we shared that night brought us closer and I would never give you a reason to not trust me. I have not said anything to them; it will stay that way unless it is something that involves their safety. I was angry because I felt as though I had been manipulated against my will. I am not completely sure what happened, but I would like to understand. I need you to be the one to explain it to me."

I looked at the screen of my phone and our call was still connected.

"I love you Bella."

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter!)


	15. Stacks of envelopes

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

The last three days of school were cut to half days. Monday was 1st and 2nd period, Tuesday was 3rd and 4th period and Wednesday is 5th and 6th period. I wouldn't have a class with Bella until Wednesday.

We drove into school Monday morning and the eclipse was already there. She was in her car reading a book with her headphones in. Tyler and Eric tapped on the glass and she unlocked her doors to let them sit inside out of the morning mist. She handed each of them a stack of envelopes and they hugged before leaving the car. A couple other classmates did the same thing and received the same bundle of envelopes. The first bell rang and I waited next to the Volvo for her to pass.

She passed right by me in the morning but by the afternoon she apparently had calmed down enough to talk to me. We agreed to meet up after school.

She told me to meet her in the meadow at 4:30 and I took my time getting there. I wanted to see her, but I was afraid of what I would hear. I walked into the meadow and she was laying on the soft wet grass waiting for me. She was absently plucking petals from a flower. I almost expected the obligatory he loves me he loves me not, but instead I heard her whisper into the air, "Flowers that bring desire, make them turn into fire."

The last petal burst into a tiny flame and she let the burning stem fall to the ground and it disappeared into the tall dew grass. I stopped right next to her arm and stared down at her. She focused on my eyes and extended her hand to mine and I helped her to her feet. She smelled of the meadow's flowers and fresh rain.

After a moment of hesitation she wrapped her arms around me, the embrace was surprising and welcome. She held me for a long time and as each second passed it felt more and more like a goodbye. "Bella, it was just a fight. We can get past it."

I pushed her away slightly so I could see her violet eyes. She reached into the hood of her sweatshirt and pulled out a stack of envelopes. She put the bundle into my hands and gave me a minute to look them over. They were pre stamped with the address of the Anchorage school printed neatly on the fronts. I couldn't look at her, I just stared at the address and each envelope was the same.

"Last night you did the talking and I listened. It is my turn to do the talking."

She took a deep breath and pulled out of my arms completely and put about three feet between us.

"I owe you an apology for how I acted. I am still sensitive about my trust issues and I let that fact over run me. I should have talked it out like an adult and instead I threw a fit and acted like a child. The truth is that in some ways I am still a child. You are depending on me to teach you about my world and I let you down. I know what it is like to not have control over your actions and I am sorry I did not warn you about the suppress spell. It is something I have taken for granted in the past."

"Why did you give me these?" I said holding up the envelopes.

"The elders are insisting that I leave Forks. I want to blow them off, but the decisions I have made show me that I need to be more mature and live up to my responsibilities. I am not human, I am a witch and I need to start acting like it. I can live among these kids but I will never be one of them; just like your family."

"Bella don't you see? That is why we need to be together. We want that life, but we are not part of their world. We want the same things in life. I have found that in you, I didn't have a future until you. I love you and I don't want to live without you."

"My chest aches with every beat. My heart tells me I love you, but then my head tells me that I have fooled myself and made the same mistake twice. The two are warring and I can't cry anymore than I have in the past two days. I should have said no and spared you this pain. I am not ready for this Edward. It is too intense too much."

"Bella, I am nothing like him. I would never hurt you the way he has.-"

She cut me off. "I made him what he is! I broke him and now he is a monster. He broke me and now I can't love without fear and doubt. Now I am about to make the same mistake, but at least you have your family. I can't believe I was going to take you away from them. It makes me sick to think about how selfish I have been."

"Leaving is my choice. My family will always be there for me; and you Bella. We can live our own lives; my family is a perfect example of that. Why do you have to conform to what they want you to be?"

"It is not like they are asking me to kill innocent people to quench my thirst. We are naturally good Edward. I want to be good. I tried living my own life and look what I have done. My classmates, Jeremy, Mr. Finch and whoever else gets in his way. Their blood is on my soul. I want to help keep this world in balance. I want to fulfill my purpose."

"So you are choosing duty over love?"

"Duty over Love . . . like Tristan and Isolde. Have you noticed that our relationship has been mimicking the most tragic star-crossed lover's stories? We quote Romeo and Juliet and now we are living parallel to Tristan and Isolde. They all die reaching for a love that should not have been. I am a witch you are a vampire. We may as well be a lion and a lamb."

"Unlike those couples we are the only one's standing in our way. You can be with me if you wish. You are the one who is making it difficult."

"Yes, I am preventing the future problems. What will happen when I am all grown up and I need to further the line? You think they will stand by my choice when I try and offer a half vampire child into the world? What about when you are unable to warn your family and someone gets hurt or worse killed. Could you forgive me? What about yourself?"

I closed the gap between us and she hugged me tight. How could she not feel this? It felt so right. We belong together.

"You do not need to be strong for us Bella. We are not defenseless. Just concentrate on being happy."

She walked to the center of the meadow and picked up her backpack. She began in a small voice, "Going to Anchorage will make me happy. I have finally gained control over my life and even though it is a school of their choice I will not have anyone looking over my shoulder. It will be a true test and I can prove that I can take care of myself. If I ran away with you it is another reckless decision I made in the moment. . ."

"So you are going to Anchorage . . . alone?"

She gave me an uncertain smile. "No, I will have you and Jacob; unless you wish to stay here."

"We forgive each other then?"

She dropped the bag and ran to me. I grabbed her up in my arms and felt relief wash over me. I was so sure I had lost her and now, holding her, it felt right and none of the fear that had been on my chest like a weight. I was not able to enjoy it for long though, our phones were buzzing and ruining this moment. We reluctantly broke apart and checked them.

"Alice." I read.

"Jacob" She replied.

I answered the call, "Alice?"

"Edward, where are you?" I heard the rustling of leaves as she spoke.

"I am in the meadow, where are you running?"

"The Cliffs, Jasper is in trouble."

"On my way."

She hung up the phone at the same time I hung up with Alice. "I have to run to the reservation, I will find you later."

"Sooner than that … "I heard her say as I took off in the direction of the cliffs.

I ran trying to pick out Jasper's thoughts as I approached 2 minutes later I heard him.

_What have I done? How can I go home? This is my nature why have I been fooling myself all these years? He would have killed me if Bella had not shown up. .._

Bella?

I saw them as the cliffs came into view. Bella was holding a girl in her arms and Jasper was being restrained somehow. Jacob was growling and trembling like he would shift at any moment. He was being restrained also. I tried climbing the cliff, but I hit a ward. I tried to work through the ward, but I had the feeling that I needed to turn around and go home.

"Bella! Let me pass!"

"No, go home!" She yelled.

"He is my brother let me pass!"

I gained the strength to climb and I arrived on the platform. Bella spat a mouthful of blood that she sucked out from the girl and I could smell the venom fused with it.

"Jacob is her blood clean yet?"

"Yes, she is fine, but she will still need a doctor and a therapist!" He growled toward Jasper.

"I will make sure she doesn't remember this. Jasper will you be able to control yourself?"

"Not with her blood on the ground I need a couple more moments."

"Thank you for your honesty. Jacob? What about you?"

"I'll behave just let . . . me . . . go!" His thoughts were violent and filled with his hatred of us.

"Okay you are both staying where you are for now. Edward, will you please get some dirt and cover the blood?"

"Sure." I found a patch on a lower level and scooped it up in my hands to cover the mess. Jasper's thoughts had calmed down considerably.

"What happened here Jasper?"

"I was hunting and I didn't notice her so close to the cougar. I couldn't help it, it was an accident. Jacob attacked me as soon as I bit her and we fought until, he pinned me and called Bella. She calmed him enough to release me and now I am stuck right here."

"The scent of the blood is still too strong." I told Bella.

"Blood that brings unwanted desire, let's burn it up with some fire . . ."

She said absently as she stroked the human girl's hair. The dirt and blood burst into flame and went out taking the appeal with it. The girl's eyed widened and fear became more dominant in her thoughts. Bella tried to soothe her and Jacob's thoughts grew angrier and his tremble became a full-on shake.

"Bella, do you now see what your pet bloodsuckers are capable of!"

"Jacob, I would not tolerate that language from them and I won't from you either."

"If you take one step towards me mongrel you will be going home on three legs." Jasper said ignoring Bella's reprimand.

"Jacob can you carry her into town? She is unconscious and when she wakes up she will think that she was attacked by the cougar and that you saved her. Please stay with her until she wakes up just in case."

He grabbed the tiny, now pale girl in his arms and ran down the trail. He was out of sight and then Bella turned to Jasper. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you for coming."

"Of course Jasper. I am going to let you go now and you will feel very dizzy."

He fell to his knees and stayed there for a moment. His thoughts were still muddled with guilt and shame. Bella was staring at him and his pain was reflected in her eyes. "Jasper, may I do something for you? I have a spell, it is new to me, but I think it will help. Please?"

She sank down next to him and hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder. "Anything you want." He replied; completely defeated.

"Free the empathy, release his gift, let his pain be cast adrift."

Jasper's thoughts were still guilty, but numbed somehow. He stared amazedly at Bella with complete understanding. "You are like me. You understand."

"Emotions are energy. Energy is like blood to me. You are actually quite great to be around; not just nutrition wise of course." She smiled at him.

_Edward, she is amazing. I am completely numb right now. This is the most relaxed I have been in over a century. Her sincerity is beautiful. You are very lucky._

I nodded toward him and watched as Bella gave him a hug.

"I should go and find Alice. She must be worried."

"Jazz, you should try and feed on your way home. Your eyes . . ." I said trying to be sensitive to his state.

"I will, thanks again Bella." Then he bounded into the woods.

Bella was taking inventory of herself. Her outfit had the girl's blood smeared into the front of her blouse and her lips were stained with the left over life force.

"What will happen now?"

"Jacob knows and it will eventually leak to the rest of his pack. They head the tribal council and I am not sure what their decision will be. I think it may just be eviction from their land, but it could mean war."

"Next year will be fun. Your friend and I are going to get along just great." I commented thick with sarcasm. I hope she was not expecting us to be roommates.

"Please don't start anything with him Edward."

"I cannot promise anything."

She took a step towards the edge of the cliff and turned to me, "Promise Edward." She threatened.

"Bella get away from there. I am not going to promise."

"I warned you." She stretched her arms out in a perfect Jesus pose, smiled and fell backwards off the cliff. She flipped and shot gracefully into the water hands first.

I peered over the cliff and waited for her to resurface. Nothing . . . Where was she? I searched the water looking for her, but I saw nothing. I jumped and crashed to the water feet first and swam looking for her…

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Is she playing with Edward or did those Salem residents know what they were talking about with witches and water? Stay tuned!)


	16. Carrying my Sanity

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

I dove down under the current until I hit bottom. I searched around but she was nowhere to be seen. I looked up to see if I could see her anywhere. I floated to the top and let the river carry me. Her shirt was snagged on a branch as I flowed past. I grabbed it and strained to feel her warmth still on it. I body surfed until I came upon her jeans on another branch and I took the channel that broke off from the main river. Was the current too strong for her? Was she leaving me a trail to follow? I began to swim down the stream and the current slowed as the river became shallow. I looked at the banks and there was a bend coming up. I climbed out of the water and searched for her. The sun was trying to break through the clouds and I tried to dodge the beams as best as I could. I found her shoe washed up on the river bank then another.

"Bella!" I yelled. Still no answer. Her jeans were on the branch in a way that was not an accident. If she was playing with me she would not let me off the hook until I gave her what she wanted or I gave up. If I gave up I could be wrong and she is lying somewhere hurt.

"I promise! I give up you win!" I screamed hoping to have her jump out of the trees with a content smile from her victory. I waited.

"You promise what?" A familiar voice said from the tree line.

"Nothing Alice, did you find Jasper?"

"Yes, then I saw you jumping off a cliff in a panic so I turned around to find you."

"Did you happen upon a witch? She is about this tall and is most likely carrying my sanity in her tiny hands." I used my hands to demonstrate.

"Oh, cute little thing? I think I did see her, she had you wrapped around her little finger at the time." She said playing along.

I smirked, "Yes, that sounds like her."

Alice pointed behind me and I saw Bella in a tank top and panties letting the rays that escaped the clouds dry her on the riverbank. No signs of drowning or trauma of any kind.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I said

"Hey, I warned you; besides that was so much fun wasn't it?"

"Now that I know you didn't drown; I suppose it was."

I wiped a bead of water from her shoulder and a trail of goose bumps sprang from her skin at my cool touch. We stood there soaked to the bone and I held her even though I knew it would only make her colder. She laughed at my reaction and kissed me. "Sorry, I just have wanted to jump off since I got here. You merely gave me an opportunity." Bella dried us off and conjured up an outfit for herself.

"Is Forks really that terrible Bella? I don't see anyone else jumping off a cliff." Alice said coming up next to us. "Nice outfit."

"I hope so I copied one of yours." Bella replied. "How is Jasper doing?"

"Amazing actually. How did you stop Jacob in time?"

"I didn't; he stopped himself. He knows how much you all mean to me and he would never hurt me that way. When he called I came right away and put a ward so they wouldn't kill each other. Jasper was in frenzy and Jacob was struggling to keep him from biting. The girl will be fine she just lost a bit of blood. You almost had a new sister. Jacob couldn't suck the venom out and since I am immune I did it."

"You are immune to venom?" She looked from the bite mark on Bella's neck to me and her eyes shot open. I gave her a look and she quickly composed herself.

_We are talking about that later!_

I shook my head slightly.

_Fine, then maybe I will let it slip to Rose and Emmett and we will see what they say._

"Yep, it is a very helpful trait when hanging out with vampires." Bella said oblivious to our exchange.

"So are you two coming back to the house with me?" Alice said quickly.

Bella shook her head slightly and said, "Actually, Edward and I wanted to spend some time together since we missed out over the weekend; if you don't mind Alice."

"She doesn't mind." I supplied so Alice wouldn't have the chance to object.

"Fine, suit yourselves. I need to get back to Jasper anyway. Maybe we will do something with Rose and Em." She shot me a loaded glance and I shook my head at her again.

"We will stop by later Alice." I said so she would back off.

"Great! Have fun you two." She bolted into the woods towards our home.

"Ready?" I asked Bella.

"For what?"

It was my turn to scare her. I grabbed her and slung her onto my back and ran with her through the woods at full speed. She made a sound that let me know I had succeeded and I slowed as we reached town. I came to a stop and let her down. She used my shoulder to steady herself and get her bearings.

"Is your heart beating out of your chest and you feel a little lost?"

"Yeah yeah I said sorry already." She groaned.

I laughed at her expression and we walked towards the bookstore. The cool night air whipped around us as we entered the familiar storefront; the smell of books and coffee filled my nostrils and we made our way past the stacks and we stopped to say hello to Quinn. He was behind the counter and Leah Clearwater was with him. Bella stopped us right before we entered Quinn's eye sight. She watched them through the books and smiled slightly as she observed their playful banter.

"I've never seen Quinn so smitten." She whispered to me. "Does she like him as much as he likes her?"

"She is very much in love with him." I said after reading her thoughts. I looked at Bella's face and saw her smile widen. Bella is very tenderhearted. Her brother's joy makes her so happy. It was one of the many qualities that I adored of hers.

She walked up to the counter and said hello to them, popping up and kissing Quinn on the cheek.

"Glad to see your mood has improved Bells."

"Anyone playing pool back there?"

"Table 3 is free." He said handing us a rack of balls and some chalk.

"Thanks!"

"Oh, have you heard from Jacob?"

"I saw him earlier."

"Then he told you that he will be going with you to Europe?"

"No, why is he coming?"

"I am unable to escort you. The elders also wanted to meet your new guardian before you go to Anchorage."

"Why can't you come with me? I need you. What if they do not approve of Jacob?"

"Bella, I need to stay here and take care of the store. I have a life of my own you know. They will put Jacob to the test and we know he will pass."

She motioned for him to walk with her to the backroom and they disappeared. Leah looked at me through narrowed eyes. She knew me as an enemy, but Quinn obviously has defended me to her before because she kept listing my few positive qualities in her head. I could still hear the two witches and I decided not to eavesdrop. I took the rack and headed to table 3. I set the game up and went to pick out a couple pool cues. Bella had made a notch in the one she preferred and I looked for one sturdy enough not to break if I handled it. I saw Bella as she made her way to the table and her expression grew happier with each step towards me.

"Everything alright with you and Quinn?"

"Yes, but I am just upset that he won't be coming with me. He is such a great foil against the Elders. Then I am bringing a young shifter and trying to convince them that he can handle me. It is just the worst case scenario."

"Who are these Elders? You talk about them a lot, but I don't know anything about them."

"They are the originals from our race. They actually came from the sky. The rest of us were born."

"How many are there?"

"Eight elders. They are the four of the six original couples and our families are descended from them. They are the true immortals. If they were to die they are re-born in the same form and they come back."

"Where are the other two couples?"

"They have not reached maturity yet, or have not been born yet."

"Do you know who they are?"

"No, they will not either. Being reborn is a very spiritual journey. You need to re-discover yourself and if you are given your destiny you will not be an effective leader. It takes over a hundred years in order to realize your place on the council. Each couple has died side by side and they must find one another before they are fully realized. The council knows who they are just because they have lived together for so long. The older witches may recognize them, but are unable to say anything. In the supe community we are the minority. I have met more shifters and vampires than fellow witches."

"So any young witch could potentially be an elder reborn?"

"Yes, that is why they are so close minded about dating outside the race. You could be leaving your mate without their soul mate. My mother and father were the eldest of two of the original elder couples. I am their only child. It makes me third generation and they believe that is what makes me faster when learning the craft."

"You don't have any blood brothers or sisters?"

"No, I am the only one. My parents were different than the rest of their siblings. Children were not at the top of the list."

"What was?"

"Life. They loved learning and traveling. My mother was full of life and my father helped to develop a lot of the teaching methods. They were even too busy for love, until about 1,000 years ago. Then they finally realized they were perfect for each other and they had their hand fasting ceremony soon after and I was born when they wanted a challenge."

"Is that why your brother is constantly pushing you?"

"Yep, it is all part of their plan. They were very specific about what my daily life was to be if they died. I must learn at the pace that they set. Europe this summer is going to be brutal. They test me at the end of each school year and so far I have passed. This year I think I will blow them out of the water."

"Literally?"

"If I set my mind to it I probably could!" She said enthusiastically.

"You make confidence really attractive you know that?"

She laughed and playfully nudged me. After the long day we just had it was so nice to hear her laugh. I laughed with her and we continued to joke around, flirt and enjoy being a teenage couple. It actually continued through to the last day of school.

Bella was leaving for Europe in 4 days and we decided to spend Wednesday night apart so she could pack and get Jacob set up for the trip.

--- Wednesday ---

"Hey are you ever planning on feeding again?" Rosalie came into my room.

"I just have not been thirsty." I replied quickly

"It has been three weeks. Unless you have gone without us?"

"Three weeks? I guess it has been."

She stood in front of me and examined my eyes. "Your eyes are still golden."

"I fed last week and my eyes are black now. What is going on with you?"

It wasn't three weeks was it? It was just a few days ago, from Bella. Is this a bonus or a bad tease? I have been around humans all week and I have not even been tempted. So I suppose it is a bonus. Not that I want to tell Rosalie about that though.

"You know I did feed before the weekend. I guess I just forgot."

"Forgot? Wow, Bella really has changed you. You never forget anything. Would you like to come just to spend some time with us?"

"Sure, I actually wanted to talk to all of you together. This will give me a chance."

"Ooh forgetful and mysterious. I am intrigued."

We headed about 5 miles into the wilderness and Alice and I dominated as usual. Emmett and Jasper really tried this time though. Rosalie even joined their team to give them an edge. Afterwards we all ended up in the meadow. Carlisle and Esme found us there and I decided to tell everyone what my plans were.

"So what is the big news big brother?" Rosalie teased. I read her thoughts and she was convinced I was going to ask Bella to marry me. It wasn't a bad idea, but not the news I had for them.

"I have decided to go back to Alaska for senior year, with Bella. I have applied to St. Sebastian and was accepted for the fall semester."

"What are your plans for after that?"

"Attend Dartmouth next fall as planned. It is Bella's first choice coincidentally. So it seems like it will all work out."

"Isn't she a guard dog or something?" Jasper said.

"Yes unfortunately, but I would rather deal with him than be without her for a year."

"What are you going to do about the living arrangement?"

"There are less than fifty students and the seniors get their own dorm rooms. I should have no problem. We are in Anchorage so I am not too far from hunting spots and the Denali clan is close by."

"When do you leave?"

"Orientation is scheduled for three weeks from now."

My family was very supportive and it was the first time I would be the one living away for an extended period of time. Well besides that dark period in my early life.

After a moment we smelled it; wolves.

* * *


	17. Please keep an open mind for us

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

We stood in a line facing the trees where they appeared. Jasper emitted a low piercing growl when Jacob came into view. Jacob and Paul were on either side to flank Sam. The rest of their numbers were hidden in the deep cover of the woods, but it sounded like they brought all the wolves. Sam was in his human form and he stood in front of Carlisle. The dark russet man was focused and controlled. Carlisle knew this was coming and his pale striking features were calm as Sam spoke.

"Your son broke the truce. A friend of the pack has convinced us to try and settle this peacefully."

"We appreciate that decision. We know that the situation was inappropriate –" Carlisle was cut off by Sam. Carlisle let it go because he knew that in order to leave this confrontation peacefully we had to do it with our tail between our legs so to speak.

"Hideously inappropriate. If the witch had not been there the girl would have died, on our land; at his hands." His stare could have burned a hole into Jasper. Jasper controlled himself and kept emitting calming vibes. "There is nothing you can say that will appease the anger our tribe feels. The witch has testified on his behalf and since we are indebted to her for saving our daughter we agreed. You are evicted from our land. We have drawn lines and you may not cross. You are not allowed to hunt people or bite, anyone." He looked directly at me when he said this. "If any of you breaks this treaty there will be war."

I looked into Jacob's challenging stare. _Damn bloodsuckers. I know it was him. That is a new bite I saw on her neck, if he bites her again I swear I will rip him limb from limb._

He saw my expression and I hear the wheels in his brain click to life.

_You can hear me can't you leech?_

I nodded slowly and let an evil grin spread across my cool lips.

_If you so much as scratch her I will take you down. You should rethink coming to Alaska, I will never leave her side. She is my charge and I will not let you sink your fangs into her again!_

I just narrowed my eyes at him and acknowledged the challenge. The pack's conscious mind grew afraid when they learned of my ability. The devil on my shoulder smiled at their fear, the angel was absent. Their violent thoughts were bringing out that dark passenger in me. The one who ventured out on his own so many years ago now. It was the nature of what I had become when Carlisle changed me. What our family works at each day to overcome. That thought brought me down and I felt Jasper's calming influence.

Carlisle looked at each of our faces and answered, "We agree to your terms."

The two leaders shook hands and the wolves disappeared into the trees. Each of my family members noticed the extra attention that was given to me during this threat. Of course Emmett was the first to speak up.

"Edward? Are you sure that living in such close proximity to the Wolf is such a great idea? If you slip and bite her, it will end badly."

"Please trust me Emmett. I will be fine, most importantly Bella can take care of herself as you witnessed from the flat of your back. If I were ever to lose control I have every confidence that she could get away."

"Yes, we know that, but would she have the heart to hurt you? She is more sensitive than she lets on Edward. Especially when it comes to you." Jasper said quietly. His thoughts backed up what he was saying. Bella could hide her emotions from everyone but Jasper. He knew her in a way that I didn't. Sensitive was not a word that came to mine when I thought of Bella.

"She is very young . . ." Esme added.

"Do you want me to stay in Forks?"

If it is what they want I would of course stay. Each of them thought yes, but none of them would vocalize it. Finally Carlisle spoke up, "Edward, you will be fine, just remember that Jacob is always nearby and has a constant link to his pack. We know that you can control yourself."

Then we all went our separate ways. Each couple went off to do their own thing leaving me to think in my meadow. I replayed the events and realized that Jacob was supposed to be with Bella tonight. The thoughts of the pack revealed a bon fire on the reservation to celebrate the treaty as a victory. I called Bella to see how her packing was going and I was met with a loud background noise when she answered.

"Hey Honey, what's up?" She yelled over the noise.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm in Seattle at club Trinity. I have been immensely tired lately so I decided to get out."

"Who are you with?"

"Some friends from LA."

"Are you coming back into town tonight?"

"Hey, would you be able to give me a ride to Forks tonight?" She yelled over the crowd and a male voice came back to her.

"No, sorry kid, the guys are too smashed. What about tomorrow afternoon?"

"That's fine." She said back and then relayed the message to me. "I will be back in Forks tomorrow afternoon."

"I could come and pick you up if you want." I offered more for my peace of mind than her comfort.

"Aw thanks, but I am just catching up with some old friends. Who knows what we will be up to after this; I will have them drop me by your house tomorrow if you want."

"When did you make these plans?"

"I didn't; Jacob went completely mental on me after I left the res, and then he left. So I was home when the call came in about my friends filming in Seattle until next week. They picked me up and we decided to hit a couple clubs while they are here."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Jacob. That is why I called you."

"Did he do something to you? Or Jasper?" Her tone was immediately worried.

"No, he delivered a message and a threat. Are you sure he is stable enough to come with us to Alaska?"

The noise level in the background dropped off significantly. "Where are you exactly?" She asked me.

"I am entering my bedroom right now actually."

"Can I come in?"

I heard a knock on my wall and a doorway appeared. I saw the inside of the club's bathroom and Bella stepped through the doorway. She was dressed up and looked beautiful . . . as always. She threw her arms around me and asked, "What is the matter?"

"Did you tell Jacob anything about us?"

"He knows that you and I are together if that's what you mean."

"Does he know that I have bitten you?"

She looked down hiding a smile, presumably recalling the night we shared leading up to the bite mark. I wanted to relive that night just to see her smile that way again.

"He asked me about my marks, but I didn't tell him how I got them. That is none of his business."

"I think he knows, because they added a new term to the treaty. If any of us bites anyone else they are threatening war."

"I was hoping this would not happen. He is so angry with me. I testified on Jasper's behalf earlier. I am not sure what he was expecting of me. I think he was under the impression that I would be taking sides, his side specifically. I just told the council the truth. Jasper has it so much harder than everyone else."

"What do you mean by Jasper has it harder?"

"C'mon Edward he absorbs the feelings of everyone around him. Jacob's hatred and anger fueling his own hatred and anger on the cliff. His hunger amplified by 6 each time he needs to feed. It must be horrible to be Jasper. Every time I see him I try and feed off all the emotion surrounding him and it is amazing. You should have felt the calm that enveloped him when I took the negative emotions from him on the cliff."

"Is that the real reason you jumped?"

"It was definitely a factor. Jasper's guilt was so thick that if it would have killed him he would have jumped off the cliff. I wanted to jump and the negative emotion overwhelmed me enough to do it. The thrill of the jump took all the negativity away."

"So the council understood?"

"Yes, but they were not happy about it. The pack wanted to ask for Jasper, but after the testimony and the fact that the girl doesn't remember they decided to just set up a border. Jacob will get over it, I hope he isn't going to stay mad long. I would hate to lose a friend over this."

"I would hate to lose you over this." I confessed.

Her eyes met mine and she placed her hands on either side of my face and said, "Jacob will be fine. Alaska will be fine. Above all we will be fine."

"You are awfully positive."

"Well, life is what you make of it and if I were negative all the time I doubt I could have as much fun as I do. Since I made the trip do you want to come dancing?"

"Who are you with?"

"Zac and a few of his cast mates mainly people I used to go to school with. They are filming a remake in Seattle tomorrow and we decided to go dancing before they are too busy. It would be fun to see you on the dance floor."

She is out at a club with Zac, the "teen heartthrob" that she has renting out her LA home. If I didn't know the back story and just knew what she told the kids in Forks I would not have believed her. Instead I was a party to Alice and her cyber stalking quest through Bella's past. . . Guilt? No, but something close.

"No, you go and enjoy your friends. I will see you tomorrow."

"Sure?"

"Yes, thank you for coming to see me."

"I would stay, but I would not be able to explain how I got home. . ." Her words trailed off as I grabbed her to me. I placed a trail of kisses along her neck and up to her bottom lip. She kissed me back and did her trademark nibble on my bottom lip. I was tempted to do it back, but all I needed to make this day complete was to break the treaty an hour after it was made.

"Go, before I change my mind and hold you hostage." I said between kisses.

"Sure sure" She said in a tone that almost matched Jacob's perfectly; which was annoying on its own. I immediately dropped my arms from her. She quickly kissed me and reopened the doorway from earlier. She blew me a kiss and disappeared. It was still impressive to me when she used her magic. It was a conversation that lasted less than 5 minutes and yet it was the highlight of my night.

The next afternoon I heard a town car pull up in front of our house. I went downstairs to greet her. The car door opened and out stepped Bella looking refreshed. We have three days left before her trip and I wanted each moment to count.

We spent the afternoon together and she decided to go to the res to figure out the Jacob situation. Jacob said he was still going to Alaska, but he was also mad with Bella over the testimony. She wanted to solve this disagreement before the trip. I would have insisted on going with her, but with the new treaty it was impossible.

I decided to get some things set up for Alaska while Bella was busy and I headed up to my room. There was a letter written in Alice's stationary on my desk and I opened the letter.

_**Edward,**_

_**I have chosen to write this so there is no chance of anyone overhearing and causing unnecessary worry. I had a vision. I do not see Alaska in your future; in fact I don't see Bella. I do see James though. He is an ally and not an enemy. **_

_**I think it is his decision that has caused this vision to change. I have been trying to find him since I remembered the missing parts of my past. I am a good judge in character and I think we have misjudged James. He just bought the controlling shares in a biotech company in Northern California. It is going to bring around a valuable opportunity for all of us. The decisions he has been making are going to change everything we are used to. **_

_**Tomorrow a vampire will be traveling through town to see us. He will talk to Carlisle and bring us closer to James with a business relationship. In my vision Carlisle will ask your opinion and you remain mute. I do not know what to make of it, but I do know the results have a positive aura about them. Please keep an open mind Edward . . . for us.**_

_**-Alice**_

Yes, I knew what was going on. There was nothing I could do to stop it. If I tried to explain the reasons not to trust James I am sure the suppress spell would shut me down. Alice needed to know that I still trusted her and was willing to listen to her.

James is making the moves to further his agenda. I never gave much thought to having my family backing his cause. What could he have to offer us? Why was Alice so intent on finding him? I have been so preoccupied with Bella that I have not paid attention to my surroundings. I was feeling guilty for that.

I went to find Alice. I thought back to our conversation when she returned from Biloxi. It was so short, I didn't get any information I was so wrapped up in the fight. Alice is my best friend; I have completely shut her out of my life lately. I never thought that I would be that guy. The one who dumps everyone in his life over a girl, but Bella is not just a girl. She is so much more . . .

* * *

**(A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know how you are liking this story! And a special thanks to all of you who review each chapter. I really enjoy reading your reactions, they really make my day.)**


	18. Sabotage

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

Alice was in her room and I asked her to help me shop for Alaska. She was overjoyed at the idea and we headed out to Port Angeles.

"Why are we really getting out of the house Edward? You know I have already done your shopping for Alaska."

"I need to apologize to you Alice."

Alice remained quiet.

"I have neglected my family and my best friend lately. I should have been paying more attention to you; especially now. I am sorry."

"Thank you Edward. We understand. This is new for you and we just want you to be happy. Your relationship with Bella is more complicated than any of ours were in the beginning."

"Let's not talk about me and my relationship issues. Tell me more about your trip. Why are you looking for James?"

"I want to talk to him. He is the only person alive who knew what I was like in my human life. He used to watch me. I think that we might have even known each other to some extent. I remember caring about him, even though I was scared of him."

"What about Jasper?" I asked worried about Jasper's feelings.

"He doesn't know about this. I have only told you."

"Alice, I think you were confused back then. James is a villain. He is killing innocent people every day."

"Yes, and without our diet we would be too."

"You should talk to Bella about this. She knows him the best, she will tell you what he is really like."

"I did already! I attended her practice yesterday and we talked about him. He does have redeeming qualities. He is just a mess right now."

"What?" I said a little shocked. "What did Bella tell you?" To _make you jump to such crazy conclusions?_ I added silently.

"I asked her what attracted her to such a person in the first place and she told me that James was not always the way he is now. He was fun, chivalrous, and loyal. He has never broken her confidence which is very important to Bella. It was only after they broke up that he had a melt down and began his killing spree."

"He has been on a century's long killing spree Alice. Bella hated no hates that about him."

"Bella is not human Edward. She disapproves of the normal vampire diet, but she understands it. Their relationship did not end because of his diet. It was because of his controlling nature. Yes, he killed people from their social circle to hurt her, but he fed on them. Jeremy was his employee and James made an example of him."

"Why are you making excuses for him?"

"I'm not! I am just presenting both sides Edward. Humans are part of his food chain. The proximity to his girlfriend had no bearing on his thirst. Jeremy owed him fealty and instead openly deceived him and made him look like a fool. He killed him to prove a point. I know it is horrible, but that is vampire logic!"

"He is after Bella!"

"Yes, because he loves her in his way. If you lost her would you not pursue her?"

"You want them to be together?"

"No, of course not! Bella loves you Edward, she was infatuated with him for a while, but she did not love him."

"What then Alice?!"

"He is working for our greater good! He has found a way to take our kind out of hiding and integrate us into the world. I have seen it in visions. It will change everything. People will be marching for vampire rights and we can be out in the open living normal lives!"

Her enthusiasm knocked the anger I felt right out of me. She was practically worshiping him like he was Jesus reborn. I thought about our family and why we suffered the way we did. We wanted to be part of this society. If he found a peaceful way for the rest of our race to do so, it will be amazing. No hiding.

"You don't see the vampires abusing their power over the humans?"

"No, living among them as equals. He has organized the vampires in California already. The company he owns is developing synthetic blood. It is for medical purposes now, but once we are out in the open it can be mass produced just like any other food. Can you imagine being hungry and stopping by a 7-11 and picking up a bottle of blood?"

"I just don't see how it will work Alice. The temptation is still there even if this synthetic blood will smell and taste like the real thing. Humans are everywhere, one slip and Vampires will be monsters not this glamorous lifestyle you have in your head."

"Why are you so closed to the idea? Just because James used to date Bella? That is so close minded Edward!"

"Alice, he is threatening to kill Bella if she will not join him in his efforts." I blurted. I know that I should have let Bella tell her, but I need her to understand that he is a bad guy.

"What?"

"He killed one of her guardians and threatened to kill her if she does not go to California."

She was silent for a long time and was debating in her head. She landed on an answer and said it the second she thought it. "Bella should go to California. She wants a normal life like we do. If she can help why not?"

"What makes this so important to you Alice? Important enough that you are willing to sacrifice Bella's freedom and maybe her life?"

"Think about how many lives will be saved. The friendships we could have. The careers we could have."

"We have those now Alice…" The anger I felt subsided as I heard the pain and isolation that Alice realized. She wanted to be social and be treated her age. She didn't want to be an eternal teenager, this gave her hope. She wanted to help it thrive and open the world to our kind. She knew that if James were to succeed that our lives would be better. It was tempting, but if it was a positive thing why was Bella so against it?

I never fight with Alice! What is going on? Am I being close minded because of my relationship? Or do I just understand the situation better than Alice does?

I weighed the pros and cons of the situation and if you take his relationship with Bella out of the equation it does sound great. Something I could stand behind. His recent homicides were serving a dual purpose. He was creating a strong image for himself and using Bella's weakness to obtain her as an asset for his cause. As a vampire, his actions make sense. As Edward Cullen, his actions were ruthless and immoral.

I had a better understanding of the elder's decisions in picking Bella's guardian. The witches and shifters are allies. Vampires are their natural enemy and the loyalty among our kind was as strong as the loyalty in the pack. Bella and I were not meant to fall in love, but we did.

I want a normal life. I like the idea of exposure after a century of living in the shadows. It is what I want, but my love for Bella made me question my own wants.

My loyalty is with my mate. Is that what Bella is? She is taking our relationship so lightly it seems. She was ready to leave me just days ago.

Should my loyalty lie with my family? Could I give up my own happiness for the greater good? Is it the greater good or just a selfish need?

Who is going to answer all my doubts?

I need to talk to Bella . . .

***

Alice was certain that I would ultimately choose her side and was puzzled by Bella's choice in sides. I knew that this would be a line drawn in the sand and at this time she and Bella were on opposing sides. Bella promised that she would come to see me after her talk with Jacob. As I checked the clock for the fifteenth time since I got home I heard Bella's car pull up outside. I went out to greet her and saw that she had her hand bandaged up.

"Bella what happened?"

"I did something stupid."

"What happened?" I took her hand and examined it. The bones in her hand were completely shattered and trying to put themselves back together. She winced in pain as I placed gentle pressure over the damage.

"I lost my temper and punched Jacob." She sounded embarrassed and ashamed by her actions.

"Good, I'm guessing he deserved it." I said trying to keep my voice level.

"Yeah, he definitely asked for it!" She was fuming.

"What did he do?" I chuckled lightly after verifying that the damage was healing at an accelerated rate.

"He kissed me . . ." She mumbled with annoyance thick in her tone.

"Please tell me his jaw looks like your hand." I said holding back the venom and anger behind my teeth.

"I wish. His head is really hard. He was smiling when I left." She was very angry.

"So I am guessing the conversation didn't go well?"

"That is why I am angry! The talk went so well and he had to fuckin' ruin it!" She covered her mouth and looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, I hardly ever cuss, I am just . . . livid!"

"Are you still taking him to Alaska?"

"I have no choice at this point." She began to tear up. "This is not how I wanted things to end up!"

I brought her close to me and rubbed her back as she took deep breaths and calmed down against my chest. "Bella it will be fine, just calm down."

She looked up at me after a few minutes and a puzzled look swept over her. It was as if she was reading me. "What's wrong?" She said while still looking at me questioningly.

"I just have a few things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere private to talk." I nodded in the direction of my house.

She walked to the driver's side and unlocked the doors to the eclipse. We got in and she drove us to her place instead. She invited me in and went to the kitchen to grab an ice pack. She led me up to her room and we sat across from one another.

"Is this about Jacob or James?"

"How did you know?"

She pointed at the spirit board. "Lately my future has revolved around the letter J. I guessed that if it were news about Jasper you would have just come right out and told me since you know how fond I am of him."

"Well, for this conversation it is James."

"You have heard about the blood deal in California?"

"Yes . . ."

"And you are confused because you agree with him?"

"Somewhat . . ."

"So what is there to talk about?"

"I need to know why it is a bad idea. I need to know where we stand before I am forced to take a stand against my kind. I need to know you love me as much as I love you."

"Why do you need me to answer these questions for you? You know how I feel about you. You know the difference between right and wrong. You live it each day. And you should know that I would never ask you to stand apart from your family."

She could not even look at me. She flipped the ice pack over her hand assessed the damage again. I could hear less crunching and it looked as if it were almost fully healed.

"Is there a chance that if you helped James that he could be successful?"

"Is that what you want Edward?" Her voice was calm and steady.

"I don't know what I want Bella." I regretted the words as they fell from my lips. I wanted Bella I have wanted her from the moment I saw her. Her eyes fell to the floor and I saw a tear fall to the floor between her feet.

"I will be leaving for Europe soon. When I get back you will have more information about the great reveal as he is calling it. Talk to your family. When I come back I will tell you how successful he will be. I will go to LA tonight and leave for the elders from there."

She grabbed her phone and dialed a number. Wiping her eyes as she walked across the room. "James?"

"I would like to talk. Can you grant me safe passage?"

"Tokio Tea House at midnight?"

"Fine and you may want to leave your female at home. She won't like this discussion."

Bella hung up the phone and flexed her healing hand. "What a day . . ." she muttered.

"… broke my hand punching my best friend. My boyfriend asks me to ally with my ex. And my ex is taking me to tea."

"Bella, thank you for doing this for us . . ."

"I will do this for you and afterwards I never want to see you ever again. Please leave." Her eyes were still fixed on the floor and her arms were hugging herself tightly as if to hold her chest from collapsing.

"No, Bella I want you more than I want this. This is nothing without you by my side."

"No Edward, you would never have asked me to do this if you wanted me." She looked me in the eyes and I finally realized what I was asking her to do. I just asked her to go back to him. I asked her to turn her back on her family and risk lives so we could be more comfortable in public. What was that luxury when compared to love? I cared about her more than this. I put my arms around her and she tensed at my touch.

"Bella I didn't know what I was asking. Please just talk to me about this."

"I need to leave. I am not strong enough today for a meeting and I need to go out." She shrugged me off and left. I let myself out of her house and headed home.

As I approached the house I saw Bella with Jasper on his motorcycle and they sped off towards the highway. He came home a couple hours later smelling of alcohol and he looked upset with me. I listened to his thoughts as he passed by me and he was mad at me for Bella, but she had done something so I couldn't read some of Jasper's thoughts. She had confided in him. He disagreed with me . . .

Alice came down and he was angry with her as well. I assume for keeping so many secrets.

"Where did you go?" Alice asked annoyed.

"We went out to find some positive energy for her. She has had a hard day; she just broke up with her boyfriend. Then she mentioned to me that she was having tea with her ex, whom she hates. I asked why and she said, 'Ask Alice and Edward.' After feeling her emotions for the past couple hours I don't think I want to ask. I think it will make me feel the way she does. Betrayed, hurt, and alone."

He went to his room and slammed the door before locking it.

It was clear now . . . I sabotaged what I had because I was insecure about how she felt about me. . .

* * *

**(A/N: This story has the potential to be a prequel for a crossover sequel story I am working on and thought I should acknowledge that before the similarities get to be too numerous and resemble the other story. Thanks!)**


	19. Visually Dynamic

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

**(Southern Vampire Mystery theme by Charlaine Harris)**

* * *

A knock at the door came at the exact moment we expected it. In the last 14 hours our home was split, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were angry with me and Alice. Carlisle and Esme were kept out of the loop as much as possible. They would be the deciding factors in this fight.

Emmett opened the door and a vampire stood there with a sociable demeanor.

"Hello friend, do I have the pleasure of addressing Mr. Carlisle Cullen?"

"Hello, no I am Emmett Cullen, and you are?"

"Nice to meet you Emmett my name is David Wordsmith. Is Carlisle in?"

"Yes, please come in."

They came into the living room where the rest of us waited clustered in our respective sides. We did introductions while I tried to listen in to David's thoughts. His thoughts were as cheerful as his outer demeanor. Each of us stirred a memory in his mind, it seemed to be the way he memorized our names and appearances.

When he was introduced to me he thought about James and Bella's tea date last night. James asked about me by name. Bella explained that she was single and changed the subject quickly. It was as though they were friends who had not seen each other in a long while versus two people who have been hunting each other. She knew how to play the game and from what I can see she is good at it.

He stood across from the couch where Carlisle and Esme sat. He began his presentation. His ability was a very helpful tool. He could project images into the minds of his audience. He showed us the plans that have been put into motion by James; from development to marketing.

Then he explained the post-reveal chain of command. Carlisle was being offered a high ranking position due to his age and his influence. Each state would act as a territory and then was broken up into areas. Each area had a sheriff. Carlisle was being offered a Leader position and each of his children an Officer position. He wanted to offer us any state of our choosing since we were already used to an alternative diet. California was already divided and functional under his new vamp government model.

James of course would be Leader of that domain and as soon as the announcement about the synthetic blood is made he would start dividing the other areas and appoint the other officers. Then the big revel would be done simultaneous with the launch of the mass production of TrueBlood. We were all shown pictures of the bottles and marketing campaign posters. It all came together in a clean package. It was flawless.

They were going to convince people that vampire-ism was a disease and slowly integrate us into society. The vampire government system would still be underground, but we could function in society. Alice's vision of the future seemed dead on. I felt Rosalie and Emmett begin to waver in their opposition. Jasper was still weary, but I think because of the mixed feelings in the room.

"David this is all very impressive, and tempting. How did you come to be on my doorstep?"

"The Leader has been informed as to your unusual lifestyle. The Roux twins recommended your family for a high ranking position. The twins will be taking control of the Dakotas."

"Will James be ruling over the whole country or just his own state?"

"He wishes to keep this transition civilized and is not power hungry. He will be a big part in the reveal, but as soon as each state is settled he will leave it to the Leader. He only wants control of his state. He will be only one vote out of fifty."

"What states have been claimed?"

"At this point, California, the Dakotas, Florida, Ohio, Alaska, Louisiana, Arkansas, and Mississippi have been claimed. We are hoping that you will agree to take on New York. We need a powerful leader on the east coast and many of the people we will be talking to in the next week have all said they respect you greatly Carlisle."

Jasper spoke up, "What about the rest of the supernatural community?"

"We are communicating with leaders of the shifter community and we are trying to work out a UN type of relationship with the witches. We have an ambassador of sorts meeting with the elders. They have a lot of power and we would like to avoid a war. The last one-"His speech was cut off abruptly and Carlisle remembered the day I tried to speak to him in the garage.

"Who is your ambassador?" Jasper asked, trying to keep the conversation on track.

"Isabella Swan. She is a third generation witch from two prominent magic families. She has a lot of pull in the magical community and I am under the impression she is sympathetic to our cause. I think we also have your family to thank for that." He looked at me over Jasper's head.

Jasper followed his gaze and said, "Yes, thank you Edward." He excused himself and we heard him leave from the garage on his motorcycle.

Jasper's own insecurities fueled his aversion to the great reveal. His own struggles with an alternative diet gave him no hope for this plan. He felt it would bring about pain death and destruction. We spent centuries making humans believe we were nothing but legend. In this day and age with all the advances in technology we would have a millennium of cover-ups ahead if this failed.

My thoughts were interrupted by one of David's thoughts. His thoughts were very detailed and in images. Almost like watching a tape.

Bella and James were sitting at a table when an irate Victoria burst into the restaurant. Her red hair was whipping around her wildly in the breeze that followed her in as she attacked Bella. James stopped the fight and punished Victoria for disobeying his command. He grabbed Bella off the floor and put his arm casually around her and said, "This is an edict for all of you in my territory. Isabella Marie Swan is under my protection. Anyone who touches her after this night will suffer by my own hands."

The restaurant had 5 other vampires and each bowed their heads to the table. His thoughts revealed them to be Officers in his state. James attacked his own mate for touching Bella. It was unheard of in our society to protect a non vampire. This was a new world, perhaps a better one?

***

Carlisle had sent David on his way and said he would need a few days to discuss the opportunity with his family. David smiled and was sure we would take on New York as planned.

"Edward would you find Jasper? I think you would be the best person to talk him into coming back home."

"Where has he gone to?"

"He is on his way to Port Angeles. He will be in the movie theatre for the 4:10 showing."

I took the Vanquish and raced down the highway after him. I replayed the thoughts David let slip during his trip to see us. Seeing James' arm around Bella nearly killed me. It was a good thing that he was one less worry for her, but the way he cast aside his mate and threatened his territory showed that he was expecting to get Bella back in every way. The way she was acting towards him didn't deter him either. She was friendly, bordering on flirtatious. She claims to hate this man yet she is using his affections to manipulate him. My insecurities about her true feelings towards me were eating at me. He believed her act so much that she is now back in his good graces. Could I have fallen for the same thing? She had nothing to gain from my affection. . .

I arrived at the movie theatre and bought a ticket for the 4:10 showing. The movie was a classic movie double feature. I walked into the theatre and it was empty aside from Jasper. I sat next to him and watched the movie until he was ready to talk to me.

"You know that she loved you. Why did you do that to her?"

"I didn't know what I was asking until it was too late Jasper."

"She has abandonment and trust issues. You already know that, and your request broke her. She thinks you were used her to get what you want."

"I know that I messed this up."

"Well, you sure are not acting like it. I warned you that she was sensitive."

"What made you such an expert?"

"I am the only one she is incapable of lying to. She is an excellent liar if you didn't notice. She never lied to you though, well, until last night that is."

"What did she lie about?"

"She is not going to help you with this. . ."

"She has already put it into motion Jasper. David Wordsmith was at the meeting last night. She is back in LA with James."

"No, she is in Port Angeles. I am meeting her here. That is why I left."

"What is your part in this? Why?"

"I asked her to come back and not stay with him. She is getting some information I needed and I wanted to meet with her. Alice is infatuated with James. I need to know why."

The hurt and betrayal that riddled his thoughts were because of Alice, not because of what happened with Bella. He checked his watch and looked towards the theatre doors. Bella walked in and he flagged her down. She threw a diary to him and he read the cover out loud, "Mary Alice Brandon."

It was a leather bound journal with her name in gold lettering at the bottom. The lock on the journal had a key on a chain hanging from it.

"Jasper, she just wants to know why she knows him. Nothing more, I promise."

"Did you read the journal?"

"No, I couldn't read anyone else's diary. It is too personal."

"How did you get it?" I asked.

"James kept it for her, because Alice asked him to when they took her to the asylum."

She looked at me and slowly sat down in front of our seats. She turned in her seat to face us and made sure no one else was in the theatre.

"So what did you think about David?"

"Very . . . visually dynamic?" Jasper said with a little chuckle.

She laughed and replied, "He is like that 24/7. I love that guy, although he is way too persuasive for his own good. What did he offer you?"

"New York." I said flatly.

"I could see all of you having territory meetings in Manhattan. . ."

"How did your meeting go?" I asked quickly, almost bitingly

"It went as well as could be expected. I am no longer on his hit list."

"What did you trade?"

"My vote for the big reveal."

"Which is one out of 100 right?" Jasper clarified so I could see how little that meant.

"Yes, but thankfully it is enough to satisfy my vampire friends." She said making sure not to look me in the eyes.

"So where are you going after this?"

"I am going to Europe for the summer as planned then off to school. I actually have to go to La Push right now to pick up Jacob, he needs some clothes and stuff for Europe and then we need to get him fitted for his uniforms."

"Thanks for this Bella. Are you coming back to Forks?"

"No, you will be gone by the time I come back for a visit. It is a small world though so you never know when we will see each other again."

She got up and we rose with her. Jasper gave her a hug and his thoughts were of regret. She looked at me and I quickly said, "Bella can I walk you out?"

She nodded and we left the theatre and Jasper.

"I am sorry Bella. I am happy that it worked out for you, but I am sorry that I forced you into it."

"I am not angry anymore. It did work out for the best and I will explain to the Elders exactly what I did. It is just another reason I need some alone time. So I am going to finish up high school then I will see where I end up after that."

"If I attend St. Sebastian's in the fall will I see you among the student body?"

"No, we have enrolled elsewhere for the fall. I will promise this though; when I grow up some more I will drop you a line and you can decide if you would like to be friends."

"I guess I should have listened to you when you said that your life was too complicated to date."

"Yes, but I don't regret it Edward. You hold a very special place in my heart. Always."

I hugged her and she placed a kiss gently on my lips. It sent the most painful jolt to my heart. I couldn't look at her as she walked away. She stepped into her car and drove away from me.

At that time I didn't know it, but I would not see Bella again for a long time. . .

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Next chapter will be in fast forward mode. Please send me any questions you have about this chapter. I tried to explain it the best way I could, help me simplify it if you see a way.)


	20. Fast Forward Four Years

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

Forks high was forever changed after Bella Swan left. The girls came back to school dressing like her and the book chic style she had started in Forks was a cruel reminder of my mistakes and what I lost. Each one of them a sloppy imitation of her individual presence, it was more disturbing than Mike Newton's new hairstyle which I was told was an homage to my hair style.

Alice and Jasper got over her infatuation with James. The diary revealed that Alice and James were peculiar friends. Alice would turn up everywhere James would try to feed to save his victims. Soon it became like a game to both of them. Each time they met they would exchange bits of information about themselves. When he realized the potential of her gift he used her visions to make contacts in the vampire world. She saw her parent's decision to have her committed and she gave him her vision journal as a gift. He wrote his contact info in the journal before he gave it to Bella. Alice has gone to live near him and has become an important part of the planning for the big reveal.

Her relationship with Jasper is mending, but their opposing views on the big reveal still looms over them. Jasper has become a very solitary person and frequently travels. I know he has been to see _Bella _since she left, but he doesn't talk or think about it around me. He has found a way to control his ability better and I think his trips to see_ her_ are what helped him do that. He needs to feed less than before and has been able to send stronger emotions out when needed.

Rosalie and Emmett left for a honeymoon after Alice and I graduated from Forks High. The family relocated to New Hampshire and Rose and Em moved around quite a bit, but most recently they have taken residence on Isle Esme. Those two enjoy each other's company so much it takes a call from Carlisle to bring them back. They have been traveling for about 4 years now; I am beginning to miss them a lot. Emmett just put a charge on his credit card for new furniture so they might be heading back sooner rather than later. I miss having a brother around to hunt with. I even miss Rosalie. She and I have the most friction of all the siblings, but she and I grew so close the summer after Bella and I broke up.

She kept me living in the moment instead of falling into the depression that began to feel so comfortable. I would just lay on the couch in my room and zone out listening to music. Until I couldn't stand music anymore and just sat in silence. I would just lay there for days, and talk to no one. Rosalie understood my pain somehow. She would come into my dark room and watch TV at first. Incessantly talking and making me react to her shows; mainly trash reality TV. When I started paying attention and being sucked into the plot lines, or lack thereof, the pain in my chest began to ebb. Slowly we would venture out of my room to hunt or relax with my family. Amazingly I was functional enough to go to school. I finished up senior year on auto pilot, but no one noticed anything different.

I am currently attending Dartmouth and Carlisle and Esme have taken jobs in New Hampshire. Carlisle has been meeting a lot more vampires on the east coast in preparation for the NY territory take over. Esme has taken to restoring old homes. She is quiet about the move to NY that is coming up for them. She is hesitant about the reveal and now, so am I.

Alice has moved to LA and runs a night club with some of her new friends. Jasper is supposed to stay in LA with Alice, but his thoughts are too conflicted to know if it will happen for sure yet. Alice is fully invested in the great reveal. She has become close with James and Victoria. She does not talk to any of us about James and his plans for the future. It really separated our family more than we thought it would. It has return to the days before Alice and Jasper showed up on our doorstep. At first it was a great strain, but now after nearly 3 years apart we have found a balance. Jasper keeps us in mind always and has strengthened his relationship with each of us. The love he has for Alice is stronger than her new project and it keeps them close no matter where they are in the world. Jasper's travels become more and more frequent as Alice's involvement with the CA vamps becomes more intense.

As for Bella, I am not proud of myself but I took up cyber stalking as a hobby. She still has no networking sites, but once in a while she will show up in the society section. The September after she left she was spotted with her friends celebrating her 18th birthday. They made headlines when they rented an island off Dubai and young Hollywood and New York's debutants flocked to the island. Jessica and Lauren were passing around copies of the magazine articles that month. The whole school was buzzing about how glamorous her life was. Then the whispers about our breakup started. It was hard enough that she was away, but I was living among Bella doppelgangers and now I was the topic of gossip in the small town of Forks. I left for two weeks and when I came back it was a little better at school.

Bella and Jacob were attending Montfort academy on the east coast and she did not keep a low profile. The two of them would have mentions in the gossip rags whenever her Hollywood friends were in NY or a classmate would step out of bounds. She attended a movie premier with Zac in April of that year and sent the gossip columnists for a wild goose chase when they left together from a party later on that month. He claims that they were not dating, but just friends. Eventually the rumors faded when he went public with his longtime actress girlfriend. The few pictures I found of her always had Jacob in the background. Even without James' people looking for her she constantly had her guard dog.

Alice had seen her when she visited James after her Europe trip. The witches vote was against the reveal, but they sent someone to meet with James behind closed doors and gave alternatives. He was unable to share the alternatives with Alice, but the new directions they are taking will make it obvious eventually. Bella was the same as always and friendly towards Alice, but she knew it would not be the friendship she envisioned for them a year ago. Despite Bella's supposed alliance with James she was on the opposing side.

Then after graduation from Montfort Academy, Bella disappeared and no one knew where she had gone. No magazine stories, no letters, no rumors. I looked for past articles and even they were gone. She wiped her history from the press completely.

Jacob's return at the end of that summer was made known by the tribe and high bonfires along the beach. He assumed his responsibilities to the pack and sat on the council after his father passed on. Sam stepped down to the 2nd in command and Jacob was now leader of the pack. We met with them before we left. The treaty was still in effect and we informed them we would stay away for at least 70 years, like last time. Jacob's hatred had dulled and he barely paid any attention to me. He did show me images of Bella after the breakup and she took it better than I did, but not by much. I think that was part of the reason she was acting out so badly her senior year of high school.

My freshman year at Dartmouth I searched the student names, but I was disappointed to learn she had not attended her first choice school. I searched the rest of the Ivy League Universities, but she was nowhere to be found. Slowly I had return to a routine, but I kept myself entertained and found time to push myself and have fun. I was about to finish up at Dartmouth and attain yet another degree which I would not be able to use in the real world. I have been toying around with the idea of taking a decade off and traveling again. Maybe I would take Jasper with me, for part of it anyway.

***

"Honey I'm home!"

Emmett's voice boomed into my room on this warm May evening.

"In here Em!" I called back to him.

Rosalie burst into my room and I scooped her up in a hug before I was lifted off the ground by my mammoth brother. We had not been together in 4 years and I hadn't known how much I missed them. Rosalie fixed her hair in my mirror while summarizing their travels.

"Africa was so beautiful and particularly delicious in the spring."

"I tackled a lion." Emmett added proudly.

"The sunsets were so vibrant in color when we traveled through Southeast Asia."

"And the waves are amazing in Australia. For some reason no one wants to surf at night so it is just you and the waves!"

"How is Isle Esme holding up?" I asked giving Emmett a small smirk.

"It is fine; We enjoyed ourselves so much that we bought all new bedroom furniture as a thank you for Esme."

I laughed and Rosalie gave Emmett a nasty look. Emmett was way too visual about Isle Esme and I decided to change the subject. Did you visit Alice before coming to New Hampshire?

"No, we were going to visit her on the way back from Rio, but we missed you guys so much we came here straight away." Rosalie said then her thoughts wandered.

_I wonder if Alice told them about the incident with Bella yet. When I asked Bella how Alice was she was definitely wounded. There has to be more to that story. Alice has avoided any contact after she found out I had been to see Bella. She and Edward are close, he should know . . ._

"Bella?" I asked in a half gasp half exclamation.

"Hey, keep to your own thoughts Edward!" she hissed at me.

"What happened between her and Alice?"

"I couldn't tell you if I wanted to Edward. I was hoping you had details."

"When did you see Bella?"

"Calm down bro, she is fine. We saw her about four months ago; she was living in the Philippines. We were traveling when we happened upon her on a sand bar. It was the most crazy coincidence. She and another witch, or warlock . . . wizard? Boy witch! were night surfing." Emmett said in an attempt to change the subject.

"… and Emmett actually knocked into her board." Rosalie added.

"She was fine of course. We had a big laugh about it later!" Emmett quickly said to make sure I didn't jump him.

"We lived with her on the beach for a month and a half, but the constant sunshine was too risky. We moved to Rio after that."

"How is she doing?" I asked attempting to keep my tone light.

"Well, she grew up a lot since we knew her. She is more level headed and a lot less wild than she used to be."Rosalie said

"Did she end up going to college?"

"Yes, she went to Yale for a couple years and then Harvard. She was telling me that she really buckled down and practically lived in the library for three years. She graduated early and was traveling for 6 months."

"She is much calmer, but still very entertaining. Oh and the guy with her was Quinn's brother and he left a couple days after we got there. She has been doing so well they let her live by herself. "Emmett said returning to the beach details. His thoughts revealed that I looked tense after the boy witch comment.

"I looked for her on the school rosters . . ." I said almost to myself, trying to answer Rosalie and not think about Bella with someone else.

"She is a witch Edward. You think she would make it that easy to find her if she didn't want to be found? She could have gone to Dartmouth and you would not have known." Emmett said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Perhaps he was right.

"It's been 4 years since you have seen her Edward, maybe you should try to move on already." Rosalie said. Her thoughts were contradictory. Bella had not moved on. She was living alone and had not dated either. She confided in Rosalie that she missed me. Quickly Rose moved those thoughts to the back of her mind and blocked me out the best she could.

***

Later that month Alice and Jasper came to watch me graduate. My family was together for the first time in too long. Alice let Carlisle know that even with the reveal decades away the Territory assignments were still taking place. They wanted them to be strong for the upcoming changes. James really wanted Carlisle to lead New York sooner than anticipated. The state would be broken up into four areas, which were being offered to Rose, Emmett, Esme and Alice. Jasper has made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with it. Even though we knew he would be the best for the job. He was a born leader. After a few long conversations Carlisle agreed to move up the relocation."

I asked Jasper quickly after that to join me for a while in my travels. He agreed when he realized that his time with Alice would be cut short for the transition from club owner to Officer.

James sent word that areas in other states would be waiting for us when we were ready. Both of us ignored his offer. After 4 years of thinking I realized the tasks that my family would be taking on. I wanted to live my life, not report to a higher authority. NY was fine because they were a family to begin with. Working under a random vamp would be horrible. Jasper's train of thought was on the same track as mine.

We left as soon as September came around and decided to start in France. Jasper had friends there and he wanted us to visit while the weather was bearable. We rented a small apartment in the heart of Paris. I enjoyed Paris; it is the city of lights. I entertained myself in museums during the day and the lights of the city at night. Today I went to the Musee de Orsay while Jasper went to the country to see his old friend Maria. Upon my return I saw the we inexplicably had mail. I expected it to be bills or letters we would need to forward to the previous tenant. Instead it was a thick square purple envelope. A familiar stationary addressed to Jasper Whitlock Cullen. The paper smelled of her and it was a scent I had missed every second since I last saw her that day in Port Angeles. It did not smell like her magic and there was no postage. Could she have hand delivered it?

Is Bella in Paris?

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I like having the ability to fast forward! Any and all feedback is appreciated! Each comment helps me become a better writer.)


	21. Tag You're It

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

I searched the mailbox for another letter, perhaps addressed to me, but there was nothing.

I stepped into our flat and everything was where I left it this morning. Jasper said he would be out of the city for a couple days and now it felt like the city was a scavenger hunt calling to me. The idea was intriguing. If she heard that Jasper was in Paris she must know I am with him. Why would she risk our paths crossing if she was not ready for it?

A smile crossed my lips at the idea of seeing her again. The sun had set and the street lights lit the sky. I stepped out into the city to follow what could be a trail.

I stood next to the mailbox and looked out to the street. There were a few storefronts that faced our apartment so I decided to walk around and talk to some of the owners.

I asked the owner of the patisserie next to our apartment if he saw anyone deliver the letter.

"Earlier in the day a young lady in a purple coat had knocked on the door of your flat. She asked me if I knew where the tenant had gone. I of course said I did not know."

"What did she look like?"

"Magnifique" He gushed. "She has the most beautiful lavender eyes and a skin tone similar to yours sir. Her French was just as impressive as well. I would not have known she was an American if she had not told me so."

"Did you happen to see which way she went?"

"She took the metro sir."

"Merci"

"De rein"

I walked out of the patisserie and walked towards the metro. The metro was filled with the scent of every traveler. It was so over powering that if she in fact had been here the trail was gone. Paris is a big city; I did not know where to begin looking for her. I thought back to a time when we believed we would be traveling and the places we would go. Paris was the city we talked about often.

"_I love Paris, the lights and all the people. La Vie en Rose. Each night you can walk down the street and hear it flow through the sweet city air." It was like her eyes danced as she talked about it._

"_I never took you for such a romantic."_

"_It is different when you feel it in such volumes. Paris is the only city in the world that can make the most cynical of people believe in love. Make the most realistic fantasies become romantic."_

"_What do you enjoy most about Paris?"_

"_I go for the view of the star."_

At the time I thought that this was an odd thing to say, but now I understand. The lights in Paris have the sky lit up so you cannot see stars, but she said star, not stars. I rode the metro and got off on the Charles de Gaulle – Etoile stop. I stepped out to the street and looked towards the Arc de triomphe or as some know it, the center of the star. The view from the sky shows the twelve streets that radiate from it look like a star. I took the tunnel under the roundabout and stood under the arc. This is not the best view of the star, and there are too many people for me to climb the arc without being seen. After watching tourists for an hour I went back to the metro.

I rode the train and overheard a group of people talking about a club they were going to. I got off the train with them and was surrounded by night clubs.

I got a feeling as I saw Kong, a trendy nightclub come into view. It was very exclusive and the drunken thoughts that poured from it were filled with mirth and excitement; it felt like the kind of place that would attract Bella.

The bouncer was turning away people left and right. He had a picture in his head of the clothes and type of person he could let into the club. I happen to match both of those and had no problem entering the club. The music was pulsing and the thoughts were over whelming. I ordered a drink and it helped to dull the thoughts. I scanned the room, but I did not find her. I listened in to the thoughts around me.

Sex, money, drugs, but mainly sex filled the room. A flash of Bella's face caught my attention. It was in the thoughts of a young man. He had danced with Bella last weekend. He was scanning the crowd for her as I was. He knew nothing about her, just that she was gorgeous and sweet enough to dance with him.

_If I find her again I will muster up the confidence to buy her a drink. Maybe a coffee afterwards._

His thoughts were harmless, but still stirred up latent feelings of jealousy. I pushed those feelings aside and concentrated on the fact that Bella was indeed in Paris. She was here and I found a place that she has been before. I decided to stay here for a while, it was still early and the guy I listened into earlier had it in his head that she would be back tonight.

I felt my phone buzz and I looked down to see Jasper's number pop up. I answered and headed towards a balcony that overlooked the cityscape.

"Edward where are you?"

"I am in a nightclub."

"Edward Cullen is willingly standing in the middle of a nightclub?" He said as he had himself a good laugh.

"I thought you were staying in the country for a few days?" I said in an attempt to change the subject.

"I arrived at the house and our impertinent friend David Wordsmith was also visiting."

"Wordsmith? In France, I thought he was busy recruiting for the states?"

"He is here for some reason so I left."

"Have you been back to the flat?"

"Yes . . ."

"Did you find the letter?"

"Yes . . ."

"And?"

"You are really inquisitive today Edward."

"And you are very secretive today Jasper."

"Did you read the letter?"

"No, but I do know it is from _her_."

"Very astute Eddy. So do you want to come with me to see her?"

"No thanks, I think I will enjoy the rest of my evening. I will see you later."

"Suit yourself kid." He hung up and I stepped back into the club.

It became overwhelming and I walked out. I wandered the city streets and heard music floating up to street level and I followed it down a dark alley. The number of pedestrians slowly trickled to a halt and I came across the source of the music. It looked like an abandoned store front, and I suppose to anyone else it was quiet. It was times like this that I embraced my Vampire hearing. I sniffed the air around me and I came across a familiar smell. Vampire, not any vampire, it was Jasper.

Dumb luck brought me here, but I would chalk it up to skill. I pulled the door open and stepped into a dark corridor. The music became louder and the thoughts began to attack my mind. There were spots that were blank like Bella's and a few that were different. Like the mind of a shifter. The rest were humans. After a short staircase I was let onto the dance floor. There were dozens of people dancing and the collective scent was so strong I would not be able to tell Jasper's or Bella's unless I were standing next to them. I made my way to a corner and scanned the club. I spotted Jasper and he was alone at the bar. He was sipping on a glass of Absinthe and I could tell that he was on his second or third glass, because he should have sensed me by now. He turned in his seat and stared at a group in the middle of the dance floor. I followed his gaze and saw a brunette and a redhead dancing with many eyes on them. The male minds around them were swarming with fantasies and vulgar thoughts. It seemed to bother the girls. I tried to listen in but I heard nothing. There was too much static in the room. The redhead was whisked off by a man who was very attractive and very drunk. She seemed comfortable enough and I guessed they were here together. The brunette swayed to the music and motioned to Jasper to join her. She turned around slightly and I saw it was Bella. She had matured a bit. It wasn't necessarily that her features changed it was more the way she carried herself. It was more confident rather than wild, like she used to be. I am not sure how to explain it… She is a woman now, not a girl.

Jasper shook his head and mouthed 'no way'. She pouted and made a heart with her hands. Jasper was a pushover and that small gesture worked like a charm. I have never actually witnessed Jasper dance. This should be interesting. He is older than I am and the music of his day is much different than this. Bella extended her arm to him and the crowd of leering men backed away as soon as she pulled him through the crowd. Jasper's thoughts; though muffled, confirmed that he was the designated decoy. She didn't want anyone to touch her and I could read her feelings off him. He began to sway with her to the music and he wasn't bad actually.

I dove into his head as he danced and he was concentrating on the beat and the surrounding emotion. He was sending out his enjoyment and the crowded floor moved with his energy. He spun Bella and had her back to his chest as he hugged her to whisper something in her ear. She laughed and it was the most beautiful sound I had heard in so long. I thought about going down to them, but seeing how happy she was made me think of the way we left things. We were friendly and all she asked was that I leave her to be the one to reach out.

So I did something out of my character. I pulled a box of matches from the bar and wrote a note to her.

**Tag you're it. Come find me.**

**-E**

I walked over to the coat check girl and her heart started beating fast. This would be almost too easy.

"Hello, I was hoping you would do me a favor."

"Sure mister, what did you need?"

"You see the girl in the purple dress?"

Her hopes dropped quite a bit when I pointed to Bella. She gave me a nod, and her nose wrinkled a bit.

"Well, that is my friend who I have not seen in quite some time. I do not have time to say hello to her, but I was hoping you could slip this into her coat for me?"

I flashed her a smile that I have been told dazzles women. Her heartbeat fluttered and she nodded slowly. She took the matchbook and slipped it into a nearby purple pea coat. I was enjoying her reaction and I grabbed her hand and gave her a small kiss on her knuckles.

"Merci"

I walked out and felt her gaze follow me out the door. This was fun; I could see why so many people waste their evenings in night clubs.

I spent the rest of my evening people watching. I walked the streets of Paris until the sun rose. The night air was cold, but luckily did not bother me. I replayed her laugh over and over in my head. I knew I missed Bella, but it was too much to see her after all this time. I wanted to turn back to the club and wait for her, but I couldn't bear it if she ran from me. If she agreed to see me it would be a second chance.

I caught the metro back to our apartment and was greeted by Jasper when I came in.

"I thought you would beat me back home. Where were you?"

"I was just walking around the neighborhoods."

"All night? Paris is interesting, but not that interesting Ed."

"What did you end up doing?"

"You made the Parisian night life sound so good that I went to a club also."

"You are quite the dancer Jazz." I said unable to keep it a secret.

"I knew I felt you lurking! Why didn't you come and save me?"

"You two looked like you were having fun. I didn't want to be a third wheel."

"Ha-ha yeah I think I would have ended up being the third wheel."

"Does she know I am in Paris?"

"Yes, she thought she saw you at the Arc yesterday."

"She was there? I went looking for her, but I couldn't see her anywhere."

"Her ability to blend in now is amazing. She may have been standing next to you and you would not have known."

"How long has it been since you last saw her?"

"I saw her about a year ago. It was good luck that we caught her she was about to leave Paris."

"How did she know we were here?"

"Most likely David called her. That guy is quite chatty; he was in the room when I gave Maria our address here."

"Great . . ."

"Yes I know."

Radiohead's Talk Show Host filled the room and I looked at Jasper. "Since when do you listen to Radiohead?"

"You act as if I am some kind of modern age hermit. This CD was in the letter that Bella left for me. I think she made it with you in mind, but she didn't label it as such so who knows."

"What makes you think it was intended for me?"

"Because she usually makes me oldies mixes. This stuff is more your style. You know she still talks about you."

"Really?"

"Yep, at least once or twice every time I have seen her in the last 5 years. It is a little weird because she has this policy where she give you her full attention when you are with her. I guess her Edward withdrawals let her bend that policy around me."

I smiled involuntarily at that information. "Do you think she might be ready to see me again?"

"She did ask to see you tonight. I invited her back here, but she said that she would rather let fate bring you two together. She believes that you two will wind up in the same place at the right time tonight."

The Arc . . . it has to be the right place. The sun just rose and now I would be obsessing until it set for the evening.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They have really been helping me put the story back on track. I know the last couple chapters have been odd and yes Bella left Edward a bit abruptly. A reunion in Paris though! C'mon that should count for something.)


	22. I'm not that wicked

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

The arc was lit by a soft golden glow when I arrived. It had begun to rain in the afternoon and aside from a few stray tourists the Arc was abandoned. I walked to the far side and waited, she said she would find me. I was well sheltered under the bright red umbrella I purchased from a vendor outside of the train station.

A twangy southern accent invaded my ears, "Yoo Hoo! S'cuse us, would you mind taking our picture?"

"Sure." I said reaching out for their camera.

"Oh thank goodness. You speak English!"

The stood in front of the grave of the unknown soldier and did the traditional couple on vacation pose.

I laughed, "Yes, ma'am. Here we go on three, one, two, and three"

Her husband reached out for his camera and looked like he was happy to be able to finally speak to someone in a familiar tongue.

"Where you from?"

"I am originally from Chicago and you sir?"

"We are from a tiny town in Louisiana." The Mrs. informed me.

"I have not been to Louisiana in quite some time. I really enjoyed New Orleans when I visited."

"You must have been just a baby when you visited. You are so young!" She gushed. I smiled wondering what she would say if she knew how old I really was. I decided to just play my part and be polite instead of 'day-dream'.

"You should get yourself out of the rain boy. Paris will still be here tomorrow." The husband said as the rain began to fall harder on our umbrellas.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am meeting someone special here. If I get out of the rain Paris may be here, but she won't."

They smiled at me and ran around the corner. I watched as they ran through the now sheeting rain. A seductive tone broke through my thoughts.

"Gotcha. Oh Edward, do you really think of me as so wicked that I would leave Paris without saying goodbye?"

I couldn't help but smile when as she whispered into my ear. She was standing behind me and I replied, "Well, you have made it here without melting; I suppose you could not be that wicked."

I turned to see her under an identical bright red umbrella. She had a tentative smile on her face. It was as if she were waiting for me to be angry with her. I returned her smile and it seemed to calm her down. I raised my umbrella above us and she closed hers as she moved closer to me. I drew her close to me for a hug and she melted into me. She kissed my cheek and it felt like electricity running through my body when she touched my skin. She must have felt it too because she jumped a little and looked up at me.

"I've missed you so much" It slipped out before I could hold it back. I looked away a little shyly. She smiled and moved her eyes into my line of sight. "I've missed you too, more than you know."

"Would you like to get out of the rain? We could go somewhere and catch up."

"Sure, my place is just a couple blocks away." She said cuddling closer to me.

We walked with my arm around her shoulders and her arm around my waist. [Ahem, strictly to keep dry under one umbrella . . .] The contact felt so significant, the city was hidden behind the rain, but we made it without any problems. The building we entered was very small and not what I expected, it was very run down and a typical small hole in the wall.

Once through the lobby it became clear that this was a headquarters of sorts. We stopped in front of a golden wall that was covered in intricate markings. Each marking told a story and if I had not been so distracted by my present company I would have loved to take my time to admire each. She placed her hand on the wall and it opened to reveal an elevator. We entered the cab and it seemed not to move. I looked to Bella, but she was busy shaking her Jacket free of stray rain drops. Her scent filled the cab and my mouth began to water. I quickly calmed myself as she looked at me. The elevator doors opened into a suite and we entered her private rooms.

"The building did not look this big from the street . . ."

"It isn't, I am not sure exactly where we are now, but we are not in Paris. The elevator doors are spelled to this building. This is where I used to spend my summers. I do believe we are still in Europe."

I looked out the windows and they were all views out onto the most beautiful city views in the world. The first window was looking over the golden gate bridge in San Francisco, the next a panoramic view of Paris, the harbor view in Hong Kong, and the cityscape of Tokyo over looking Mt Fuji. I played with the window; however, I couldn't see the point where magic met the physical glass in front of me.

"Life has been dull without you around." I motioned between the windows and the elevator.

"I am glad you like it. This is where I spend my summers. I can keep track of all my favorite places in one room and the elevator takes me where I need to go. Have you heard anything from Jacob?"

She asked as she pulled a bottle from her fridge, she unscrewed the metal top and popped it into the microwave.

"I haven't heard anything about him since we left Forks. He came back around the day before we left for New Hampshire. We didn't take a lot of time to catch up . . ."

It chimes after 15 seconds and she popped the top back on and shook it. She poured a glass of wine and brought the two glasses back with her. She handed me the warm one and looked at me expectantly.

"What is this?"

"It's a True Blood, O positive. I wasn't sure what type you preferred so I got mine. I hope you don't mind."

It smelled great, but it was synthetic human blood. I can't drink this. Can I?

"Is something wrong Edward?"

I swirled the blood around the glass, tasting the venom that began to pool in my mouth.

"I have not tasted the true blood yet. I was told that it would not be available for another few years."

"James brought me a case when he came to visit last week."

"You still see James?"

"Not really. He had some business to discuss with one of the witches and he asked me if he could stay in my apartment. I haven't seen him in so long; I figured it would be okay."

"Sounds awkward."

She gave me a strange look as if she wondered what I knew.

"A little, but we are generally comfortable around one another that it passed quickly. I was surprised that Alice did not tag along to watch us though."

"She was actually with us at that time. She has not been home a lot and we were glad she and Jasper made it."

"She and Jasper?" She said sounding puzzled.

"Yes, why is that so odd?"

"Um, it's not odd. I thought you said something else." She bit her bottom lip and took a sip of wine.

I reflexively took a sip of the blood in the glass in front of me. Damn human mimicking habits! This stuff tasted empty like animal blood without the satisfaction of the hunt. You could taste the familiar flavor of blood, but the satisfaction of the kill was missing and the taste of victory along with it.

"Not all that you hoped for?"

"Not at all like I remember it."

"Maybe this will make it a little better." She dipped her finger into the glass and stirred the blood. She took her finger out and placed it between her lips sucking the excess blood off it. She did not cringe; it looked as if she were sampling pasta sauce rather than blood. I hesitantly took another sip and was hit with the taste of her blood. It was exactly as good as I remembered it.

The taste was full of memories.

The delicious taste infused with the blood in the cup sending the feeling of her lips against mine to the front of my mind. I could feel her soft hair as I ran my fingers through it. Her sweet scent filled the air around me. It felt real, I still saw her sitting across from me, but all my other senses were betraying my sight. Memories came back more vivid than ever. The first kiss we shared and the amazing night in the studio. How she felt as I held her bare skin against mine.

"Much better . . ." I managed to get out before losing myself in my head any further.

She simply smiled. "Sorry, I didn't think about the flashbacks."

Her eyes began to tear and she wiped it away quickly and taking another sip of wine. I would give anything to have some insight to her thoughts.

"So what have you been doing for the last 5 years?" I asked to change the subject to something lighter. She took a deep breath and exhaled as if think of what to tell me.

"The summarized version is I attended high school in New York then college at Yale then Harvard after 3 years of nonstop studying without magic I graduated and a good friend and I traveled for a while, I traveled a bit more on my own and eventually I ended up here, at home."

"I did hear about most of that from Rose and Emmett after they got home a few months ago. They told me that they literally ran into you in the Philippines."

"Yes they did. Emmett cracked my board in half . . . lengthwise. We had a lot of fun though. The island we were on was very secluded and one day Rose and I even lay out on the sand. I never thought she could be any more beautiful; then I saw her in the sunlight. I am still awe struck every time I get to see that."

"I hope you didn't say anything. Her ego is big enough."

"Yes, I actually learned more about that when she was disappointed that the water was so clear that it did not reflect her face." She laughed.

"Where else have you traveled?"

"I began last May and we traveled to Bilbao, then Berlin and Hong Kong. Afterwards I traveled into mainland China and the South East Asian countries. Afterwards I continued south to Egypt then I ended up in Paris. I have been here for a little over two months now.

I thought back to last August. Jasper was in Hong Kong when we called him home. He had been missing for a few months and Alice asked Carlisle to ask him to come home. I was the only one who knew he had gone missing. Carlisle worried about them as he searched for Jasper. His thoughts consumed his time and he let his guard down around me. I never let on that I knew, but I always wondered where he had gone.

"You were in Hong Kong? Did you see Jasper while there?"

"Yes, I actually haven't seen him since Hong Kong. I was excited to hear that he was in Paris."

"You are lucky you caught him. He was supposed to be out of the city for a few days."

"I know, he was telling me last night that David showed up and ruined his visit with Maria. He has terrible luck when traveling I have noticed. Which reminds me, why didn't you say hello last night?"

"I decided to leave you a note instead. I saw you and Jasper on the dance floor and it looked like you were having a lot of fun together. Honestly, I was not sure if you wanted to see me."

"It would have been a surprise, but a good one. Jasper would have been happy. He seems uncomfortable when we go out. He has calmed down a lot since Spain, but I still have to pout and beg to get him to dance with me."

"Spain? Where else have you traveled together?"

"A few places. I will let Jasper tell you all about it; he gets really touchy about his whereabouts. You know how he is . . ."

She looked really guilty, but determined to keep the conversation going.

"Yes, he has become quite secretive lately."

"What about you? What have you been up to since we last saw each other?"

"I finished up school at Forks High. The student body was not the same after you left, they did enjoy living vicariously through your multiple magazine sightings though."

"What?"

"The amazing 18th birthday island and movie premiers. Jessica and Lauren spoke of it as if they were there."

She giggled. "Wow, I never thought any of that would make the news in Forks of all places."

"It was the talk of the county when they found out Dr. Cullen's son was dumped for an up and coming actor." I said finally able to laugh about the experience.

She laughed as well. "Oh, I am so sorry, that must have been horrible to listen to! Zac and I never went anywhere without his girlfriend, but the rumors are always better with lies than facts. I haven't seen him in like 3 years and I had to sue a tabloid 8 months ago for writing a story about us meeting in Tokyo. We happened to be in the Ryōgoku Kokugikan sumo arena to watch a match on the same day. We never even bumped into each other. I had them pull the article."

"I had noticed that you dropped off the face of the earth after graduation from high school."

"Graduation really changed me. I pulled any and all stories about me off the web and I gave up magic for a few years, while I was concentrating on the theory of magic. What I actually learned is that life is so boring without it."

"Why did you give it up?"

"Um, well I decided to live like a human for a while. When I began practicing again I was stronger for understanding the mechanics better. It actually helped more than I thought it would. I grew up in the process."

We were trying to keep the conversation light until this moment. She said the words I needed to hear. Each time she left me it was for the same reason. She wanted to grow up. With those words I decided to be honest. Shoot straight from the heart. She hurt me as much I hurt her if not more. I want another chance, but she changed my life when she stepped into it. I cannot pretend our past did not happen.

"I was beginning to think I would never see you again. It has been so long." I started out slowly.

"If I had not gotten your message last night you might have gone longer without seeing me."

"Why?"

"The truth?"

"Please"

"I wasn't sure that you were here. I see you everywhere I go. I thought it was my imagination that saw you walking around in the city yesterday. I know it sounds crazy, but that is how much I missed you. When I saw you tonight I knew I should not have but I had to hold you. I barely gained enough control to let you go. I was just so overjoyed that you weren't angry with me. At least you don't seem mad at me. You have every right to . . ."

She was blushing and obviously embarrassed by the information she shared with me. I knew what she meant. I would see her out of the corner of my eye and just as I focus it would be a stranger. My mind was so unfocused. I only really paid any attention when the topic was on Bella.

I really was not angry with her. I watched her bottom lip quiver a little as she said the last sentence. I would show her that I was not angry. I craved her, wanted her to be mine again. I am in love and I cannot be apart from her again. I opened my arms and she moved close to me. I embraced her and she slowly tightened her arms around my waist.

"Bella, I am not angry about our past; I am only sad that it is the past. I want a present and future with you."

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Especially those of you who review each chapter. It does not go unnoticed. :D I am writing as fast as I can, but I want to make sure that I still provide you with interesting reading so please bear with me. My super cute puppy just chewed through my laptop charger cord and I am waiting for a replacement in the mail. I am not sure if that will hinder the process by much, but just a quick heads up. Thanks again!)

(Southern Vampire Mystery Theme by Charlaine Harris)


	23. I'm living on shattered faith

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

Yay my charger showed up yesterday and I was able to post something today! I had a stern talk with my puppy and i think she understands that Puppy + Charger = Puppy BBQ. Well, she might have just been enthusistic about the word BBQ, but she enjoyed the attention none the less.

* * *

I'm Living on shattered faith

The kind that likes to restrict your breath

never been a better time than this

suffocate on eternal bliss . . .

**-Drain the Blood (The Distillers)**

* * *

We spent the rest of the evening talking about how we came to be where we were now. I imagined what it would be like to see her again and this was better than anything I imagined. We were so comfortable with each other. Once we cleared the air and realized we still had intense feelings for each other we fell into a contented cadence. We maintained our physical distance, I am not sure either of us was ready yet.

She had her own life now. She was not under the surveillance or direct involvement of her family any longer. A couple years ago two new witches were born and with them her freedom was reborn. She had picked up where her father's research had left off, developing magic and new teaching methods. Most of the magic community respected her for her place in their lineage versus her actual age and it seemed to give her the satisfaction she needed in life. The controversy over her vampire loyalties had been forgiven as well.

Right before sunrise Bella had fallen to sleep on the couch as the night lapsed into morning. I carried her into her bedroom and I placed her on her unmade bed. Her room was the same organized mess that I remembered. It was good to see that some things had not changed with Bella. I sat on the corner of the bed holding her digital picture frame flash pictures of the years I missed.

I restarted the slideshow and there were a lot of photos of her and Jacob. Their first day of school, the beach on her birthday, their senior ball photos, and other typical teenage events flitted past my eyes. The next sets of images were taken during her college years and the quality of the photographs had improved and become very artsy. I soon learned that they were courtesy of a skinny brunette with an ever present Nikon strapped to her neck; a photographer in training. There were shots of Bella dancing in silhouette and shots from plays she was in while attending Yale.

Jasper was present in many of the newer photos. It was strange to see my brother having so much fun. He was usually the serious one in our family especially lately. I expected these images to be of Emmett, not Jasper. It looked like they were having fun in each picture. There were lots of smiles and spontaneous shots of the two of them.

Although we made a lot of progress tonight I was not sure if she would be comfortable waking up and finding me in her home. I decided to go home, instead of waiting for her to wake up. I wrote her a quick note and left it on the fridge as I had seen her do while she lived with Quinn. I stepped to the wall where we entered and the elevator opened. I stepped inside the cab and after a couple seconds I was let out into the building's lobby. Paris was still cloudy, but the rain had stopped sometime during the evening. I caught a cab back to the apartment and Jasper was waiting for me.

I heard his thoughts as I unlocked the door.

_I hope everything went well. She was so worried over this meeting. Edward has been so empty since she left. It is hard to be around him. He is still so empty, just like when I found her, or when she found me for that matter. He's back already? This can't be good._

He heard my key and began reading a magazine to drown out his thoughts.

"Morning Jasper."

"So how was the reunion?" He said trying to come off as nonchalant.

"It was great, we fell back into a familiar rhythm and I think that we are on the road to reconciling."

"That's great. You two will be happier together than you have been apart." He said the most obvious statement and continued to mask his thoughts.

"What are you trying to keep from me? Unless you really care about finding out if you are an autumn or fall." I grabbed the fashion magazine out of his hands.

"I just want to hear about your evening from you without you reading my thoughts about it." He said honestly.

"I didn't realize that you and Bella were so close. Why didn't you say anything Jasper?"

"Your pain was so deep that the mention of her name sent you into a small depression. I did not want to contribute to that. Until recently she was not emotionally ready to have you back in her life. Hearing about her would just make the time drag longer."

"Were you taking care of her all this time?"

_She was taking care of me. _"Yes, in the beginning and then we developed a friendship."

"Why would you need to be taken care of Jasper?"

"I did not say that Edward." He warned me.

"Yes, but I did. What happened to you Jasper?"

_She did not tell him. . ._

"Tell me what?" I pushed

"Stop that!" He hissed.

He left the living room and shut the balcony doors behind him. I opened them as I followed him from room to room.

"Our family is split and we are the odd ones out. I know you feel the same. I want you to be able to trust me. That is why we are taking this trip Jasper." I insisted.

He locked himself in his room and I decided to back off. I did not want him to be angry, I just wanted him to finally confide in someone. I knew that something happened to him, but he never let his guard down enough for me to find out what. I sat on the counter in the useless kitchen and thought back to my conversation with Bella. She knew what was going on with him and then recalling something she said clicked a horrible light on in my head. _She __and__ Jasper?_

She was surprised that Alice and Jasper had been together recently. Rosalie witnessed that the relationship between them was wounded. Why would she be surprised that they were together? Why would she fight with Alice? They were good friends at one point. . .

Jasper disappeared for months and months without letting anyone know where he was going. Now it turns out that at least part of that time was spent with a woman that is not his wife. He kept his friendship with Bella a closely guarded secret and his dedication to his mate was no longer a priority.

Anger was building in my chest. No, this could not be what it seemed. Is this why he kept the fact that he was in contact with Bella from me? The anger was mingling with pain now. I heard the door to his room open and he made his way towards me.

Mercifully a debilitating calm rushed over my body as Jasper walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter top across from me. His ability was a lot stronger than I remember it. His control was better. He put his head into his hands and debated internally. He didn't want anyone to know whatever it was in his head.

He unnecessarily cleared his throat and in a defeated sigh began, "Last year in the middle of April, James summoned Bella to LA for a meeting. She arrived early and called me for a ride from the airport to James' new apartment. They were supposed to meet later that evening at her house, but she was in the middle of finals and she booked a flight back to Massachusetts on the red eye. We arrived at his place and Bella opened the front door without knocking." He stopped talking and just thought the rest of the story.

_Alice and James were on the other side of the door in the middle of a private moment. I could not believe what I saw. I felt their emotions filling the room, their lust, their . . . The rage over took me and all I could see was red. I leapt for James, but Bella grabbed me and slammed me into a wall. She used her magic to bring us to her apartment in Massachusetts. It was the first time she used magic in 3 years. She fought me off until I calmed down. I hurt her badly before finally realizing what was going on. Even with the damage done to her she refused to allow me to apologize. She kept saying it was fine. She is crazy . . ._

_I could not bear the thought of going home or back to live with the family. I was not sure where I should go that would be safe in my black mood. She asked me to live with her; I stayed until she graduated. _

_I was living each day in an all consuming depression. It was as if I were living my life under murky water; nothing had a defined shape or sound. It was so bad that the people around me were feeling the depression. The days where I was conscious were unbearable. I was violent and became the thing I had worked for years to escape._

_Bella brought me back to life. She was determined to get me to a point where I could function. We packed up and traveled. She never made me talk about what we witnessed. We stayed busy and it kept me living in the moment until finally one day it was like I finally found the surface. Clarity quickly found me and I felt like myself again. I did not even realize how much time had passed until I got the call. We were in Hong Kong when Carlisle called me to come home. Alice called him and asked him to find me. She was not sure where our relationship stood and she was worried about me. I refused and told him I would make it home when I was ready. I was happier than I had been, but I was not sure if I could face her. That is when I realized it had been four months since I left Los Angeles._

_That same day I asked Bella why she had done all this for me and she told me that we are the same; the way we feel the emotions around us. She feels like I helped her out of the coma-like state she was in after the two of you broke up. The hopeless pain and emptiness I now felt mirrored what she had living in her all those years ago when I had taken care of her._

_We came home one night and Alice was waiting for us in our apartment. She begged me to forgive her. I love her so much Edward! Seeing her with him even worse feeling them together nearly killed me. Bella convinced me to go home and try to work it out._

_Until last night I had not spoken to her since we parted ways in Hong Kong. Alice thinks something was going on between us. I know it is the same conclusion you jumped to when I refused to tell you this story. I need you to know that we were both too damaged to think about an affair. We both love you too much to have ever considered that. She was confused before, but she loves you Edward._

_Alice and I are working our relationship out, but trust is difficult to bring back._

He finished with a long exhale.

I was stunned into silence. Their time away from each other never made sense to any of us.

"You could have come home." I finally managed to say.

"I was too violent. I was snapping at Bella so much it is surprising that she put up with me. I did not want a bigger audience to my pain. When you lost Bella you locked yourself away. I couldn't do that I had to be active. It was a dark time for me and I am grateful none of you saw me in that state. I don't want the rest of them to look at Alice in a poor light either."

"She loves you Jasper. I have seen it heard it. It is true." I stammered trying to show him that was the truth. I was still in denial that Alice of all people was capable of that kind of damage.

"Yes, and that is why it hurts. I can't live with her while she is still around him. I asked her to leave LA and that is why she took the position in NY. I hope when we return that it will be a new start between us."

"Why did you come with me on this trip instead of staying with Alice?"

"You needed me to come with you. We are the odd ones out . . . you said it yourself. Who knows where you would have run off to when we all settle down in NY. I have Alice, even if it is not the ideal relationship we are still together. You are alone. I wanted to make sure you and I remained close."

"Thank you Jasper."

"You're welcome." He replied softly.

"You have become much better at controlling your ability."

He looked up at me while shaking his head and managing a smile and smiled. _We just had an intense bonding experience and __that __is what you pick out?_

I returned his grin and bobbed my head slightly which made him laugh.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: A short chapter I know! It just had so much going on that I thought I should end it there. Alice fans please lower your torches and pitchforks. I promise some major Edward and Bella moments in the next chapter [which is almost done] and I will work in a reviewer's request if you leave any.)


	24. What i really want to say i can't define

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

We stood in front of the golden wall that led to Bella's apartment. Jasper placed his hand on the wall and the elevator doors opened.

A woman strutted out of the cab with authority and literally ran into Jasper. Quicker than a human would register she jumped back as if his skin were electrified.

"Oh, it's you." Her tone was thick with disgust. She lowered her sunglasses exposing her deep purple eyes. She glanced at me then said to Jasper, "So did your vampy girlfriend kick you out? She seemed pretty desperate to have you back the last time I saw you. No accounting for taste I guess."

"Hallow, sticks and stones . . ." He said as he tried to maneuver around her into the elevator. She stepped in front of him blocking his way.

"Isabella and a nice attractive Witch man are playing house upstairs. I would leave them to it."

Jasper chuckled and brought his lips close to her ear and whispered, "Hallow, green really isn't your color. Just because your brother is the only man who goes near your apartment it does not give you the right to be the building gossip. Get a cat and move on." He pulled back with a shit eating grin on his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him and slowly began to turn her hand.

"Oh and remember who my friends are before you try to hex me, **W**itch." His tone was icy and the meaning of his words seemed to break her concentration. She blew past us with a loud 'huff' and we entered the elevator without further problems.

"She seemed . . . nice?" I said as we stepped into the cab.

"She is like a bottle of poison, the label is pretty but that is the extent of her positive points. That is the best way to describe her." He replied plainly.

The doors opened into Bella's apartment and Jasper invited me inside.

"No magic wall today?" I asked him.

"I used to live here so I am able to invite you past the wards."

Music was blaring from the open bedroom door when Jasper and I stepped into the apartment.

"Bells, we're here!" Jasper called from the foyer.

"Coming!" She yelled back as the music shut off.

Jasper went into the living room and picked up a book which fell open to a dog eared page. He was navigating the room like he was home.

"Are you finally going to finish it?" She asked pointing to the book.

"I will try, but there is a lot to take in, the author is a little interfering." He said giving Bella a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, that is the idea . . ." She turned her attention to me. "Hi Edward." She gave me a hug a quick peck on the cheek as well. I held onto her and peered over at Jasper who was busy reading through a copy of a leather bound book. I pulled her close and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled and shyly pulled away.

_I saw that Edward . . ._ Jasper thought. He turned the page and stifled a laugh. I ignored him.

"What's so funny Cullens?" A familiar male voice came from the rooms behind us.

"Quinn, long time no see." Jasper said as he stood to greet him.

"Edward, you never sent me those postcards you promised." He said as he extended his hand to me.

I shook his hand and apologized, "I'm sorry Quinn, I was a little preoccupied. How have you been?"

"I have been doing well, I just sold the shop. I am supposed to be pushing thirty about now and I needed to move on. So I am here to exploit my kid sister's hospitality."

"How is Leah? Is she here with you?"

"She decided to stay in La Push." He said. I did not need to be able to read his mind to know that she grew tired of waiting for him to propose. She was aging and he would never. It was always going to end this way. It did not mean the pain he felt was not great. Jasper's awkward retreat back to his book confirmed it.

"Who bought the shop?" I asked as I watched Bella navigate the living room. She started the fireplace and grabbed a book from the shelf.

"I sold to the Yorkie family. They are empty nesting and it was the perfect fit."

The small talk ended abruptly and we sat quietly in the living room. Jasper and Bella continued to read as Quinn grabbed a couple controllers and threw one to me.

"These two are really boring once they start going into homebody mode." He said grinning at Bella and Jasper. Jasper flipped him the bird without looking up and Bella ignored him and sank down to the floor closer to the fireplace. I sat down where she had been and Quinn started the game consol.

After living among humans for so long it was nice to be able to move in a comfortable environment. No need to fidget or blink for that matter. No need to keep the human pretense up in this room. Two witches and two vamps just existing, it was the most relaxed any of us had been in a while.

Jasper's mind went blank and I felt alone suddenly. I looked up and Jasper looked as though nothing was wrong.

"Cullen! You just stood there you had the shot!" Quinn complained. I looked back to the screen and was greeted by a bloody 'Game Over' across the flat screen.

"Sorry, something distracted me." I said starring at Jasper now. He seemed oblivious to me and I slowly began to hear his thoughts again. It sounded like one of Bella's many occult classics. I let his thoughts fall back into the background as Bella got my attention.

"I am ready to take a break if you are bored with video games."

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was hoping you would go for a walk with me. I need to find some ingredients."

"Ready when you are . . ."

"Would you grab an umbrella on your way out?"

"It is not raining."

"Trust me Edward."

I did as she asked and we stepped into the elevator. It let us out to the street and it was pouring worse than the first day we saw each other.

"Welcome to Hong Kong." She said as she opened the umbrella I brought.

We walked and stepped into a hole in the wall store. I followed Bella as she walked straight to the back of the store and went into a back room. A tall skinny blind man sat next to a heavy metal door.

"Priestess, who is your escort?"

She nudged me and I held my hand out to him. "Edward Cullen."

"Your true name please . . ." He took my hand and he said, "Edward Anthony Masen."

How did he do that? He just pulled that from my mind?

"May we see your master?" Bella asked respectfully bowing her head in his direction.

"Enter." He opened the door and we stepped into a small store.

"You know the most interesting people."

"He is great; he can absorb specific pieces of information from people."

"What is he?"

"Human. He is completely human, when his sight left him that ability came to the front. The vampires want to change him, but he always refuses."

"Who are you here to see?"

"An acquaintance, he has the biggest inventory of rare herbs / plants and I need a large order."

Her boots squeaked as she walked around the room. An Asian vampire came into the room. He had a small built and long black hair. His body was covered in old bluing Yakuza tattoos. I have never seen a vampire with any sort of body art. He starred at us and kept a stern expression.

"Priestess, what brings you to my shop?"

She did not look up, instead she just continued to browse through the merchandise. Chow's thoughts grew annoyed with the lack of eye contact on Bella's part. He looked at me and wrote me down as a non-threat.

"Hello Chow, I am searching for some plants; wolfsbane, bleeding hearts, foxglove, Oleander, and moonseeds." Each word slowly escaped her lips and she moved gracefully around the tiny store. This was underground as it got and the vamp behind the counter was analyzing each move.

_This guy is not her bodyguard. She is playing with me again. She is not a vampire, not human, not shifter she smells too good to be a shifter. Whatever she is she is damn good at it. I can't remember a damn thing. Moonseeds? Whoever is receiving this treatment has pissed off the wrong person. _

"That is a tall order. Who has had the misfortune of your attention priestess?"

"Do you have the items I asked for? Or should I go somewhere else?" She said quickly looking him in the eyes.

_Thank God her regular is not with her I would be on my back right now. That man is hazardous to my well being._

He remained still as a statue, but the eye contact made his thoughts jump to action. "Yes, I have them in stock. How much do you need? The regular amounts?"

"I need triple." She sounded colder than I have ever heard her. I stepped closer to see how this would affect him. If she was being cold it was for a reason.

_What is this guy going to do?_

"Where is your usual companion?" He looked at me hesitantly. An image of Jasper flashed through his mind. Jasper really put the fear into this vampire. He looked like he would have a panic attack just thinking about him.

"Alive and well." These words sounded loaded. His thoughts became worried and he disappeared into the back room. She turned to face me and was holding back a smile. He came back after several minutes and had three large pouches in his hands.

"What would you like as payment this time Chow?"

"Same as last time, but for this amount I want it all gone." His voice did not crack, but his thoughts were scattered. He had not dared to demand anything from Bella and the way he said this last sentence made him rethink his tone.

Bella flashed him a smirk as though she was entertained by the sudden appearance of a backbone from the yellow bellied vampire.

"Deal . . . Edward darling, would you wait in the hallway with Lucan?" She nodded at me to let me know she would be fine. I left the room, but I was monitoring Chow's thoughts.

_He was concentrating on fuzzy memories from his human life. He was with a group of men all dressed in flashy suits and they walked into a small village. Each of them drew weapons and fired into crowds of people. The agony was overwhelming on the faces of women and children screaming as their bodies were hit by bullets and knives. The men grabbing the unwounded and –_

It was gone in that moment. I could hear Bella's voice chanting and the memories disappeared from his mind. I followed her words through his thoughts.

_Chow, you were involved in terrible atrocities. I have taken the memories of these events from your soul onto mine as payment for services rendered. You will remember the shame and lessons from these memories, but will no longer be haunted by them. You will respect me for having to carry them on my soul. Awake._

I was momentarily distracted as Lucan reached out to me and quickly put his hand on mine. He smiled and then retracted his digits.

"What did you see?" I asked genuinely curious.

"You are consort to the priestess?" His smile grew. I dove into his mind. _Edward Anthony Masen . . . Died in 1918 . . . In love with the priestess . . . Sired by Carlisle Cullen. . . Ability to read thoughts in proximity . . . Lost . . . Conflicted . . . Dark past . . ._

"Your ability is very impressive." I said slowly

"As is yours. Your priestess is approaching." He froze up and the door opened.

"Goodbye Lucan." She said sweetly and it made Lucan smile.

"Goodbye priestess."

We walked back to the street level and she stood in the pouring rain smiling at me.

"Go ahead. You are dying to know."

"What did Jasper do to him?"

She began to laugh and managed to say. "He caught Jasper on an off day. He said the wrong thing and Jasper lost it. Have you ever seen that? The room fills with undiluted fear and rage. . . Each time he sees us he is so terrified that makes sure to be overly respectful. I like to watch him sweat so I stay as cold as possible when Jasper is not with me."

I let a pause gather then I decided to tell her I knew about the Alice/Jasper situation.

"Jasper told me what you did for him. I wanted to thank you."

Her smile dropped. Her eyes were full of concern for . . . I am not sure.

"You don't have to thank me. I owed him." She said matter of factly. "Ready to head home?"

I nodded, she did not want to talk about why she owed him. He told me that she felt like he saved her after our breakup and I didn't want to unearth the guilt she carried around with her for leaving. "So why are you purchasing so many toxic plants? Practicing Santeria?"

"Ha-ha, No." She said sarcastically, "I need them for a potion I am brewing, it needs to be strong and I have successfully mixed these together without singing my eyebrows off." She added the last part trying to get me to change the subject. This was familiar, she was hiding things again.

"What are you working on?" I pushed.

"Why so curious?" She teased. "I thought you were done with the politics of the big reveal?"

"You are working on something for the reveal?"

"Yes, my father's magical research is the most advanced and I am the only one who knows how to wield it. James is supposed to be getting the announcement to everyone about the compromise."

She knows what it is. Carlisle has been asking Alice to find out what the negotiations were for months now. James had become our spokesperson without sharing any information with us.

"What is the compromise?"

"It is a vulnerability potion."

"That is what we are trading for the reveal?"

"Yes, it is for the safety of the humans. You get to be out in public and they get the peace of mind that they could potentially kill you if you tried to overtake the human race. You should have been notified by now. All the vamps I have come across know about it. They don't know that I am the one brewing it though. So please let's keep that between us okay?"

"That is too dangerous Bella! What are you thinking?"

"Would you rather another witch who doesn't care about your kind do it? I am the only one who will do this fairly."

"What will this potion do?"

"Honestly, the aim is to make vampires so sensitive to sunlight that they sleep during the day. It will also neutralize your venom."

"So you are going to sterilize us?"

"There is more than one way to make a vampire. Now you will need a little sacrifice to turn a human." She made a motion as if she was cutting her arm. "Have you ever made another vampire?"

"No, it takes a lot of control. I am not sure if I could. I would probably ask Carlisle if I wanted to turn someone."

"Like if you found a compatible mate?" She said peeking up at me from beneath her eye lashes.

"Yes . . ." I returned mimicking her flirtatious tone.

"You wouldn't want to turn them yourself?" she said wonderingly.

"If they wanted me to I suppose, but the idea never crossed my mind really."

She laughed and gave me a look like she did not believe me. She stopped us in the middle of the sidewalk and stood in front of me, "so tell me something. Why are there no women hiding in the back of Edward Cullen's closet?"

_Because no one is you . . . You are all I ever wanted and something in me knew that . . . I am pathetic and completely in love with you . . . _All of these made me sound vulnerable and I wanted to keep the mood light.

I smiled at her and in the smoothest voice I could manage I said, "Bella, I am a man who knows what he wants. Why waste my time with women who don't fit into that?"I smiled and it seemed to get her to back down. Her cheeks blushed and she began to walk again. I took her hand and we headed back to the apartment. She began to hum Santeria by Sublime and it was oddly a nice background to the stormy night.

_**

* * *

**_

What I really wanna know,  
My baby,

_**What I really want to say I can't define.  
Well its love, that I need,**_

_**Oh,  
But my soul will have to,  
Wait till I get back and find a heina of my own.**_

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Lots of Edward / Bella bonding time in the next chapter. I promise! Thanks for sticking with my story.)


	25. Not forever just tonight

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

We arrived back at the apartment and Jasper and Quinn were hovering over some papers spread out along the table.

"Something wicked this way comes . . ." Quinn mumbled causing Jasper to chuckle.

Bella threw the package onto the table landing between the two of them. Quinn immediately began to dig through the package and pulled out some of the foxgloves.

"I was lucky enough to get the rest of the ingredients. Chow says hello by the way."

Jasper shook his head, "I wish you would stop going to him. He is not the kind of person you should associate with."

"Jazz, don't be so judgmental. I should not associate with most of the people I do and Chow is in the process of repenting for his sins. Plus, I think he is moving to the states. So I might not run into him for a while. Wishes granted all over."

"You took the rest of his memories didn't you?" He accused in an authoritative tone.

"Yeah, but I got three times my usual order for the ingredients like you dictated I should."

"Good Job Witch." He said beaming at her.

"Thanks Count Chocula." She retorted as she messed his hair.

Quinn ground up some of the foxglove and a couple more plants in a grinding bowl. "So you think the moonseed will fix the glitch?"

"It should; if not we can try something stronger."

"Well we will continue to work on this since you spent all of yesterday and this morning trying it out."

"Aww thanks big brother. You're awesome . . ." She teased. He smacked her playfully as she took my hand and led me out of the room. A chorus of oohs followed us into her room.

"You know about two weeks ago I was about this close to getting a puppy because I was lonely and now I have to go to my bedroom for any privacy. It is funny how things work out."

"I thought witches were all about cats?"

"A cat? No thank you, I would like to own a pet, not have the pet own me. Felines do make better familiars though. I figure I could handle a challenge if I found the right dog."

"Maybe you and I should go down to the animal shelter to see if maybe the right dog is there. Your birthday is coming up in a couple days isn't it?"

"You remember my birthday?"

"Of course I do."

"I haven't celebrated my birthday since I stopped aging."

"We should make an exception this year. I have never celebrated a birthday with you."

"On one condition."

"Which is?"

"You are not allowed to buy me a present. That includes a puppy."

"Are you sure? Watching me try to adopt a puppy might be fun . . ."

"I would rather get a puppy that is not traumatized, but thanks!"

She lay down on her bed and picked up a remote, she hit the play button and the room was filled with the intro to colorblind. She smiled and with her eyes shut she began singing along.

_**I am ready**_

_**I am ready**_

_**I am ready**_

_**I am fine**_

"Have I told you how much I missed you yet?" she asked after a moment.

"Briefly . . ." I said letting my internal smile seep out.

She turned over to look me in the eyes. "Edward, will you stay with me?"

I was silent. I wanted to scream yes at the top of my lungs, but the fact that she left me made me hesitant. She sat up as she picked up the silence and continued her request, "When I left the relationship it was selfish and necessary. We were so new and it was such bad timing, but the feelings were real. I was afraid and I am sorry. Do you still want me?"

I took an unnecessary breath and while still staring at the ceiling said. "Bella, don't apologize. You needed the time to make sure that this is what you wanted. After a while I really understood it and I love you enough that I was willing to stay away until you made your decision. If you still want me . . . I am yours." I was still on my back and I sat up so I could see her expression better.

She was smiling and awkwardly asked me, "Can I kiss you?"

I didn't answer I just pulled her to me. Our lips crashed together and it felt like I found the piece of my life that had been missing all these years. My mind was off and my senses took over. I ran my fingers through her hair and our kisses became gentle and we savored the sensation of each touch. I had her body pressed against mine and she straddled my lap. My lips left hers and traveled to her neck and I kissed until I reached her earlobe. "Je t'aime"

She whispered "It is wonderful to hear you say that in any language."

Her lips found mine again and our need grew. She unbuttoned my shirt and I pulled hers over her head. Her skin was hot compared to my cool temperature, but she did not pull away. I looked at her in the moonlight and noticed that her skin was flawless, no sign of my bite or his. Her history was wiped clean from her new body. I kissed where my bite had been and felt her blood pulsing under the thin skin. I shifted our bodies so she was on the bed and I let my lips wander down her chest and torso. Her back arched and a small moan escaped her lips. Her long fingers combed their way through my hair and gently pulled me back to her.

Her breaths became shallow and the amount of clothing we had dwindled to nothing. We took our time and let any reservations we might have had in the past fall away from us. I was lost in her scent and the way her lips felt against mine. I was finally letting Bella know exactly how I felt. This was the most important conversation the two of us would have. I told her how much I needed her with each brush of my fingertips against her soft warm skin. Telling her how much I missed her with each kiss. Exactly how much I loved her with every synchronized movement our bodies shared. She told me all the same things in each heavy breath. Each time she pulled me deeper. Each time . . . until we both released and collapsed into each other's welcoming embrace.

Afterwards I held her close to me and she drifted off to sleep taking me with her. . .

One moment we were in each other's arms in bed and the next we were on a beach in the middle of the afternoon. The water was lapping at my feet and it was cooler than my skin. I searched for Bella and I found her placing tiny flags on top of a grand sandcastle. A wave came and swept over the castle and it remained intact. Bella made a sound that was completely foreign to me. It sounded like a "Squee" as the cold water hit her legs. I laughed at the noise and she scooped the cold water from the moat that surrounded her castle and flung it at me. The cold drops hit my face and I ran after her along the beach. I tackled her and we hit the mattress of her bed instead of the warm sand.

"Bells, are you awake?" A voice called through the door.

I blinked my eyes groggily and Bella yawned and stretched beside me. The sun was high in the afternoon sky. Bella gave me a quick kiss and with a wave of her hand we were set back to rights and dressed. She skipped to the door and Jasper stood on the other side. He gave me a funny look as he noticed that I was under the covers of Bella's still messy bed.

_Thank God. Emmett and I had a bet about when you would finally give it up. I mean it only took you a century . . ._

I narrowed my eyes at him and he kept the comment to himself. Leave it Jasper to have reality slam back into me.

"Sorry to interrupt your _nap_, but you have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"Alice . . ."

"Your Alice?" Bella said shocked and pulled Jasper into the room and closed the door.

"How many do you know?" He joked, unsuccessfully.

"I am just surprised . . . What is she doing here?"

"Ask your boyfriend, he is the mind reader . . ."

I was already searching when they turned to me for an answer.

_What is Jasper doing here with her? I told her to stay away from him. James was supposed to fix this. Did he go into her bedroom?_

"Jasper should not be in here . . ." I said flatly.

He jumped and practically ran to the common area outside. I went to the door to join him, I looked at Bella and she seemed hesitant to join us. I closed the door again. "What's wrong?"

"I really don't want to see her …"

"Why not? You used to be friends."

"We're not friends anymore."

"I gathered as much from her thoughts, but why?"

"Wow, where to begin? One, she cheated on my friend with my ex boyfriend. Two, she lied about you and kept me from contacting you. Three, she tried to damage my reputation. Four . . ."

I stopped her right there. "What did Alice tell you about me?"

"After Jasper went home Alice came back to see me. She accused me of having an affair with Jasper. I of course denied it and I told her I was in love with you and I wanted nothing more than friendship with him. She told me that you were in Alaska with a beautiful BLOND vampire and that I blew my chance of being with you. I honestly believed I lost you and I just stayed away. When I ran into Rosalie, she told me that you were still alone. I was so hurt by the fact that Alice lied to me and I didn't want to jump back into your lives until I had forgiven her."

I became more and more angry as her story went on. I didn't hurt Alice and she went out of her way to extend my loneliness for what? Unjustified vengeance? I started to open the door, but Bella waved her hand and stopped me. OK, the magic was getting annoying.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I need to talk to my sister."

"No, promise me you will help me try and end this amicably."

"What?"

"Jasper doesn't know about what she did to me. She is acting out of fear and frustration. I blocked her . . . she can't see me or anything around me. So she just assumes things about me."

"Why did you block her?"

"James was using Alice to get information on me. She was telling him where I was who I was with . . . So I blocked her and she freaked out. When Jasper and I found them she didn't see it coming and his future disappeared."

"That is not an excuse for what she did!" I was still fuming, but the door would not open.

"Edward, please calm down. For me?" She was playing dirty now, her eyelashes fluttered ever so subtly and a small smile was the knock-out punch. How could I refuse her after that? I immediately calmed down and hugged her. She hugged me back and we shared a passionate kiss before I heard the door click open.

I walked ahead of Bella to put Alice's mind at ease. She did seem to calm down as she saw us walk into the living room. Bella greeted Alice and I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist placing my claim.

"SO Alice, what brings you to my home, unannounced?"

Jasper looked uncomfortable. Upon seeing Alice all this latent hostility manifested and Jasper was trying to calm her.

"I came to pick up the package you promised to James."

"I thought you were on the east coast now. Why are you still acting as a go between?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at Bella and I whispered in her ear, "I thought you wanted to end this amicably?"

"I guess I forgot . . ." She whispered back. "Sorry, I am not being a good hostess. Would you like a true blood?"

"That would be lovely." Alice replied. Bella went to the kitchen and I stayed in the living room to talk to my siblings.

"So how are things in New York Alice?"

"What are you doing here Edward?"

"I am visiting my girlfriend . . . taking time away from Alaska . . ."

Her face was shocked and Jasper left to help Bella in the kitchen. They were whispering in the kitchen as Alice began to explain her side. I was not interested in hearing it. Not now.

"Edward, you don't understand …"

"Alice, I do understand. What are you doing? Who have you become?"

Jasper and Bella joined us with the drinks and we went to the living room. Alice was hurting and she refused to glance in my direction. Jasper was confused and had tried to get filled in by Bella in the kitchen.

"I am waiting for Quinn to get back with an ingredient for the package. As I told James I would be more than happy to bring it to California when it is completed."

"He asked me to check on your progress. He heard that you have been doing a lot of socializing and he was not sure about your commitment to the project."

Alice is lying . . . Where is this going?

"I think that he should stop listening to idle gossip and trust my word. I will be sure to let him know all this when I see him."

"I am offering to bring it for you." She was becoming desperate . . .

"No thanks. Why don't you want me to go there myself?" Bella must have sensed it too.

"Victoria found out."

"That sounds like a personal problem Alice. What does that have to do with me going to California?"

"He left her after coming to see you. He eluded that something you said helped him make his decision. This is the second time he has left her because of you."

"This time around it is not my fault he left her."

"Well it was the first time, so why would she think it is any different now?" Alice said in a snippy tone.

"I think you had a lot to do with it! You have told the wrong people ugly lies about me and that is why you are here. You think by picking up the package you can stop from feeling guilty if she comes after me. I can't believe you Alice! I trusted you, you were my friend!" Bella lost it. I had to restrain her from jumping up.

"Your reputation precedes you Bella. You can pretend you are innocent and a victim, but the fact is that you went after James. You made yourself look like this!" Alice spat at her.

"I was 15! By the time I found out about her; I thought I was in love. I can't see how that is worse than what you did. You should know better, how old are you? You were the one who was attached and you let him do the same thing to you. Despite that mistake I did not tell anyone about your indiscretion. You attempted to clear your guilt by placing it onto my reputation. You are a coward!" She began to tear up and I held her to my chest. I snuck a peak at Jasper and his expression was pained. His thoughts agreed with Bella, but his loyalty to Alice was tormenting him.

"Yes, I thought I could prevent her from finding you if I came to retrieve the package myself. I dislike you, but not to the point where I would let someone harm you. I have warned you and now I can live without guilt if something should happen."

"What is your problem Alice? Look at who you have become. She is family." I said in a flat tone.

"No Edward, if she was family things would be different. Our lives were perfect before she came into them. Now look at us, we are all divided."

"No your life was perfect, mine was empty. You know that. Your life would still be perfect, but your nostalgic journey changed everything. We have always been separate from the rest of our kind. You wanted to be a part of that world. Congratulations, now you are; and the rest of us are suffering for it."

_I need to talk to Bella alone Edward. Please let her go; and stay with Alice._

I nodded as Jasper walked towards us and took Bella from me. They walked to the other side of the apartment and disappeared into his bedroom. No sound came from the room. No thoughts no words just silence.

"Where are they going?" she demanded.

"They needed to speak. They are very close and you should be ashamed of yourself for perverting their relationship because you are embarrassed with your conduct."

"Edward, I made one mistake. One day. She took him from me for four months! Doing God knows what. What am I supposed to think? He has not been the same since I brought him home. For a while I thought he was dead! She kept him from me in every way."

"You keep blaming her for your mistake. Alice you owe her an apology. You're better than this."

"I know . . . I just … well there is no excuse. I am so sorry. I didn't want her to poison you too. All the stories I heard then the Jasper thing. You were doing so much better after Rosalie helped you. I thought I was protecting you."

"You should have let me make that decision Alice. I forgive you, but you need to make this right with them." I nodded in the direction of the closed door. Her apology was brief, but sincere. I knew that holding a grudge would not help the situation. This was Alice; she was one of the most loving honest people I knew in this world. I would not think of her differently just because of what I am hoping is temporary insanity.

Now I just needed to talk to the other two and convince them of the same. Bella's feelings are hurt and Jasper is confused. I knocked on the door and it opened. I entered the room to find only Jasper. On the mirror written in lipstick were the words:

**Not forever just for tonight 3 Bella**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Blah chapter . . . so sorry . . . Reviews always welcome)


	26. She will taste horrible

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

She left me, again…

Jasper felt my pain and loneliness.

"I convinced her to leave." Jasper said without looking at me. He decided to show me a play by play of their conversation.

[JPOV]

Edward and Alice were bickering as I watched; Bella's hurt was mixing with her anger and I have only seen this once before. Right after she forced Jacob to leave her. She would never forgive herself if she hurt Alice. Her eyes became darker and darker. I needed to get her out of here before he noticed.

_I need to talk to Bella alone Edward. Please let her go; and stay with Alice._

He loosened his grip on her and I made sure not to allow her too much movement. If she got away in this state who knows what could happen. I pulled her into my bedroom and finally let her go.

"Jasper, what the hell? Ow…" She rubbed her arms.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to get away. You need to calm down."

"She is insane! You know I want you to be happy Jasper, but she is going to end me!"

Her eyes had been completely covered in darkness now. Her rage was going to end up hurting someone.

"Bella, she is here so you can avoid Victoria." I tried to argue.

"Yes, after she put me in danger. Just because she had temporary **sanity**, it does not excuse the fact that it is her fault. I am being punished for an affair that never happened!"

"Calm down. Please? For me?"

I sent some calming waves to help her. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. After several minutes in silence she looked up at me and her lavender eyes looked more at peace.

"You don't fight fair." She said trying to smile.

The pain of Alice's words still emanating from her. I took her into my arms and tried to soothe her as she calmed down.

"Jasper, what am I going to do? If Victoria hurts anyone trying to get to me I will never forgive myself."

"Isabella, you are not defenseless. You have the upper hand. Find her and end this. She doesn't know that Alice knows, and even if she figures out that Alice knows; she thinks Alice hates you. Why would she warn you?"

"It is perfect timing. You are right. I have to do this on my own though."

"Absolutely not! Edward and I will go with you."

"To James? You want to parade my boyfriend in front of James? That is a horrible plan. Plus you cannot see James without ripping off his head. Neither of you can go."

"Well, you cannot go on your own!" I was getting agitated now.

"Quinn? What if I take Quinn with me? They hate each other, but have found a way to be around each other without resorting to violence. Quinn wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"You need to get the package from him anyway. It works out. Just go and find Quinn. Be safe."

She took a tube of lipstick from her pocket and wrote a note on the mirror.

**Not forever, just for tonight [heart] Bella**

"Please make Edward understand. I just don't want him to be hurt…"

The doorway opened and she disappeared.

EPOV

"Jasper, it is too dangerous. We should have gone with her!"

"James has made himself untouchable with the reveal. He can do almost anything and get away with it. Remember Jeremy? Did you know that James was his Maker? He does not care who you are he will dispose of you if you get in his way. He still loves Bella, no matter what he says. You are the last person who should cross his path. You can smell Bella all over you."

"I don't care; I cannot let her risk herself."

"Edward, trust me. Bella can take care of herself. She will be fine."

"Just because she can use magic does not make her invincible. If that were true she would not have had combat lessons each day of her young life. She is physically just as vulnerable as a human is. Victoria is a vampire who has lost her mate. You know how ruthless she will be."

"She will be with Quinn. He has not let any harm come to her in the past."

Just then we heard a commotion in the living room.

"Quinn where is the package?" Alice asked.

"Ah if it isn't James' lackey." Quinn said in a short tone.

"Where is the package? Weren't you supposed to go and get it?" Alice demanded.

We returned to the living room and Quinn turned to us.

"Can one of you please tell me why that pixie is yelling at me about the package?"

"Where is Bella?" I asked confused.

"In California I suppose. She said that she had to drop it off right away and she took it from me."

"How long ago?" I demanded

"Just now. I was with Hallow and Bella popped in just to get it. Hallow was pretty ticked off with the timing, but I think she might always be like that."

"Can you take me to her? There is someone trying to get the package from Bella. She means to hurt her."

"Bella is not some damsel in distress Edward. She will be fine."

"Victoria is off James' leash again. I would prefer to make sure no harm comes to Bella. Please Quinn. . . I just got her back."

He sighed and looked at me as if I was over reacting. I might be, but I have seen female vampires after losing their mates. They are ruthless and not to be taken lightly. From what I remember Bella still has to fight a vampire off physically. She would be no match.

He considered my words, but still tried to deter me with an alternative.

"Call her and if she doesn't answer to tell you herself I will take you to her."

He pressed his speed dial and put it on speaker phone, it rang:

Once

Twice

Thrice

…

"_At the beep leave me a message."_

Her voice broke through and Quinn hung up. "Fine, but I am not sure where she is so we will wait for her at James' place."

Jasper mentally volunteered to stay and watch Alice. The last thing Bella needed was for James to anticipate her arrival or for Victoria to learn of Bella's presence.

Quinn opened a door and we stepped through. We were in a park outside an apartment complex. We hid in the trees after we were sure she had not arrived yet. After a few hours James was at the front door of his apartment and we spotted Bella walking up the steps. Dawn was approaching quickly and We closed the gap between us slowly keeping an eye out for Victoria. Bella hugged James and he gave her a quick peck on the lips. She quickly turned away from him, but it still was annoying to see. They turned to enter the apartment, but he stopped and emitted a bone chilling growl. He spun and was in a crouch at the bottom of the stoop. Quinn held me back and waved his handkerchief in the air.

"We come in peace James." Quinn said in a mocking tone. James stood up and resumed a normal posture, but his thoughts were enraged at the sight of Quinn.

"Who is we?"

"Edward Cullen and I of course." Quinn said showing no signs of fear or worry. Bella was watching with a similar expression on her face as she stood in the doorway; it was as if she were expecting us. James turned to Bella.

"So this is the mysterious Cullen? " He turned to me, "I have so looked forward to finally putting a face to a name. Let's take this out of the street." He said quickly and invited us into his home. Bella nodded and we followed her inside. She kept her distance from us [me especially] and began to pull at a silver chain that was hanging from her neck. The chain had a vial of blood attached to it and she handed it to James.

"All this work and it fits into a single vial? That is extraordinary."

"One drop should be enough for 100 gallons. So please use it sparingly."

"Or not at all and keep things the way they are." Quinn chimed in.

"I do not like things the way they are Quinn. You of all people should know how I am when I don't get what I want. I become quite persistent"

"I think you mean pushy, unwelcome, annoying…"

"Quinn, let's not fight okay?" Bella scolded.

"I heard that you have a problem on this side of the pond. A fiery redhead? If you like you may stay with me and I will make sure that she is taken care of."

"No thank you. I would like to get back to my life. Now that you have the package I would like to go back to being invisible."

"You have never been invisible dear. Just ask our friend Edward. I hear that he has been pining after you from the second he laid eyes on you."

Bella ignored his comment and continued, "James, I would like you to take care of your own relationship issues. I should not have to look over my shoulder because you are too insecure to commit to one woman."

"I am grateful for your contribution to my grand plan, but I am not appreciating the tone Bella."

"I am not appreciating the interference in my personal life. I am merely requesting that you clean up your own messes. You know how I hate to get my hands dirty." She threatened.

"What happened to your canine protector? He seemed to have no problem getting his paws . . . hands dirty for you. You can bat your eyelashes at anyone and they will do as you wish, or has that been your game all along. It seems you have these two following you around."

A growl escaped my chest and he smiled in my direction.

"Oh, you think I don't know what is going on? Her haunting scent is all over you!" He began to chuckle, "C'mon Edward I am a smart boy. You were on board with the reveal until you realized that I was the one behind it; that it cost you her. Then you were completely detached, you gave up on your sister. We did our best to make her happy on our side, but she was very lonely after you all abandoned her to drown in the mess that is Bella."

"Stop." She commanded, but he ignored her and went on.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of. I nearly drowned in it too, but our last visit was very eye opening. She used a truth spell on me and I learned exactly what kind of monster I am. I was even able to negotiate a kiss from her and you know what I realized? I realized that she is not the _**one**_. You can tell Jasper that Alice is not the one either, so he can feel free to forgive her. I do think you should drop her before she poisons you. Look at Jasper, he wasn't even sleeping with her and he is completely broken. It is only a matter of time."

I jumped at him and Quinn tried to stop me, but I was ready to deflect his tackle. James was excited to get a chance at me. He hated me for having Bella, it was true that he didn't possess the same need for her that he had, but she was still a trophy for him. Quinn jumped in and attempted to break us up, but we were both moving at an accelerated speed and were not holding anything back.

Bella moved closer to the wall as she screamed for us to stop. She was about to make us stop when I saw it. A fiery red mane of hair appeared in the window behind Bella. Just as I was making progress in the fight glass shattered all over the ground. The window had broken and there stood a redheaded vamp. A ray of light burst through the open window and she stood sparkling in the light. She would have been stunning if she were not so crazed. She tackled Bella to the ground and she began to struggle under Victoria's strong grasp. James and I both stopped in an attempt to protect her. Quinn got to her first and they had Victoria on the ground. James went for her throat, but Bella kicked him into the adjacent wall and Quinn held him ordering me to help restrain James. Victoria was crouched in the corner and about to pounce on Bella again. This time Bella waved her hand purposefully and as quickly as she reached Bella she was on the ground. Bella's eyes looked like they were blacked out and pinned Victoria on the ground. She was as intimidating as in Jasper's memories.

"Victoria!" Bella screamed as she sat on the vampire. Victoria seemed to be stunned, she could not move. Bella shook her head and the ebony veil that filled her eyes dissolved.

"Quinn, throw me the vial!" she said with a quavering voice. He tore the necklace from around James' neck and threw it to Bella. She unscrewed the lid and a single drop fell onto Victoria's tongue. The air was filled with the tension in the room. James stopped struggling and watched as Victoria wriggled under Bella's tiny frame. Her body was jerking involuntarily as if she were experiencing a seizure. Our mouths dropped open as we watched in horror as her shining pale skin seemed to soften as a change took place. The sparkle disappeared and her thoughts were confused and panicked. Bella rose to her feet in a graceful motion and backed away from Victoria as she writhed on the floor in a fetal position. She was doubled over and a sound came from her chest. She yelled out in pain and the sound repeated over and over gaining speed. It was her heart, it began to beat again. Her skin flushed and the wan vampire complexion took on a rosy hue. She began to sob and she looked to James to help her. His body did not stir; he was paralyzed by what he was seeing. The screaming was absolutely terrifying and tears began to stream down her face. The tears were pink a mixture of tears and blood. It eventually flushed out clear and finally she slipped into an unconscious state. Her chest rose and fell slowly as we all stared in silence.

Bella approached us silently and she gave the vial back to Quinn. He slipped the necklace over his head and secured the vial under his shirt. Bella turned to a horrified James and whispered something so softly in his ear that even I could not hear what it was. She pulled away and said, "Oh and if you decide to restore her immortal life be sure not to drink of her blood. She will taste horrible." She approached me slowly and attempted to pry my hands from James' chest. I loosened my grip and he was as still as a statue staring at the pink cheeked human Victoria passed out on his living room floor. We left him awe struck and we walked to a doorway that Quinn opened. We stepped into Bella's room and I sat on the bed speechless. We remained in silence for a long moment, and then she finally spoke.

"I am sorry you had to see that Edward."

"Don't apologize Bella!" Quinn immediately snapped. "You stopped yourself! You showed amazing control and clear quick thinking. She is alive. You should be proud. I am."

"I never thought that would be possible…" it was lame, but it was also the only thing I could think to say.

Bella went to open the door and Jasper was by her side in an instant. Alice stood just behind him. He held Bella at arm's length and looked her over.

_Thank the lord you are alright. Quinn is smiling so it could not have gone too badly; though Edward looks pale . . ._

Alice's thoughts were of remorse and true regret. Bella shook free of Jasper and took us all by surprise and embraced her. "I forgive you." She said in a voice just below a whisper. Alice breathed, "Thank you."

And just like that we were a family again. There were still a few questions I had on my mind, but in this moment I did not care. Alice was back to herself, Jasper was happy again and most importantly I had Bella back.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: The story is not over just yet. I just felt bad about all the cliff hangers lately and wanted to close this chapter off properly. A lot happened in this chapter and if you would like anything specific explained in the next chapters either send me a PM or put your question in a review. Thanks so much for keeping up with this story!)


	27. Come what may

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

_

* * *

_

Alice's thoughts were of remorse and true regret. Bella shook free of Jasper and took us all by surprise and embraced her. "I forgive you." She said in a voice just below a whisper. Alice breathed, "Thank you."

_And just like that we were a family again. There were still a few questions I had on my mind, but in this moment I did not care. Alice was back to herself, Jasper was happy again and most importantly I had Bella back._

* * *

The rift between Alice and Bella was gone almost instantaneously. Alice saw the concern in Jasper's eyes for Bella and it finally clicked. She is family; he cared for her because someone had to after we broke up. I had Rose and Emmett building me back up and then Carlisle and Esme to keep me company after it all happened. Bella had been alone. She and Jasper bonded over their empathic natures and he was the logical person to link her to our family.

When Bella hugged Alice and said, "I forgive you." Alice's thoughts of guilt, fear, anxiety disappeared and she quickly replied with a calm but meaningful, "Thank you." That was all that needed to be said. Jasper was relieved and with Bella's forgiveness he was able to forgive Alice.

While all this was going on the joy I felt began to disappear and inexpressible emotions filled me. So much had just happened and I was happy to have my family together. Jasper gave me a look while Bella and Alice spoke.

_Edward, what is wrong? You are all over the place._

I shook my head and he took me aside.

_Is it James?_

"No, maybe, I really don't know what is bothering me Jasper."

_Is it Bella? You have only had her back for a week she is not the same girl you fell in love with all those years ago. You need time to reconnect Edward. Give it time…_

"What?" I was barely paying attention to what he said. The foreign feelings in me were imitating nausea, but in my chest.

_Talk to her, just know that she is a good person and she loves you. That is what really matters, but in the beginning you will need to open up to each other. You will find the words._

"I don't know where to start."

He pat me on the back and sent me reassuring waves as he walked back to the girls. Quinn smacked me on the back and said, "I am taking the potion to the elders for safe keeping. No one person will have access to it." His words were meant to help, but I was not sure that Victoria's transformation was the source of this puzzling feeling. I just nodded and rejoined my family. This was an important moment for us and I didn't want to taint the memory with my faux anxiety attack.

Alice and Jasper went back to our apartment and I spent the night with Bella. Quinn must have sensed my indecisive feelings and decided to stay at Hallow's for the evening. Bella and I went most of the evening not speaking. There was so much to talk about, but no words came to the surface. I held her in front of the fireplace and her breaths were the only sound aside from the crackling of the fire.

"Did you know that would happen?" I asked.

"The reversal?" I nodded into her shoulder and she answered, "No, I thought it would kill her."

Her answer was shocking but a part of me wanted to explore it. I have always seen her as an innocent, merciful and kind Bella; not someone capable of premeditative … murder? Killing? Violence? It just did not feel right next to the images of her I held. In the past she has eluded to the fact that witches act as a control in our world, but I never thought of her in that way.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes" she answered mechanically.

"How many?"

"More than I care to remember right now." Her chin dropped a little as she said this. I tightened my hold around her. I remained quiet and she asked, "Do you remember all the people you have killed?"

"Each one." I answered.

"How did you forgive yourself?" she asked me still using a mechanical voice. It was like she was leading me. She must know where this conversation was heading. I am glad because I was not sure about its destination at this point.

"At first I tried to justify the kills by choosing my prey based on their actions. Eventually I realized that human life is so precious and it is not right to take that from anyone; even one who takes the same from others. When I converted back to animal blood I took it one day at a time and looked at the lives I spared and moved on."

"Have you ever killed anyone for a reason outside of thirst?"

"Only to protect those who could not protect themselves."

"Were they other vampires that you killed?"

"Yes, but I have a hard time feeling any guilt for that." She paused after hearing that and I wished desperately that I could see into her head. "Why have you killed?" I asked her.

"I have killed for similar reasons. Mainly because I was told it was for the greater good. Killing one or two to save hundreds maybe thousands."

She leaned deeper into my chest.

"They are called commissions. I think we talked about this back in Forks, while Quinn was investigating Jasper."

I just nodded to let her know I was listening.

"When I knew you I was not participating in commissions. Quinn was assigned a commission and he would take me along as part of my combat exercises. I never saw myself going on these missions as an adult, but I was not aware that when I stopped aging I would experience a change. When I stopped aging; my physical state changed, you might have noticed that my scars and tattoo disappeared. My magic became stronger over night and I saw things differently. I was on that vacation surrounded by all humans and Jacob when it happened. I tried to ignore it, but I began to see how each being around me worked. At first it was obvious things like teenage girls wearing certain clothes to attract that boy; or men blatantly lying to score with the cute girl at the end of the bar. I could read people better, it is not like when I absorb energy; it is different…"

She trailed off and waited for my reaction, but I remained silent. I wanted her to share with me all she was shielding me from. She left all this important information from me when we caught up the other day. It must have been for a reason. I should feel angry, but I was not. I was contemplative. She continued.

"An example would be like Alice. She came here because she knew that if I were killed by Victoria she could lose Jasper and she would feel immense guilt because of you. I knew just by looking at her that that was the true reason for what she did. Yes, there was an undercurrent of caring for me, but not enough for her to act. Now imagine knowing those kinds of things about everyone. Especially people who others would consider evil. I have to believe that what I have done is for the greater good."

She turned her head to see my face and I asked, "Can all of your kind do that?"

"No, we all have different strengths; similar to vampires. Quinn works the same way as I do. I always thought he was just observant, but now it makes sense. The few of us who possess this quality are given the commissions and we are expected to follow through. I am trying to get out of it by following my father's research and making a place for me in this world. Quinn is comfortable in what he does, he can adapt to any situation better and he uses it to date…" She said trying to lighten the mood, but failing in her eyes. Jasper's thoughts flashed in my mind and I was reminded about her eyes…

"Is this quality what makes your temper turn your eyes black?"

"No, it is a witch thing. I think it is a physical manifestation of rage, like blushing is for embarrassment sort of."

"Why is Jasper scared of that?" I asked hesitantly.

"He is still scared?" I couldn't see her expression, but she was good at concealing her true feelings and I doubt I could have guessed if I wanted to. "He saw my first kill. It all happened so fast and he felt everything I went through afterwards. I had not grieved our relationship until that moment and when I started I couldn't stop. It was like I had bottled all my emotions and in committing that one act; the bottle broke."

"How did you stop yourself from feeling?"

"I thought it was this fleeting thing. If I treated our break-up like a simple crush I thought I could fix my issues. Jacob and I were getting along after that stupid fight we had before we left Forks, and I didn't want to mourn in front of him. I just lived in the moment for way too long, I made stupid choices and when I finally woke up I realized that I had been putting off the inevitable. Jacob began taking too much responsibility in my life, and I sent him away. I needed to be in control of my life for once."

"That's why you sent him back to La Push?"

"Yes, he was keeping the commissions he took a secret from me and the next one would have killed him. He had this romantic idea about our relationship and he thought by protecting me and intercepting my intended commissions that I would eventually wake up and see what I was missing or something like that. I knew I would not be ready before he began to resent me and I decided that I could not lead him on anymore. I was not able to keep my feelings bottled after I sent Jacob away. We were so close and I said the most horrible things to make him leave."

"What happened after that?" It sounded lame coming out of my mouth, but it was better than 'hey, tell me about your first kill'.

"I forced him out and went to California to collect the commission; Laurent Roux. I searched for him and found that he was living close to Alice. I went to see Alice, but she was working with James on something. Jasper was home and convinced me to stay and catch up for a while. Meanwhile, Laurent learned the purpose for my trip and attacked me while I was out with Jasper. I was prepared for him and killed him before he could hurt either of us. Afterwards, I broke down. I broke out of that emotionally numb state I was living in for so long. I think it was Jasper who made me feel all of it, but I don't blame him. I was catatonic after my first kill. His brother hid for a while, but eventually came after me and I killed him for what he became as a result of his brother's death. Laurent was trading supernatural secrets for power and it was going to lead to war in the shifter world."

She was living the opposite of what my family had for so long now. We struggled to go against our nature and she struggled to go with hers. She justified going against her ideals with her belief that it was all for the greater good. She sacrificed pieces of herself for others; to prevent a war from taking the parents of others, to prevent the horrors she could instead of letting each race police their own. It was noble and sad. It explained why she loved my family the way she did. She wanted to be like us, instead she was stuck in a world of duty and wanting the same freedom she fought for others to have.

I believed that understanding her would make the conflicting feelings go away, but I still felt something I could not define.

"Fear." She said out of nowhere. She turned to face me and knelt in between my legs. "You are afraid of me, of what I can control, especially afraid of what I cannot. You don't want me to leave you again because of what I cannot control."

"I am not afraid of you Isabella." I said as quickly as I could. It was ridiculous, why would I be afraid of the woman I love?

"Are you sure?"

Of course I was… wasn't I? I am insecure …

The moment that thought crossed my mind, the conflicting feelings were gone. Knowing she didn't need me to protect her made me insecure? Now I felt ridiculous.

"I want to protect you…" I said trying to explain myself, but she cut me off.

"Today's events really turned things around for me. I have created something that everyone wants. I can trade it for almost anything I want." She paused and then after she was sure I would stay silent she continued, "I could fly under the radar, no more commissions. I could continue my father's work full-time and live in a house with the white picket fence and the two point five kids running in the back yard. I feel like I could be free if I wanted."

"So you would be a Magic professor living in the suburbs?" I said as I flashed her that grin that made her smile. It worked and she returned my grin. "Well, I prefer somewhere more populated, but I can compromise when I feel like it." She leaned in and I kissed her whole heartedly. I lifted her until she was sitting on my lap and then something she said clicked in my head.

"Two point five kids?" I questioned.

She giggled. "Not right away. Let's give it a couple centuries." She kissed me again and I pulled away so I could ask, "Is that even possible?" She looked amused by my expression and responded. "Honey, you would not believe half of what is out there. Witchy vamps are just the tip of the supernatural ice berg."

Her smile was enchanting and I knew that whatever I did not know about her, I would learn. We finally had a future ahead of us. We wanted the same things in life. We wanted to end each day proud of the choices we made. We wanted to be happy with someone we loved. Family was a priority, although in my wildest dreams I never thought of a biological family in my future.

Come what may, I am ready.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: I wanted to go back to a happy relationship , but i felt it was a little much to have Edward jump into all that after watching his girlfriend re-humanize one of his own kind... Feedback appreciated!)


	28. Wasting time

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

The time you enjoy wasting is not wasted time.

That line kept going through my head; we had spent the last two days in bed. We were not doing anything that could be defined as productive, but I didn't feel like it was wasted. I was reminiscing in the features that I recognized of the beautiful girl I fell in love with and I was losing myself in the new traits of the woman lying next to me. She would drift in and out of sleep and sometimes I would slip away with her. It was a gradual thing and it began to feel surreal.

I used the tips of my fingers to caress her soft skin while I processed everything we talked about. I felt as though we understood each other better now. Well that I understood her better. She never had any problem reading me. She only had problems reading herself. I listened as she softly mumbled in her sleep. I rested my cheek on the top of her head, taking in her intoxicating scent.

"I love you Edward…" She mumbled.

"Are you awake?" I whispered into her hair; I waited for a response. Nothing. "I love you too."

***

A soft knock at the door tore me away from my thoughts. I replaced my body with a pillow under her head and she barely moved when I got up. I have never seen her so tired. I grabbed a shirt and jeans from the floor and stepped into the hallway. I heard someone in the kitchen and I assumed it was Quinn.

"You two should get out of the apartment, she needs a boost. You need to learn how to take care of her if you two will be together."

"What do you mean take care of her?"

He smiled and rummaged through the cupboards to find something to eat.

"Think of Bella as a battery. Each person she comes across can be used to recharge her. The more people she is around the less she has to take from each of them. Vampires can contribute, but your kind rarely has heightened emotion. She can sleep to preserve the charge, but it is not as good as a fresh charge. Since the magic she used on Victoria was so powerful she is probably running on empty right about now. How long has she been asleep?"

"Around six, almost seven hours."

"How many hours in the last two days?"

"Twenty…"

"See, even for a human that would be a lot. Take her out dancing, she will bounce back quickly. Ask Jasper to come with you if you don't want to be in the club long."

"Thanks for the heads up."

He grinned at me, "No problem, we are on the road to being family. We may as well start bonding now."

"Back in Forks you were pretty sure we would never be family. What has changed?"

"Bella has basically bought her place in our society by coming up with that potion. If she wants a mixed relationship, she is able to have it. I just warn you that one day there might be someone she is meant to be with. If he comes along, you may not have a choice. You will have to give her up."

"Give her up to whom?"

"To whomever she wants. It is useless to fight it; it would be like fighting gravity. He could be any male witch."

I thought back to the conversation I had with Bella in the bookstore all those years ago.

"_They are the originals from our race. They actually came from the sky. The rest of us were born."_

"_How many are there?"_

"_Eight elders. They are the four of the six original couples and our families are descended from them. __**They are the true immortals. If they were to die they are re-born in the same form and they come back**__."_

"_Where are the other two couples?"_

"_They have not reached maturity yet, or have not been born yet."_

"_Do you know who they are?"_

"_No, they will not either. Being reborn is a very spiritual journey ..."_

"_So any young witch could potentially be an elder reborn?"_

"_**Yes, that is why they are so close minded about dating outside the race. You could be leaving your mate without their soul mate**__…"_

"You think she is one of your elders reincarnated?"

"I don't presume to think anything of that sort. I am just letting you know that if she is… that is what you are up against. Do you see why I was against your relationship when you two met? Your kind is so stubborn when it comes to your emotions. Any extreme emotion changes you forever, from what I can see that is what she has done to you. Now imagine that she is taken by something almost genetic. She has no control and all that emotion you put into her is now pointless. You think you could recover? You would not be the first. Well if you survive it you would be the first."

"If other witches have dated my kind why is it so taboo?"

"We are life, you are death. We are not meant to be together. Can you imagine the children? Too fragile for a vampire life and too weak for a witch life. Too strange for a human life; growing up with no place in the world."

"You call this bonding?"

"Sorry, I am not trying to be Debbie downer I am just making sure you know what you are getting in to."

"Have gotten into." I corrected him.

"Yes, well I guess we should go fishing or bowling instead of this depressing conversation. That is how men bond now isn't it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Why don't you wake sleeping beauty and I will call Jasper and Alice to go dancing. We'll recharge then do something more our speed. Sound good?"

"Sure."

Quinn looked like he had just accomplished something. I guess burdening me with that information was his way of blessing our relationship. He really was an odd guy. I entered the bedroom to find the bed empty and the shower running. I entered the bathroom which had filled with steam. I heard Bella singing along with the music that she had piped in. She pulled the curtain aside and smiled at me, "Are you going to hover or you going to join me?" She flashed me a mischievous smile and I couldn't refuse her.

***

When we were ready we met Quinn in the lobby. He was standing there with Hallow. She and I have not been formally introduced, but I already knew I did not like her. Quinn made introductions and Bella tapped me on the shoulder. "May I borrow your cell? I forgot mine in the apartment."

"Sure." I handed it over and she skipped outside.

"Edward, you have any suggestions for tonight? City? Music? Specific club?" Quinn asked.

"I am willing to go with the flow tonight. I would prefer to stay away from line dancing though."

"You and me both kid." Hallow said as soon as I finished.

She was trying to be as nice as possible to me. I knew this because I realized that I could hear a static version of her thoughts. I could pick out a few stray thoughts, she must be mixed…but with what? Bella's return broke up my speculation. "Let's meet them halfway. I know where we are going tonight."

She took my hand and tugged me towards the door. Once outside I pulled her close to me and we walked with my arm over her shoulders. Quinn and Hallow trailed us cooing at each other. Bella made a show of rolling her eyes which earned a snowball from Quinn.

We stopped in the street and began to scoop up the newly fallen snow and waged war couple against couple. We were evenly matched until Jasper and Alice caught up and our side dominated. I looked at Jasper when he caught up to us and he simply thought _No way in hell am I passing up a chance to hit that witch with anything, even just a snowball! _His hatred for Hallow ran deep. She eventually screamed out and surrendered by waving her purse in the air. Quinn dove heroically in front of her and took the remaining snowballs. The girls shook their hair out and the snowflakes flew around us. I plucked a stray flake from Bella's cheek. She looked so happy tonight.

Quinn opened a door in a nearby alley. We stepped into a quiet kitchen area of a night club.

"What time is it?" Hallow whispered to Bella.

Bella looked at her cell phone, which had not been left in the apartment after all. "Um, eastern so… 11:30 pm?"

"Oh! Okay." She said at a normal volume and took off her coat and placed her purse in a closet. The rest of us followed her example and one by one disappeared into the club. As soon as I stepped in the main room I smelled them.

Emmett grabbed Bella up in a huge bear hug. Rosalie just stood there with a smug 'I told you so' playing on her face. We were waved over to a huge sofa area. Bella looked smug and I now knew why she needed my cell. She set all this up in a matter of minutes. Emmett and Rose plus the reserved seating. We were in New York and I was expecting to see my parents walk in any moment.

"Carlisle and Esme?" I asked Emmett.

"They will be here as soon as Carlisle's meeting finishes."

"Meeting?"

"There is an east coast meeting of the leaders … I mean Kings and Queens."

"King Carlisle?" I said trying to keep a serious face, but I faltered as soon as my siblings began to laugh.

Emmett and Rose filled me in on their territories and the vampires they were meeting. Jasper rolled his eyes and he and Bella broke off into a side conversation. I scanned the floor and spotted Quinn and Hallow in the middle of a sea of humans. Jasper was scowling as he followed my gaze. I tapped Bella on the shoulder and asked, "What is with Jasper and Hallow?"

"Jasper is just a little butt hurt that Hallow almost succeeded in ripping him in two. They were experiencing differing opinions on some petty matter and he amped up her emotions to a point where she shifted a little too close for Jasper to go home unscathed."

I chuckled at the terminology that she used, but managed to ask the important question. "She is a shifter?"

"Oh yes, she is half were-wolf and half witch."

"…and 100% bitch!" Jasper added making Bella laugh.

Her laughter seemed contagious and the general mood at the table lightened. We laughed and joked until we sensed the new additions to the club. Two tall vampires entered and were obviously hunting for their dinner. My siblings and I tensed, which caught Bella's attention. She peered over her shoulder to get a better look. We were in Emmett's territory tonight and these new comers would have to come and pay their respects to the sheriff. They approached the table as soon as they spotted my massive brother. Emmett's expression became intimidating and these vampires were cautious as they joined our party.

"Good evening Sheriff, May we join you?"

"I am sorry, but we are expecting guests. How long will you be in the territory?"

"We are just in town for a bite, and then we will be on our way." The tall brunette answered with a wicked glint in his eyes. I looked to his companion who was staring at Bella intently. I listened into his thoughts, but they were not thirsting for her blood. He knew Bella, but he was not sure where from. He thinks she is a human and so is imagining her years younger.

"If you must feed traditionally I would prefer it be done far from my party." Emmett's voice mirrored his authoritative presence. True blood was not available yet and as he explained to me earlier that human feeding was still the primary food source in the urban areas. The tall brunette bowed his head subtly and began to take his leave. His companion was still staring at Bella, not able to remember where he knew her from. It was beginning to annoy him. Vampires have perfect memories so I knew that magic must be behind his lapse. Bella kept her head down and I took her hand to lay my claim on her. The gesture did not deter him. A growl built up in my chest.

"Is there a reason you are still here?" Emmett asked him still behind his icy vampire mask. This shook him from his stupor. "I apologize for overstaying my welcome." He mumbled and followed the other vampire out of the club. Bella returned to her normal posture and Emmett burst into laughter.

"So how did I do?"

"Wonderful baby. I just love a man in charge." Rosalie said planting little kisses on his face. Jasper and I rolled our eyes at his performance and our conversation continued eventually including Quinn and Hallow. Jasper kept sneaking peeks at Bella who seemed calm on the surface, but I could tell she was not at ease. Jasper's thoughts were being masked, which was becoming a frequent occurrence.

A high energy pop song came over the speakers and Bella excused herself. She grabbed Quinn and they went to the middle of the dance floor. I tried to keep my attention on Bella, there was something bothering her. They were just dancing, but my attention was captured by Jasper.

"So what were you saying about having no visitors Jasper?" Hallow said in the catty tone she used when I first met her.

"Well, I obviously over estimated Quinn's standards." He snapped back. Alice gave him a sharp look and slapped his knee. Rose and Emmett were enjoying the biting remarks that followed and they tried their best to keep their enjoyment secret. I went to sit beside them and watched the tempers of Jasper and Hallow battle it out. It also helped that now I was facing the dance floor so I could keep an eye on Bella. She and Quinn were whispering back and forth and he got my attention. I made my way to them and decided to cut in. Quinn left as soon as I got to her and bolted out the front door.

"What is going on?"

"That vamp who was staring at me is the mate of Quinn's latest commission. He is going to go take care of it."

"Now?"

"Yeah, no time like the present." She said as her body swayed against mine to the music. I spun her around so her back was against my chest. Her hips pushed up against me and I nearly forgot what I wanted to ask her.

"Should I go with him?" I got out in a weaker tone than I would have liked.

"Edward, this is supposed to be our night out. If Quinn wants to work, let him." She swept her hair off her neck and over the opposite shoulder. Her scent filled my lungs and I could feel her heart beating against the beat of the music. She was so calm; I must be over reacting to the situation. I decided to enjoy myself and let my guard down.

The music picked up and Bella turned to face me. Her smile and they way her hair fell around her shoulders mixed with the staring crowd made up my mind. I knew what my next move was going to be.

"Come with me." I said as I took her hand and led us toward the back. We ended up in a narrow hallway off the kitchen. She trailed a little behind me and I leaned against the wall; I brought her close to me and kissed her. She pulled away giggling, "What are you thinking Cullen?" She was obviously surprised by my actions. Truthfully I was too. "I am just not in the mood to share you with all those people tonight." I brought her closer and we resumed kissing. Her scent was intoxicating and the second she bit my lip I couldn't control myself any longer. I bit her lip and her sweet blood dripped into my mouth, making our kisses infinitely better. She moaned against my lips and the club dissolved from my conscious leaving only Bella.

"Ah hem…"

Bella jumped away from me to see Carlisle standing there. She blushed a delicious crimson and hid her face in my chest. He motioned to the corner of his mouth and I wiped a drop of Bella's blood from my lip. Although we were still fully clothed I have never felt so exposed in my life. It also was sort of funny to me. Getting caught making out with m girlfriend by my father. Well… maybe more than making out.

"Hi Carlisle, when did you get here?" I said as casually as possible.

"Just now. I am sorry to interrupt, but I have some business to discuss with you."

He had the perfect poker face and his thoughts were busy trying to keep from thinking anything that would make this a more awkward encounter.

"Sure, let's talk outside…"

**

* * *

(A/N: Wow, sorry for the long time between updates! I would give you a laundry list of excuses, but the main reason i write FF is because my real life is so dull. Oh and By the by check out the new poll on my profile! Do you want to read this story from BPOV?)**


	29. Pang of insecurity

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

Bella composed her expression and waved to Carlisle as she walked back towards the club. I heard her small laugh as I watched her leave. I followed Carlisle to an exit at the end of the hall. He tried to stifle a laugh as he took in my expression. The blood on my lip was dominating his thoughts, but I was not sure if I should bring it up and explain myself. I decided to take the easy way and wait for him to address it.

"Relax Edward, I am not going to give you the talk; I think it may be too late for that."

He dropped the stern face and I immediately relaxed.

"So what business do we need to discuss?"

"I need another Sheriff. Of course you are at the top of my list of candidates."

I sighed heavily, "Carlisle, this could not wait?"

"Actually No, it could not. The reveal is being moved up and I need my territory strong before that happens. We are already stronger because we are a family. It would be a seamless transition."

"Why is it being moved up?"

"James is acting paranoid and there is a rumor going around that his mate was … re humanized. It is completely ridiculous, but it is making the vampires nervous. We just had a meeting of all the kings and queens of the 50 territories and the majority felt that the reveal will unite our kind. It is a necessary move."

"What would I need to do as Sheriff?"

"Area three has the lowest population and you would be near the ranch we purchased. It would entail governing the vampires in your area and helping to keep a positive public image while keeping your position discrete."

"Isn't area three Alice's?"

"It was, but she has accepted another position in Louisiana; Jasper is of course going with her."

I bobbed my head and even though it was something I did not see for my future Carlisle is my father. I would do anything he asks of me. Bella had mentioned that she was willing to settle down if I wanted to. If I had the sheriff position in New York, I would have a reason to have a stable life there and wouldn't have to move after a few years.

"Of course anything you need… you know I will help Carlisle. I do need to discuss it with Bella; I would like her to come with me."

His features became uncomfortable when I mentioned Bella. "Yes, I also need to ask you a favor about Bella."

"What about her?"

"James was at the meeting earlier and he warned me about Bella. Is there something I should be aware of Edward? James is usually a stable person, he seems visibly shaken and he mentioned that he met you a couple days ago. I know you were with Bella so I can only assume you know what happened to make James step down from his position." This was the King of New York speaking, not my father and friend Carlisle. Something in the pit of my stomach told me that if I wanted to confess all I knew about the rumors I would not be able to.

"Carlisle, if you need any information about Bella's involvement you must ask her. I am unable to divulge anything." I said carefully. His eyes narrowed as he chose his next words.

I have never had any problem talking to Carlisle in the past. I was respectfully staying out of his head, I could feel Bella's blood coursing through me and it helped me build a mental wall. I also knew that if I wanted to I could pick out information from Carlisle's head. This knowledge was empowering instead of scary as it would have been before.

"Does this mean you know what is going on?" He said carefully.

"No, I am sorry I can't be of more help to you. Please talk to Bella, if she can help you I know she will." I said with the utmost sincerity.

"Thank you Edward. Let's get back to our family; it has been too long since we were all together and in such high spirits."

We turned to walk back in and he began laughing again, "So should I go over the birds and the bees; or are you doing alright on your own?"

His immature teasing made me laugh and any tension left over from the conversation melted away. I shoved him lightly, "Shut up."

I scanned the room as we reentered the club and decided to test my ability. I searched the minds for Bella's whereabouts. I was eager to find her and get on with the rest of our night, or pick up where we left off. Her blood was still prominent in my body and I was able to control my ability and search for specific information. That is how I heard Hollow's thoughts.

_Where did she run off to? They were supposed to lead Quinn away so Bella would be alone. I heard him tell her to stay here with me. That girl is too damn stubborn! If I fail this time they are going to kill me or Quinn will eventually figure it all out and kill me himself. _

Her thoughts immediately went dark as she was grabbed from behind and dragged into the ladies room. I quickly made my way toward the restroom and found it was locked. I discretely broke the latch and entered. The room was poorly lit and all the stall doors were open. I checked them just in case and the ceiling as well, there were no signs of a struggle or alternate exit, just an empty room with the faint smell of magic. I exited and searched the hallway and still had no sign of Hallow … or Bella.

I found the rest of our party and asked them where Bella had gone. Jasper could feel my anxiety and he quickly pointed to the restroom where I spotted Bella walking out. She smiled over at me and I met her halfway.

"Where were you?"

"Some Johnny spilled his drink on me so I went to clean up." She had begun using old-timey slang to get a laugh from me. I was too confused as to what was going on behind my back to oblige her tonight.

"Where is Hallow?" I said with a curious tone.

"She had to leave, she was not feeling well." She put emphasis on 'had' and I knew that I would not be given a straight answer now. She emitted a small laugh, "Are you okay babe? You seem a little anxious."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Quinn reenter the club, he had changed his outfit and his messy hair had been slicked back, like he just showered.

If she wanted to play dumb, I would play along…for now. "I am all right; I guess I was just feeling protective of you."

She ran her fingers through my hair and getting on her tip toes she kissed my temple. "Everything is fine now." Her purple eyes seemed lighter than usual and she beamed up at me, instantaneously putting me at ease.

That uncomfortable twinge of insecurity hit me, but I shrugged it off. Bella and I had come a long way and I was not going to ruin this night by revisiting past mistakes.

Perhaps Quinn took Hallow home, they were very playful, and pulling his lover into an empty room was not out of the question. Or if his _mission_ didn't go as planned he could have taken her somewhere she would be safe. It would not explain the thoughts she was having when she disappeared, but she did not think Quinn or Bella were aware. If Hallow was still alive I would monitor her. If she took a wrong step I would be ready for her. Then it hit me; I wouldn't even know how to destroy a witch or a half witch. They did know how to destroy us though. Jasper flashed me a worried look.

_Edward, what are you thinking about? Is everything alright?_

I slowly nodded. I looked over at Bella who was busy trying to convince the rest of our group to go somewhere a little less crowded. I walked towards the bar and Jasper followed me.  
"When I was outside with Carlisle, where was Bella?"

"She was at the table with Rosalie. Then on the dance floor with some guy she seemed to know."

"What did they talk about?"

"He asked her what she was doing for her birthday and then asked her to swing by his club tomorrow night. He knew her friend Jeremy and took over the Nektar NYC. Something he said upset her, but she didn't show it of course. He grabbed her suddenly and his drink spilled all over her dress. She went to the restroom and that is when you came back in. I watched her friend, but he disappeared into the men's room."

"Has he come out?"

"No, but they don't use conventional exits. They are trackers."

"Is that what they are called?"

"Yes, there are three types of witches: trackers, watchers and elders."

"What are the watchers able to do?"

"They see everything, instead of popping to any destination like Bella and Quinn; they can pop into past and future. They hand out the commissions to the trackers. They can predict the effect of an event."

"She just offered up this information to you?"

"No, I read it in her journals. She let me read them when we lived together. If you ask I am sure she will allow you to as well."

"What is going on with Hallow?"

"Edward, I really should let Bella fill you in. I am not sure what I can and can't talk about with you. As Bella's consort you are immune to her 'shut the hell up' spell. That is what keeps me in check you know?"

"Yeah, sorry, I should have thought about it."

"Well we should go or they might leave us behind." Jasper said pointing to our group leaving the crowded club."

We moved through the sea of people and found our group waiting down the block for us.

"Bella, you should tell Edward about that time we were in Prague. He would love to hear it." Jasper called to Bella who looked worried as soon as he mentioned the city. Jasper kept a smile on his face and placed his arms around Alice who was busy talking clothes with Rosalie.

"We are going back to the mansion, are you two coming?" Carlisle called back to me and Bella.

"Actually Carlisle, I promised Edward I would show him something. Could we join you later on?"

"Of course." Esme answered for him.

"Great I will call when we are on our way over." Bella flashed a warm smile and the group quickly made their way down the street.

We stayed put in the middle of the busy city street. Bella was shivering and I took my coat and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thanks…"

"Where are we going?"

"Edward, I know you think we need to talk. I just don't want to. I was really enjoying myself tonight."

"I thought we were done being secretive?"

"I am not being secretive; I would just like to have a personal life. My work life has nothing to do with this." She motioned between us. "I love you, but I have responsibilities and unless you are directly involved I would like to keep it from affecting us."

"If you don't want it to affect us then you should not work while we are trying to spend a personal evening together."

"Tonight was a fluke and you would not have known about it if you would practice some patience."

"Ok, let's say you were in danger and I was 'practicing patience' the trail would get cold and I would have lost you."

"Edward, if I disappear, I am gone. No matter how fresh the trail is." Her statement was not meant to belittle my skills, but to relay a truth.

"Is there a chance that would happen?"

"No, I have Quinn and I have been training for this job for years. Quinn can track me; I have relatives who can see me. I have no enemies. I am safer than most and I am good at my job."

"Are you still planning to quit?"

"Yes, but I need to finish my current jobs before I do that."

She took my hand and we walked somewhere secluded. She knocked on the wall of an alley and we were in a field. She ran to a tire swing that hung from the branches of a huge tree and jumped making it swing wildly in the cool September evening. She sat on top of the tire and her hair blew around her face making her light purple eyes stare out at me. I watched her swing for a moment and she seemed so happy despite the conversation we just had. There was a small house close by and a light flicked on inside. A small woman stepped out onto the deck that wrapped around the white house. The blue shutters fluttered about in the wind.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You come here and give your Tita Clara a hug right this instant!"

Bella jumped down from the swing and ran to the small woman, who looked no older than 25. The way she carried herself I knew she had to be a couple centuries old at least. Her blond hair ran stick straight down her back and her purple eyes were so dark they could have been black. Her expression was not welcoming, but it did not stop Bella from expressing pure joy at the sight of this petite creature.

"Edward Cullen, come here so I can get a good look at you." Clara commanded and Bella excitedly waved me closer.

"Edward Clara, Clara Edward." Bella said quickly lacing her fingers with mine.

"You are right, he is very attractive." Clara said to Bella who squeezed my hand.

"Thank you?" I said unsure of how to take that. She was talking about me as if I were not standing right there. Clara ignored me and handed Bella a set of keys.

"I saw you were coming so I took the liberty of cleaning up and doing some repairs."

"Thank you, but you really did not have to!"

"Trust me dear, you will be happy that I did. You will be spending a lot of time here."

She smiled and even met my gaze. "I will let you two get settled. Do you mind popping me back home, Isabella?"

I followed them inside the house and looked around as Bella and Clara said their goodbyes. The inside was very cozy; it was almost exactly what I imagined the night that we first spoke about settling down and becoming a family. I heard a door close and Bella stepped behind me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Do you like it?"

"Where are we?"

"Area 3…" I turned to look at her confused. "Well, I heard that Carlisle offered you the position, so I figured my house would be perfect. I mean, for our home."

"This is your house?"

"It was my parent's home; I was born in that room right there."

"I assumed you were born on the west coast."

"When I was younger I was afraid to be here alone. So they moved me around a lot, to whoever would take me."

"You are okay with me taking the position?"

"If that is what you want, then it's what I want. I just want us to be happy, anything outside of that is unimportant."

"I still want to talk Bella."

She was obviously annoyed with my persistence and let out a huge sigh and moved across the room. She threw up her hands and said, "Okay let's get it all out in the open then. What is it you want to know?" Her body language told me that her patience was wearing thin and I decided to hurl the questions at her, the quicker the better.

"What happened in Prague?"

"We were in Prague when I got the commission for Jasper. He was planning on killing James shortly after he found out about Alice. I told you that he went through a violent period afterwards and if he had been successful in killing James at that point, the potion we created would not have been created. I would be dead, there would be another war, and a lot of bad would have come. Instead of killing him, I changed his focus. I taught him about magic and he taught me about vampire physiology, which is how I developed the potion. That changed the future and now James' influence is weakened."

"So you taught him in exchange for information?"

"No, I taught him so he could control his ability. He doesn't fly off the handle anymore. He is very tranquil and he doesn't influence others unless absolutely necessary. The potion came from what I learned through our time together."

"Where is Hallow?"

"Gone."

"Why?"

"Because she was playing both sides and I hate fence walkers."

"How many more jobs do you have?"

"I don't know, there are a lot of changes being made because James is stepping down. He has been removed from the list because it seems he may actually be reformed, like Jasper."

"You honestly believe James can reform?"

"I hope so. I believe there is good in everyone, especially James. If Jasper could reform, then I believe whole heartedly that James can too."

The comparison between James and Jasper pushed me from annoyed to livid.

"They are not even in the same league Bella!"

"You are right, Jasper was worse!"

"What!" I was seeing red, how could she say that. Jasper is her friend and my brother. He is not a manipulative snake like James.

"Jasper created and disposed of dozens of soldiers during his time in Texas. He manipulated them into trusting him and when they ceased to be useful he killed them. His own kind. James uses fear and force to further his political agenda. He kills when necessary and not nearly as often as Jasper did. Jasper was worse, but now is completely reformed. He even sticks to the alternative lifestyle your family chose. He has not cheated. The reason James is on the list is because he knows too much."

"Where as I know nothing…" I said letting the hurt seep through to the surface of my words. She took a deep breath and slowly closed the gap she put between us. She placed her warm hand above my heart and tried to make eye contact.

"Edward, you have no reason to be jealous. We have only begun to get to know each other. It will happen, you will know me better than anyone else. In some ways you already do."

She is so much stronger than me in so many ways. The time we spent apart she did exactly what she said she would. She grew up and matured to a point where we could have a relationship like this. I just never dreamed that I would be the one who would not be able to handle it. Earlier we were enjoying each other's company and at the first pang of insecurity I turned into a sullen child. She understood me and was no longer angry.

"I love you Edward…" She said in a small voice, when I answered her with a smile her face softened and she immediately cheered up, "Do you want a tour of our home?"

* * *

**(A/N: It is kind of a filler chapter... but we are coming to the end and i have to lay a foundation. Check out my new 6 chapter story Ultimatum if you have a chance.)**


	30. Ignore

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

"I love you Edward…" She said in a small voice, when I answered her with a smile her face softened and she immediately cheered up, "Do you want a tour of our home?"

* * *

I shook the remaining bad feelings from my head and took her hand as she walked to the front door. She stopped suddenly and with a serious expression turned to face me.

"It's my birthday, can I ask for something?" we stood halted before the threshold of our new home. Something clicked inside me and I picked her up and carried her over the threshold and kissed her in our living room. Her lips were so warm and any anger I felt between the kiss in the club and now was absent from my mind. It feels as though we have been kissing each other forever. I pulled her close to me as we leaned against a wall and she let out a small gasp.

"Are you alright?" I said worried as I opened my eyes to her pained expression.

"Yeah, I just am a little sore." She lifted her shirt a little to inspect something, I pulled it over her head and I was shocked to see her perfect skin marred by deep purple bruises along her ribs. I lightly placed my fingers on each bruise and as I feared they matched the contact points. Someone had grabbed her and jerked her around violently. She shivered as my cool touch made contact with the swollen areas. I took the shirt and tossed it across the room.

She looked at me with a peculiar expression and quick as a flash her lips were on mine again. She kissed me fiercely and began pulling at my shirt until it joined hers on the floor. The temperature difference seemed to balance itself wherever our bodies touched. I tried to be as gentle as possible with her, but something was different, our actions were urgent and my instincts were taking over.

The scent coming off her was so overpowering. It was as intense as that first day at Forks high when she leaned in my window to introduce herself. As bad as it was when I sat next to her in biology trying not to sink my teeth into her flawless alabaster skin. The dark passenger that I suppressed all those years ago was pushing his way to the surface of my control. I wanted her, her blood; I wanted her in every sense of the word.

Finally my restraint crumbled and I freed my lips and kissed along her jaw and felt her tense as my tongue darted out to taste her neck. She wiggled out of my grasp and led me to the next room. When she pulled away it felt like a bucket of water had been thrown on me. My senses felt confused, but I was elated to be near her.

The next room was only a few steps away, but felt like an eternity. It was a study, or it could have been the kitchen for all I knew. I was so wrapped up in her. The sight of her in nothing but tight jeans and a midnight blue bra, the intoxicating scent coming off her skin; it was all too much.

I spun her into my arms and she giggled as I took in a deep breath against her hair.

"If I knew you would be this affectionate, I would fight with you more often." She teased.

"Don't you dare! I never want to fight with you again. Promise me." I said as I watched a smile peak the corners of her mouth.

I turned her around to face me and even with my emotions and senses pushing me to urgent advances, I composed myself and kissed her gently on her bottom lip. We blessed each room with the sweet affectionate exchanges and promises for the future. The study held the promise not to fight. The kitchen held the promise to make time for each other. The hallway is where we promised no more dark secrets. The bedroom is where I promised my heart to her forever. In her eyes I felt as though she already knew it was hers and I felt as though on some level she had given herself to me long ago.

* * *

The doorbell rang soon after we made it to the bedroom. Visibly annoyed Bella left me to answer it. She grabbed a shirt out of thin air and slipped it on. I followed behind not bothering to pick my own shirt up. No one should know that we are here. As we stepped into the living room that irrational urgency I felt at the beginning of the night hit me. Bella's scent became stronger in the air. I kept my distance from her even though I wanted to pin her against the front door and forget about the intruder on the other side.

She opened the door after receiving no response. She had taken a fighting stance as the door opened, but no one was there.

"Do you smell anyone?" She asked me quietly, but her scent was the only one filling my lungs at the moment. I simply shook my head and quickly stepped outside. We walked in opposite directions on the wrap-around porch finally meeting at the back door.

Bella was shaking her head as if trying to dislodge an unpleasant thought. "Um, we – we should," She was stammering. "Um, go meet your family. I don't want them to worry about us."

"Bella, is everything okay?" I asked her hesitantly. I stepped closer to her able to trust myself as the urgency for her had dissipated in the cool night air.

"Yeah, I am fine. The wards around my house have been changed since I was last here. I don't recognize them." A worried expression sat behind her eyes.

"Your aunt?" I said, supplying an answer to her unspoken question.

A tiny unconvinced smile crossed her lips briefly, "You are probably right, I just can't identify the ward. If it is one at all."

She snapped her fingers and we were dressed in the outfits from earlier in the evening. She led me away from the house to where we had arrived earlier. I noticed she was trying to avoid going back into the house. Maybe she felt the odd pressure inside the house like I had.

She opened a door and I peered in realizing it opened in front of Carlisle's mansion. "Edward, the situation with the wards is really bothering me, I am going to stay to change them. It may take a couple hours, if I cannot strip the new ward. It feels … wrong. I will join you afterwards."

"Bella, just leave it alone. We will deal with it when we get home." I held out my hand and she hesitated a moment. "Bella, do I need to bring you back inside to remind you what you just promised me?" I flashed her the crooked smile that she seemed to enjoy. That worked, she took my hand and we closed the door behind us.

* * *

Carlisle was not kidding when he said they were moving forward quickly. It had been only two months since I was made sheriff and already my life was different. For the first time in my existence I had a place to be where I actually served a purpose, I was no longer doomed to be an eternal high school student. Each day held something different and I had a reason to hurry home.

True Blood has been successfully kept out of the human public eye. It is being distributed underground in little bars all over the country. It makes one reminisce about prohibition. I have opened a speakeasy in New York near our farm. We have been raising all types of wildlife on the farm to hunt.

I refuse to drink the True Blood after seeing Victoria's transformation. The witches spiked the initial batch of true blood and slowly the effects of the potion have begun to weaken our race. The great thing about magic is that no one seems to notice. They live their lives as if this has been normal all their existence. The true converts have even begun to sleep during the day. I enjoy hearing their dreams when they come in for a drink; so much more vivid than those of the human race.

Carlisle is one of these converts. He knows the risk he is taking, but he wants to set the right example for his subjects. Esme and the rest of our family have continued to hunt and we know that eventually it will cause us to stand out again, but by that time we hope it will not be an issue.

I have come to embrace my role as sheriff of area 3. I took over the territory when Alice chose to fade from the scene to reconnect with Jasper. Carlisle is the youngest King and our territory has the youngest Sheriffs. The respect we have gained from the rest of the states is overwhelming. It is a true example of the person Carlisle is to have that kind of support.

Bella and I have been balancing our schedules and she and I see each other whenever she can. Sometimes it is just for 5 minutes, but I take what I can get. She was still taking on jobs from her elders, but we never discussed them. She would just let me know she would be going to work. I left it alone. She would come home reasonably unharmed and we would go back to our own world. Well, come to think about it, she and I haven't been home together since that first night. We would meet secretly in my office at the bar, or she would find me when I was with my family. Her teaching schedule had made keeping her apartment a necessity and she spent most of her sleep time there. I was always busy with the bar and our busiest hours were while she slept. I was not allowed in the school where she taught and she was discouraged from coming to the bar. Carlisle made it clear that until the reveal no one with a heartbeat would be allowed where True Blood was sold. It was too dangerous. The few times we were both home it was that same urgency I had been feeling and I have come to the conclusion that it was from the time apart.

The most recent job Bella had been sent on took longer than I expected and of course I wasn't aware of how bad it could end up until Quinn brought her home. I was in the parlor on my piano and I heard the walls move. Immediately I was smiling, but it did not last long when I saw Quinn carrying an unconscious Bella.

"What happened?"

"They knocked her out while they healed her."

"Healed her? Why!" I was irate.

"Calm down, you got what you wanted, after this she is done. She caught the evader they sent her after and now she is a free agent. No more jobs unless she wants them." He said keeping his tone level and calm. It was different for him, but I was too worried about Bella to comment on the many sides of Quinn's personality.

He walked straight to the bedroom and placed her gently under the covers.

"I did not know you had been here before…" I commented as Quinn found her creature comforts and navigated the room as if it were his own.

"I was here the day she was born. We lived together for quite a while, I know my way around Isabel's room." He said sounding a little annoyed.

_Isabel?_ I have never heard Quinn call her Isabel… that is not her name…

"Are you okay? Were you hurt?" I asked warily

"No, Clara called me to bring Bella home. She would have, but she is just a watcher, she can't open doors like we can."

"Does she usually take jobs on her own?"

"She was ambushed Edward, it was not her fault and she succeeded in her task. You should be proud of her. Don't give her any grief when she wakes up." He said with hostility filling his short tone.

He left the same way he entered and I stood watching Bella sleep. Her skin was perfect, no scars or bruises. I just stared at her thinking and before I knew it the sun had risen and set. She barely moved an inch. I knew I was due at the bar to meet some travelers and Carlisle was supposed to check on me. I got dressed quickly and kissed Bella's forehead before I grudgingly left the house. I sped off in my Vanquish and make it into the underground parking in record time. The evening began to drag on and found myself keeping time by the ticking of my watch. Finally, 16,200 seconds later I was done putting in face time and I left the bar to my second in command for the rest of the evening.

I walked to my car and as I was about to jump in my pocket began to vibrate. I took out my phone and I had a text message, I looked at the caller Id.: Bella

[Did I sleep through our reunion? Where are you?]

{I'm at the bar, but I am coming home now. How are you feeling?}

[I feel great, please hurry I missed you!]

I saw Jerry my second come running out of the bar as I started the car, but I was not stopping for anything. It has been over a week since I have seen my girl and they could handle the bar without me. My phone buzzed in my pocket, Alice, She was constantly calling me to let me know if she sensed Bella coming home or with other observations and questions. I was not in the mood and I just turned it off and planned to return phone calls after some much needed alone time with Bella. I pulled up to our home and hurried inside. The second the front door opened I was hit with her scent and the room felt odd. My peripheral sight grew fuzzy and I blacked out.

**

* * *

(A/N: The last chapter is up next. I promise to post in the next 3 days.)**


	31. End Scene

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

I pulled up to our home and hurried inside. The second the front door opened I was hit with her scent and the room felt odd. My peripheral sight grew fuzzy and I blacked out.

* * *

Instead of the warm homecoming I expected I came home to an empty house, my head was throbbing for some strange reason and I went to the bathroom to look for any injuries. I opened the door and found a note taped to the bathroom mirror.

**Edward, **

**I have been summoned. I am not sure when I will be allowed to return. I will call you as soon as I can. **

**-Bella**

I crumpled the note in my fist and kicked the trashcan sending it flying hard into the bathtub. I tried to think back to the last time I spent any time with Bella, it had been almost a week ago. She had been so badly injured that they had to intercede and heal her. Why would she leave me a note; why in the bathroom?

I needed to calm down and find a way to soothe the incessant thumping. I was angry about the note, but it was not her fault, it was their fault. They are trying to keep us from being together. I thought back to the day we moved in. Her aunt Clara must have been sent ahead to see if the rumors about Bella dating a vampire were true. After that the commissions she received kept her occupied when she was not teaching. It was non-stop.

I decided to take a hot shower, the temperature never really made a difference to me, but something about the water against my forehead and the steam in the air calmed me. I am not sure how long I was standing there, but as the water temperature began to cool I grudgingly left my calming cocoon. I grabbed a towel and began to dry myself. The temperature dropped as I left the curtain of hot steam and I made my way to the mirror to comb through my messy hair. That is when I realized why she left me the note here.

The whole room was foggy apart from a message written on the mirror.

**Under your pillow…**

I hurried into our bedroom and flipped the pillows off the bed. A velvet green box was placed neatly under my pillow and I opened it. A small token connected to a silver chain. The token was engraved with the words,

**Meet me on the other side. **

**Always,**

**Bella**

It was the token she gave me in our first dream together. I caressed the lettering and immediately felt drowsy. This must be one of the projects she had been working on. I lay down on the bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was immediately swept off to another reality. It felt different than any of the other dreams I had in the past. I entered an opulent room that held a round table with 12 seats. I felt safe in the room, but something told me to be alert for danger. I walked around and settled myself in a chair facing the east wall. The room was empty, but I feel oddly at home here. I was not sitting too long before five couples entered the room.

All of them were gorgeous in their own ways. Each couple seemed to match their mate. An intense raven haired couple was first to enter. Their thoughts were completely blank to me and I knew by looking at their eyes that fact would not change. A very peaceful blond couple entered next. The man looked like he was sculpted out of marble and as I stared at his mate I recognized her as the witch Clara. Uncontrollable hate and fear filled my body at the sight of her. She was a spy and had taken Bella from me time after time. I did not bother to notice the next two couples in as much detail as I was staring Clara down in a one way silent threat. One of the couples had red hair and the other had light brown. My senses felt dull and unfocused. The last couple caught me off guard. Quinn and a woman who looked very statuesque with bronze hair stood in the doorway. They waited as the rest of the group took their seats then made their way to my right and sat down as if it were a ceremony. I was like a ghost wandering in this room. The realization of who these people were hit me; the Elders. They were all unrealistically beautiful and their eyes were a light lavender rather than dark like Bella and Quinn… well how his used to be.

A tall woman with raven black hair stood opposite my seat and recited a spell before they began.

**Hear now the words**

**Of the witches,**

**The secrets we hid**

**In the night,**

**The oldest of Gods**

**Are invoked here,**

**The great work of**

**Magic is sought,**

**In this night and**

**In this hour,**

**I call upon the**

**Ancient power**

I could feel a cage of energy around the table and all inside, which now included me. Clara took the floor at that moment.

"I have taken it upon myself to deal with the Isabel situation. She has been growing increasingly anxious to leave her duty as a tracker. The reveal is taking place this year for the vampire community and as we have agreed to freeze any missions I have been sending her to capture evaders. It is dangerous, but we all know that Isabel can handle herself well. Her focus in this life has improved her abilities greatly. Her environment is proving to be a distraction. She has this dream of finishing the work that Charles began. I have her journals and I believe we can get someone to take over for her if needed."

The man who sat next to the raven haired woman spoke next.

"Clara, are the tales true about her living with another Vampire?"

"Yes Aiden, that is why I summoned you all here. He has taken the role of her consort. I have spoken to Quinn about the relationship and he says that their affections are too strong to be broken easily. I visited her home in New York and I found the reason for their strong connection."

She turned and looked at me and for a moment I was scared as each of them turned to look at me. I shifted in my seat, but their stares went through me to the back of my seat. The constant thumping in the background began to hum louder and faster, but I could not identify where it was coming from.

"That is impossible!" Aiden said slamming his fist into the table. "He is not yet born, we would have known!"

"Dear brother, trust me, I saw him. He has come back, he is one of us. I have done my research and he was reborn within a couple years of Quinn. He was turned by a former member of the Volturi family weeks before he came into his powers. This explains why we were unaware of his presence. We knew he had died, but not that he had been changed."

"What of his parents?" The raven haired woman, Claudia, asked.

"They were Human, died of the Spanish Influenza. He was the same age as Isabel when she was taken from us back in 1918. He grew ill at the same time and was changed before his presumed expiration date."

"Do you think Aro ordered his change to prevent our table from being complete?"

"No, I do not believe Aro was aware of his presence or of the action of his fallen brother."

What was I hearing? They think I am, one of them? Are they insane? Why do they care about my family? What did Aro have to do with any of this? So many questions in my mind and a lot of background noise.

"What have you done with Isabel?" Lydia, the female with Quinn said.

"She was injured and is being tended to in the infirmary. Her condition is stable for now." Clara said.

"If he dies as a vampire his soul will be lost. We can make him human. Then he will be reborn with his soul intact." Aiden said as if the conversation had not continued while he thought.

"He will not be easy to live with when he remembers all of this." Claudia argued. She looked almost scared.

"He will understand once our table is complete. If Isabel and Edward are reborn in the next couple years we will be reunited within the next century. He has a weakness for her blood. If we inject Bella he will not be able to resist. We will lose her, but it is the only way." Quinn offered looking conflicted, but determined to prove he belonged at their table.

"It is such a shame about Isabella. This life really seemed to suit her." Aiden mused.

"Well, at least her mistakes with the vampires will be forgotten." Clara said, looking disgusted.

"Yes, well unless James gets to her again in her next life. We would have had her close to maturity if James had not killed her all those years ago." Claudia spat angrily.

"We can eliminate him now that he is out of the spotlight. Have Quinn kill him since Isabel continues to refuse." Aiden offered, as if he were suggesting a restaurant for dinner rather than talking about killing an immortal creature.

They were making decisions, life or death decisions as if each of us were expendable. I tried to clear my mind, but something kept me chained to that chair. A sense of belonging, or familiarity perhaps swept me up in millions of strange visions.

I felt her before I saw her. Bella swept her hand across my cheek and down my chest.

"I am so sorry Edward." Her eyes were full of tears. The table fizzled in front of me and I was back in our bedroom. Laying on the bed next to a tired looking Bella. I was confused, how hard had I hit my head? It was throbbing and the thumping grew louder in my ear.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked her trying to focus on her face.

"I've … I didn't even know I had it... you are dying." Silent tears streaked down her face. _I'm dying, how is that possible?_

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked pointing behind me to the blurry elder room.

"I needed to show you before you changed completely. So you would hold on, I can't lose you again."

"When was this?" I motioned behind me.

"This was the day after I was injured. They infused my blood with the potion and spelled our home. You came home and attacked me. I fought you off, but you drank too much and collapsed on the bed."

She began to cry, but her sobs were silent.

Today had seemed like a blur, because that is exactly what it was. A blur, a false memory, a planted reality. Then I heard it again, horror struck me when I finally realized what it was, the mysterious noise was a thudding… in my chest. My heart had been beating this whole time. Beating, and now I was vulnerable. The pain behind her eyes was too much to bear.

The scene I blacked out slowly crept back to me. I entered the living room and there was Bella, sitting on the couch writing in her journal. She smiled as she greeted me and flipped her hair over her shoulder sending her scent into my lungs. It was the most intense craving I had ever had. I felt my mind and body detach from one another and I watched in horror as I picked up a stunned Bella up and bit into her shoulder. I drank greedily before she found enough sense to fight back and broke free of me. She ran into the bedroom and I chased her, but my coordination had been compromised. I stumbled and fell on the corner of the mattress. She yelped out in pain simultaneous with my collapse. I struggled to regain balance and she helped me onto the bed. The rest of the scene went mute as I watched her shake me and scream. She wore a horrified expression and I saw each emotion flit across her face. Quinn stepped into the room with Lydia and their expressions were as cold as when he brought her home after her injuries. He said something to Bella and she screamed at him. He put his hand over my eyes and I knew that is where the dream came from.

"What is going to happen to us Bella?" I said with panic as my heart raced with my realization.

"We will have to find each other again." She said in an unattached voice.

The room grew cold and the lights dimmed. The images of the elder council had disappeared and the bedroom where I laid my head down came into view. Bella was lying next to me and her breaths were shallow. The bite marks from my teeth still fresh and she had been drained so thoroughly that they did not bleed.

The now short life I had come to know as my own faded and I was living in a moment that belonged to someone else. My soul came into view and I remembered who I was. I know knew why I never found anyone to love in the century as an immortal. I knew why the life I led felt empty and repetitive. It was not mine. It was a cosmic mistake that kept my soul trapped. It kept me away from my soul mate, and now here I was again. I felt a weak laugh creak in my chest as I now realized why Alice was calling me. She must have seen this. I wonder how long before someone found us. This was going to kill Esme; she had lost children in her human life and now in her afterlife. She loved Bella as a daughter and now she would never get to see that wedding she was secretly planning for us. A wave of sorrow hit me as I realized that I would never see my family again. I silently said my goodbyes to them and I tried to focus on other things.

My thoughts began to wander and I thought back to my first human death, I was so much stronger than the rest of my family and the illness seemed to pass me. I could now remember the vision I had of Isabel, the girl I had noticed only days before her disappearance. She was found in an alley with her neck ripped into by some wild animal. The day she died was the day I became ill. The same day I met Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I was meant to die alongside her, but my soul remained here waiting for her. Finally, we were given our second chance and this was the only way that our family could find to save my soul. They deceived me into killing myself and the woman I love in the process. I would have to wander the earth again, aimlessly searching for my missing piece. I would be born into a world with monsters walking among humans.

I contemplated all of this as my heart began to slow. Bella had stopped crying and now just stared at me, past my eyes searching for the familiar part of me. I could feel her heart beat against my hand as she held me close and her hands began to get cold. The potion had worked and now my 109 year old heart was working overtime to continue beating. Her eyelids grew heavier and I watched in silence as she began to drift away from me. The room was dark and my human eyes strained to keep Bella's perfect face in focus. Her heartbeat slowed and mine sped up. The potion running through my veins was too much for my body and I felt the end approach quickly. I thought back to the day in Forks and our almost kiss while reciting Shakespeare. This time, the memory I had played over and over, continued to Act 5 and I watched as my Juliet lay still beside me.

O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die.

I leaned towards Bella and as I reached her lips my eyelids lost their battle against gravity and everything went black…

- End Scene -

**

* * *

(A/N: Before you hunt me down let me explain! I figured that when in doubt go big and hope for the best! I kind of enjoyed going in a completely dramatic direction with the end of this story and I hope you enjoyed it as well. If not, well, I'm sorry? I will try better next time. Each story I have read has this fairy tale ending and I always wanted a darker conclusion. Anyways, please leave me some love / hate by clicking the green button.)**


End file.
